Senran Kagura: The Two Worlds
by 9arm
Summary: Shinobi. They are warriors who dwell within the shadows. In one world, they are comprised of beautiful girls. In another, they are comprised of spirited males. And now, the youths of both worlds shall cross paths with each other. This is their story.
1. Beginning

It is said there are many worlds, each with their own tales.

In one such world, there exist warriors called shinobi. Known as ninjas to the common folk, they are mostly comprised of pure hearted young females. Many may come up with theories as to why this is the case. Regardless, the creed of these shinobi can be generalized as such-

Being born into this world, living to protect it to the end, so is the way of the ninja.

Beautiful and brave, pushing our bodies to their limits, confusion blooms.

Our days are nonchalant and full of laughter.

Our nights filled with fear and uneasiness.

Hidden from sight in the shadows, to prove that we are alive we rise, toward a vivid light.

No matter their upbringing, conflicts arise between the shinobi. It is through settling their differences that they grow in strength and maturity. Consequently, friendships and rivalries are formed. Such has been the way of life of these shinobi.

But, today, we are not only telling the story of their world. There also lies another, one with their own brand of shinobi. The exception is that they are strong spirited males.

Soon, the worlds of two different shinobis will be intertwined with one another. Bonds shall be forged, blades may clash and new friendships will bloom.

Hence begins a meeting between the female ninjas of one world and the male ninjas of the other.

This is their story…


	2. Scroll 1

Hanzo National Academy, a school located in the Asakusa district of Taito, Tokyo, Japan. Originally founded in 1919 as a normal high school, it was subsequently named after the legendary ninja, "Hanzo", when the shinobi course commenced. The only people aware of this programme's existence are the instructor, Kiriya, as well as the principal and vice principal. To date, five individuals are attending this course under Kiriya's tutelage.

The first is Asuka, a fair skinned girl with black hair and hazel eyes. The joyful and friendly granddaughter of Hanzo, she strives to help those in need.

The second is Ikaruga, a refined lady with long black hair and dark blue eyes. Wielding her family heirloom, a katana* called "Hien", she is the calmest of the five.

The third is Katsuragi. A perverted blonde with blue-green eyes, one can say she livens up the team's mood. Her vivacious exterior however, conceals a sense of responsibility for those dear to her.

The fourth is the innocent and cheerful Hibari. With pink hair and blue eyes, her demeanor is betrayed by determination to do her best for the team.

The fifth is Yagyu, stoic and quiet. Donning an eyepatch on one of her red eyes, she is willing to fight with her classmates despite her silent bearing.

Collectively called Team Hanzo, they have forged lifelong friendships and rivalries through battles with other shinobi academies. Their most recent fight had them suppressing demons, named Yoma, rampaging in Tokyo. Several days had passed since then and the shinobi resumed their ordinary lives. The Yoma would occasionally resurface but, were handled accordingly.

One day, there were reports of people vanishing mysteriously. A group of elite ninja were led by Hanzo to investigate the cause. Accompanying his team was Daidoji, a famed senior ninja of Hanzo National Academy known for her tremendous strength. During the search, no word was heard from them. This made the girls concerned, but, they had to stay put until instructed otherwise.

It was morning and the Hanzo students were walking at an empty street in between two rows of shops. En route to school, the five were up to their usual antics. Katsuragi carried out her perverse routine of fondling Asuka's breasts. An annoyed Ikaruga was reprimanding the blonde while Yagyu and Hibari were chatting with each other.

"Katsuragi, cease your indecent behavior! Is there never an end to your raunchiness?" stated Ikaruga.

"Come on, Ikaruga, it's no big deal! Speaking of which, lemme touch yours!" Katsuragi moved to Ikaruga, playfully making grabby hands.

"N-No, thank you! That is unnecessary!" A blushing Ikaruga retreated.

"That aside, I find it unsettling to hear nothing on the search team," Yagyu's statement gained the group's attention.

"Yes. Though a situation like this has occurred, it feels troubling nonetheless," Ikaruga glanced to Asuka. "I understand this is worrying especially for you, Asuka, but, we will have to be on standby for the time being,"

"Don't worry, Ikaruga. Grandpa and Daidoji-senpai are pretty strong so, they'll definitely be fine," Asuka assured. "I mean, I'm worried too but, we just got to move on, right?"

"Yup. I think so too!" Hibari happily agreed.

"And this is why we like you, Asuka! As a token of appreciation, let me grab your boobs!" Eagerly, Katsuragi rushed to grope Asuka from behind.

"E-ek!" Stop that, Katsu!" squealed Asuka. Ikaruga sighed at Katsuragi's actions whereas Yagyu and Hibari smiled in amusement. Suddenly, the girls halted in their footsteps. They tensed up as if sensing something was off.

"Hey, you feel that?" Katsuragi, still holding Asuka's cleavage, gazed past her head.

"Yes, I sense an intent to kill," Ikaruga glanced aside.

"At this time? Who could it be?" Yagyu was answered by ten men in black shinobi attire appearing on the surrounding shops' roofs. Their faces were masked and eyes obscured by shadows.

"Shinobi?! Where are they from?" A surprised Asuka mentioned. One of the masked ninja made a hand seal, causing the area to look distorted and be colored a purplish hue. Already the girls recognized that they were in a Shinobi Barrier, a special space created by ninja to keep civilians out of battles.

"A Shinobi Barrier? For them to create one, these ninja must be highly trained," Ikaruga referred to the enemies whom jumped off the roofs and encircled her group.

"Doesn't matter," Letting go of Asuka, Katsuragi slammed a fist into her palm. "If these guys are up for a beating, we'll give it to them!"

"In that case, let us proceed. We shall show them a dance cloaked in shadow," As the masked shinobi drew their swords, Yagyu took up a fighting stance.

"Yeah! Let's do our best!" nodded Hibari.

"Everyone," Asuka readied herself. "Let's do this!"

"Right!" At Asuka's call, her teammates leapt forward to face the opposition. Two words were uttered by them, signaling the start of battle.

"Shinobi Transformation!"

Not far off the street that Team Hanzo walked in, Kiriya was making his way there with five individuals. All of them were boys about the same age as Team Hanzo's members. The first is Asuna. He has black hair covering his forehead with the bangs hanging near the sideburns and behind his ears. His eyes are hazel colored and he wears a vanilla vest over a white short-sleeved school shirt together with long green plaid pants and brown shoes.

The next boy is Hidari. Having short, pink wavy hair and navy blue eyes, he wears a black and white striped turtleneck shirt under a pink hoodie with rabbit ears. He also dons long blue trousers and a pair of dark navy sneakers.

The third male is a blonde named Raika. With the bangs of his hair spiked sideways, he has green eyes and wears a blue denim jacket, white T-shirt, matching jeans and white sneakers.

The fourth guy, Ikazuchi, had long blue hair tied into a ponytail. His eyes are a bluish black and his outfit made up of a white uniform jacket with gold trimmings and dark blue shirt along with a white ascot, long trousers and leather shoes.

Lastly, there is Ryubei. His hair is grayish white and fashioned into a spiky bob cut. Ryubei's eyes are gray and his clothes consist of a pale brown buttoned jacket over a white shirt, long red plaid trousers, brown loafers and a red scarf wrapping his neck.

The boys, named Team Asuna, had arrived at their destination with Kiriya leading them. The gray haired middle aged man in a black suit examined the air in front of him. There was no doubt a Shinobi Barrier was erected as he felt an invisible wall with his hand.

"It's no wonder my students are late. Someone has impeded their path to the school," stated Kiriya.

"How, Mister Kiriya? I don't see anyone here," said Hidari.

"What you see here, boys, is a Shinobi Barrier. It's made to cut off its occupants from the outside world and my students are currently in it,"

"Does that mean they're trapped? We've got to save them!" declared Asuna.

"Wait. Charging into a Shinobi Barrier can create a backlash that severely injures the intruder. I will need to disengage it," Facing the barrier, Kiriya performed several hand seals and placed his palms on it. An electrical discharge was created around them. It vanished instantly, prompting the teacher to withdraw his hands in surprise.

"What is the matter, Mister Kiriya?" asked Ikazuchi.

"How is this possible? This barrier has been reinforced to the extent that I can't remove it,"

"Seriously? How're we gonna get those girls out now?" said Raika in disbelief.

"There are two more methods of dispelling the barrier," Kiriya turned to Team Asuna and explained. "One is for my students to defeat the enemies inside including its' creator. The other is to force your way through which as I mentioned, is dangerous,"

"Then, please let us in," requested Asuna. "We can't stand here doing nothing,"

"Are you certain?" Kiriya arched his eyebrows. "I just said it is unsafe to do so,"

"It is as Asuna says," said Ryubei firmly. "Between leaving your students to handle this alone and helping them, I'd choose the latter. Which will it be for you, Mister Kiriya?"

Team Hanzo, in their transformed attire, were repelling the mysterious ninja with ease. Asuka, wearing a vanilla vest over a school shirt and a green plaid skirt, struck down two men with a pair of wakizashi*. Katsuragi, in an unbuttoned shirt and a blue plaid skirt, pummeled two more with her metal boots. As for Ikaruga, dressed in a white military uniform with gold trimmings, she swiftly slashed an enemy with Hien. Yagyu, in a brown buttoned jacket over a white shirt and red plaid skirt, and Hibari, donning a pink track jacket and dark blue biker shorts, countered their opponents with a red umbrella and fists respectively. The girls assembled in the middle, their foes' unconscious bodies lying around them.

"Heh, these fellas sure were easy," Katsuragi grinned confidently.

"Wait," Ikaruga pointed out. "Something isn't right. The barrier has not disappeared," The minute she finished, the masked ninja slowly rose on their feet. Their eyes glowed red and parts of their bodies began to bulge. Fleshy growths emerged out of them, transforming into bladed tentacles. The Hanzo girls were taken aback by what they had witnessed.

"Wha?! What are those?!" Katsuragi exclaimed, her back against her teammates'.

"Are these Yoma? No, it does not look to be the case," assessed Yagyu.

"Yagyu-chan, they're kind of creepy…" commented an uneasy Hibari.

"Don't worry, Hibari. No matter the enemy, we'll defeat them together," Yagyu assured.

"Be on your guard! Here they come!" Ikaruga cautioned. The now inhuman shinobi charged at her group, lashing their sharp appendages towards them. Splitting up, they quickly retaliated with Asuka and Ikaruga cutting off their attackers' tentacles. To their surprise, the severed pieces reformed into newer ones.

"Damn! They're fast!" Katsuragi was shielding herself, parts of her shirt ripped up by the blades. While this happened, Hibari was startled by one of the monsters pulling her with its tentacles.

"Hibari!" Yagyu rushed to help but, was ensnared by her opponent. Team Hanzo was soon immobilized by their enemies' appendages wrapping their limbs. As the girls struggled in their bindings, the monsters thrust their blades forward to stab them. Thinking they were done for, the female shinobi braced themselves for the worst. Hibari screamed in fright whilst Yagyu cried out for her in distress.

At that moment, a pink haired boy swooped in from above and landed a kick on one of the creatures' heads. He bounced off onto the remaining foes and hit them with the same maneuver. The monsters staggered backwards, loosening their grips on Team Hanzo. A large red cloth simultaneously enveloped the females and brought them to safety. The Hanzo ninjas were joined by Team Asuna who had entered the Shinobi Barrier.

"Are you alright?" As Asuna spoke to the girls, Ryubei's scarf shrunk and flew to his neck. Concurrently, Hidari landed on the ground next to the guys.

"Who are you?" Ikaruga asked, her group gazing at the boys curiously.

"You are Mr. Kiriya's pupils, correct? Your teacher took us here to find you," said Ryubei. A short distance ahead of everybody, the monsters regrouped and slowly advanced towards them.

"Get ready! They're coming at us again!" Ikaruga alerted the group.

"No problem. Leave this to us," Raika walked past the girls with his teammates following him.

"Don't go! It's dangerous!" A concerned Asuka cautioned the guys whom turned to look at her side.

"It's okay. We're ninjas just like you," replied Hidari positively.

"You're all shinobi as well?" Yagyu enquired as Team Hanzo became intrigued.

"Indeed. Let us assist you in defeating your enemies," Ikazuchi drew a katana out of a white and gold sheath tied to his hips. Asuna did the same albeit his scabbard colored green and white.

"Alright. Team Asuna, move out!" Raika and his peers turned back to the monsters which charged at them. The blonde lifted up one hand, gathering electricity in his palm. He slammed it on the ground and released bluish currents of energy to the foes.

"Raijinsen*!" Streams of lightning struck the monsters with the exception of four that avoided them. Asuna, Raika and Ikazuchi went to deal with the six creatures hit by the electric bolts. Hidari and Ryubei met with the remainder. Team Hanzo watched as Team Asuna's members fought with two opponents each.

"Ninja Art: Cloning Technique!" Crossing his index and middle fingers, Asuna summoned two clones of himself that dispatched one of the monsters. As it fell, he and his lookalikes circled the second one. The three rotated their bodies slowly before dashing to their foe in a sudden burst of speed.

"Super Ninja Art: Dancing Leaf Blade!" Asuna and his clones swung their katanas, the swords converging on the monster and slashing through it. At the end of the combined assault, the clones vanished into clouds of smoke. During this, Ikazuchi cut down one of his opponents. The other one lunged at him but, was defeated by Ikazuchi calmly assuming a stance and thrusting past the creature.

"Secret Blade: Three Point Thrust!" Ikazuchi's attack inflicted three puncture wounds that violently erupted out of the monster's body. Meanwhile, Raika leaped up and launched a lightning enhanced flying kick to his adversaries.

"Inazuma Kick!" The creatures defended but, Raika plowed through them with such force that they were engulfed in an explosion. Nearby, Hidari deflected his opponents' tentacles by swiping them with his hands. He sent both monsters flying with a palm strike to their chests. At the same time, Ryubei's scarf split into two and extended itself to grab his foes. He jumped and spun sideways, yanking the creatures over himself and slamming them onto Hidari's opponents.

"Amazing…" Ikaruga commented, the Hanzo girls watching the fight in awe. It concluded with the monsters dissolving into nothingness and the Shinobi Barrier dissipating. When it was completely gone, Kiriya approached his pupils hurriedly.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked.

"Master Kiriya! Just what is going on?" Ikaruga called out as Team Hanzo turned to see their teacher. Motioning to Team Asuna who joined the girls and Kiriya, she added, "And who exactly are they?"

"Regarding our guests, that will be explained. But, let us go to the school first," As Kiriya answered, Ryubei noticed Katsuragi's tattered clothes. His eyes widened in shock and he began trembling lightly.

"Hey, are you okay? You don't look so good," noted Katsuragi as all focused on Ryubei.

"Oh no," Feeling a sense of dread, Ikazuchi spoke quickly. "Ryubei, calm yourself! Avert your eyes before it's too late-" To the alarm of all, a jet of blood shot out of Ryubei's nose. The force of his injury caused him to tilt his head back and collapse to the ground unconscious.

"RYUBEI!" yelled the rest of Team Asuna.

* * *

The classroom of Hanzo National Academy's shinobi, or the ninja room, is a brown wooden space enclosed by shoji*. Team Hanzo, dressed in their standard uniforms, and Team Asuna were sitting opposite of each other at a small circular table in the center. Kiriya stood near a red box television set next to the table. At present, Ikazuchi was describing his group's circumstances.

Team Asuna hailed from a world parallel to Team Hanzo's. The former are part of the Shinobi Association, a secret governmental department founded by their teacher named Inugami. In the past, they had fought an enemy association called The Organization that once executed a notorious plan.

The plan in question was Project Kaishin*, wherein people were captured and used to produce clones serving as The Organization's biological weapons. These clones possess the ability to become monstrous abominations, the likes of which Team Hanzo encountered prior. The project was spearheaded by Baikin, a prominent member of The Organization who manipulated it solely to carry out his work.

It was not long before the Shinobi Association toppled Project Kaishin. Since then, The Organization was dissolved and Baikin went missing. That was until a certain day when he was reported to be experimenting on dimensional travel. The Shinobi Association was sent to arrest him only to discover he had entered a portal to an unknown destination.

After delving into Baikin's latest research and determining his whereabouts, Inugami assigned several ninja teams including Team Asuna to find him. The shinobi were eventually transported to Team Hanzo's world but were separated along the way. Team Asuna ended up in the compounds of Hanzo National Academy and was found by Kiriya while patrolling the school last evening. He allowed them to stay in the academy so that they could search for their comrades.

"And such is our position," concluded Ikazuchi.

"How astounding," Ikaruga remarked with wonder. "To think all of you are not of this world…"

"I know it's hard to believe," said Asuna gently. "But, it's just as we've explained,"

"I don't understand…" Hibari said, confused.

"Me neither," In a good natured tone, Katsuragi added, "Still, thanks for the help earlier. You really saved our hides,"

"I also wish to express my gratitude to the five of you," Kiriya spoke to Team Asuna gratefully. "I must admit, Ryubei, that move you used in going past the Shinobi Barrier was something,"

"They went through the Shinobi Barrier by themselves, Master Kiriya? Isn't that dangerous?" A puzzled Asuka asked.

"Eh, we got ourselves wrapped up in this when we tried breaking into that barrier," Raika gestured to Ryubei's scarf which twitched a little. "Didn't make things easy but, it still made sure we didn't get injured,"

"Now that you mention it, you used your scarf to take us away from our opponents," said Ikaruga to Ryubei. "Is it perhaps your weapon?"

"Correct. For your information, it is no ordinary piece of fabric," Ryubei placed one hand on his scarf. "This is the Dragon Cloth. It responds to the will of its owner and hence, moves in accordance to how the user commands it to,"

"So, it's a living piece of cloth? Strange," An idea struck Katsuragi's mind. Grinning, she said to Ryubei, "Say, think you could lend me that scarf?"

"Unfortunately, the Dragon Cloth is bound to me. Once it falls into a person's ownership, it will never pass itself to anyone else," Curiously, Ryubei asked, "May I ask as to why you desire to have it?"

"It's nothing. I juuuust thought of trying something with it," Katsuragi replied with a hint of cheekiness.

"Katsuragi, please do not bring up anything indecent in front of our guests," As if she read her blonde classmate's mind, Ikaruga frowned.

"Oh, come on, Ikaruga! I'm only wondering what it's like to wear it. Especially when you wrap your boobs with it-"

"What are you saying?!" A slightly flustered Ryubei momentarily leaned back. "The Dragon Cloth is a sacred item passed down in my family! By no means shall it be used for such an embarrassing act-" A trail of blood slowly flowed out his nose, prompting him to cover it with his hand.

"Ah! Your nose is bleeding again! Are you okay? If you're ill, let us take you to the hospital," offered Asuka.

"Eh, don't mind Ryubei. He's got this problem when it comes to anything that embarrasses him. And speaking of which…" Raika, who sat at the right most end of his team, moved up to Katsuragi, whom was close to him, and placed an arm around her neck. This surprised Katsuragi as well as her teammates.

"…aren't you cute! What say you and I go grab some ramen later?" Cheerfully, Raika flirted with Katsuragi. An unimpressed Ikazuchi landed a light karate chop on his comrade's head and pulled him away by the ear.

"Do not shame yourself!" criticized Ikazuchi as he and Raika returned to their seats.

"What's the big deal? It's friendship," Raika protested lightly. The sight of this caused Kiriya to chuckle briefly.

"Well, now, it seems you're getting along with my students," Shifting to a serious tone, Kiriya said, "On a separate matter, I might have a lead on the identity of their attackers,"

"Are you aware of the assailants' identities, Master Kiriya?" asked Ikaruga.

"I have a hunch based on our guests' story. To begin with, your enemies were clearly inhuman. One of them however, was capable of creating a Shinobi Barrier that could not be dispelled by a single person alone. Only elite ninja can possess this skill and I was informed one with this ability was sent to Lord Hanzo's squad,"

"Master Kiriya, are you perhaps implying…" said Ikaruga as her team was intrigued by their teacher's words.

"It's possible. I will need to examine this with headquarters," Kiriya walked to the other end of the table. With a smile, he said to Team Asuna, "In the meantime, why not let the girls give you all a tour of the campus?"

"Really? Are you sure?" An interested Hidari asked.

"Definitely. Consider this as thanks for saving my pupils," replied Kiriya in approval.

"But, what if those monsters come and attack us again?" asked Hibari.

"I've thought of that. To prevent attracting further hostilities, all of you shall remain within the school. Do not go out to town until I return," Kiriya spoke to the youngsters warily.

"Aw, seriously? That sucks," said a disappointed Katsuragi.

"For your safety, this is the wisest course of action. With that, if you may excuse me," In a puff of smoke, Kiriya vanished. The guys were startled by the man's disappearing act.

"Woah!" When the smoke had settled, Raika said to Team Hanzo, "Did your teacher pull off the standard ninja disappearing trick?!"

"You'll have to excuse Master Kiriya. It's something he does often," said Ikaruga politely.

"Shall we get going then?" Yagyu stood up. "We have training to do so let's make this quick,"

"So, even you all train as well. Pardon me for enquiring but, what is your routine like?" Ikazuchi asked as the rest got on their feet.

"Oh, we usually train in a practice room here and at the exercise grounds nearby," answered Asuka. "Would you like to join us?"

"I appreciate the offer but, I'm afraid we'd be intruding should we accept," An uncertain Ikazuchi frowned.

"Come on, Ikazuchi! What's the harm in joining them?" said Raika encouragingly. "It'll be fun!"

"Yeah, I think the same! I actually want to see your techniques. They were pretty cool!" remarked an eager Hibari.

"I am in agreement with Hibari," Yagyu smiled approvingly. "Since you saved her, I do not mind,"

"Then, it's decided! Let's train together!" Katsuragi added cheerfully.

"Well, if you put it that way," A small smile crossed Ikazuchi's lips. "I shall gladly accept,"

"In that case, let me say one thing," Asuna smiled at Team Hanzo courteously. "It's very nice to meet all of you,"

"Yup! The same goes for us!" Asuka responded cheerily. Both her and Asuna's team members were happy on hearing her words.

"Okay, now that we're done with this," Raika grinned at everybody. "What's the first thing we're going to do?"

* * *

Katana: Traditional Japanese sword.

Kaishin: Japanese. Roughly meaning "Monster Clone".

Raijinsen: Japanese. Roughly meaning "Lightning God's Wire".

Shoji: A form of traditional Japanese architecture. It is a door, window or room divider consisting of translucent paper over a frame of wood.

Wakizashi: Japanese short sword.


	3. Scroll 2

The Hebijo Clandestine Girl's Academy is a hidden school with a reputation so excellent it draws a never-ending stream of applicants. Unlike Hanzo National Academy, which is home to "good" ninja", it is comprised of "evil" ninja. It is to be noted that this does not make them mortal enemies. Rather, they are defined as such due to taking different approaches to their missions. Among the students in Hebijo Academy is the Hebijo Five, an elite group whom underwent harsh training to become what they are.

The leader of this team is Miyabi. White haired and with yellow eyes, she is dedicated to honing her abilities as a shinobi.

The second member after her is the bespectacled Imu. With light brown hair and dark green eyes, she is devoted to Miyabi to the point of romantic admiration.

Next is Murasaki, the younger sister of Imu. A quiet girl with her hair and eyes dyed in purple, she is known to be a shut-in. Despite this, Murasaki's skills are valued especially by her sibling.

The last two members of the Hebijo Five are a pair of twins with heterochromatic eyes. One is Ryobi, the younger of the duo having brown hair and a sadistic nature. The older one, Ryona, is a masochistic blonde who often derives pleasure from her sister's sadism.

It is late in the evening and the five are relaxing in a large open air bath overlooking forest covered hills. Sitting in the warm water, they were engaging in their daily shenanigans. Ryona was taunting Ryobi to hit her for fun. Imu sat near Miyabi in an attempt to get "comfortable". Next to Imu, Murasaki was watching her friends in amusement.

"Ryobi-chan! Spank me more! Come on~" said Ryona seductively.

"Shut it, you damn sow!" An irritated Ryobi smacked her twin's head, eliciting a moan from Ryona.

"Ah, to sit so close to Miyabi… How blissful…" Imu said, lost in her own delusional thoughts.

"Imu, calm yourself," Miyabi spoke seriously. "More importantly, it is hard to believe that there is no word of the elite squad,"

"Yeah," Snapping out of her thoughts, Imu said, "Suzune-sensei informed us. On top of that, we're to stay here while she checks this matter with headquarters,"

"But… why… would there be no news?" asked Murasaki curiously.

"Regardless, we do as we're told. Come, we train once more," Miyabi stood up to walk out of the bath. As the others followed her, Murasaki briefly turned to see the sky. It was then that something caught her eye.

"Hey, Murasaki? What's wrong?" Imu said as everyone noticed the purple haired girl standing still.

"What… is that?" At Murasaki's question, all gazed at where she was looking. Five individuals, one of them screaming, were descending head first. The unidentified people crashed into the water, prompting the girls to shield themselves from the resulting splash.

"What in the world?!" Ryobi exclaimed. When the splash subsided, the figures slowly rose up a short distance in front of the Hebijo Five. They were a group of males similar in age to the ladies.

One was Mikami, a stoic looking young man having short scruffy black hair dyed with white streaks. He had grayish blue eyes and wore a black haori* tied around the waist, a black hakama* tied above the hips and falling to the ankles, purple T-shirt printed with Kanji saying "Aku Soku Zan"*, along with purple and white Air Jordan shoes. Tied to his hips was a purple and white sheath storing a katana.

Next, were a pair of messy haired twins named Ryoji and Ryoma. Ryoji had brown hair and blue eyes whilst Ryoma was a blonde with green eyes. The brown haired twin wore a red track jacket draped over his shoulders, a white T-shirt, red track pants as well as red and white sports shoes. As for Ryoma, he donned a formal white outfit consisting of a tuxedo, long pants, shirt and shoes.

The fourth guy was Imo. Wearing square frame glasses, he has brown hair parting at the forehead and blue eyes. His clothing was a short sleeved camo shirt, brown long pants and matching leather shoes.

The final boy was Murai. He had purple hair partially concealing his forehead and pale orange eyes that made him appear listless. He wore a purple shirt with white rolled up sleeves and a white collar, black long pants and dark gray shoes.

"Damn!" Ryoma, who screamed earlier, gave his clothes a quick glance over. "My tux's all wet!"

"Inugami-sensei did mention the trip would be rough," said Imo. "And it's a miracle we're still in one piece given the height of our fall,"

"That does not change what we must do. Our goal is to find Baikin and ensure he faces justice," Mikami firmly stated to his companions.

"Always dead set on the target, eh, leader?" Ryoji smirked at Mikami.

"Um, guys? Do you realize where we're in?" Murai asked his teammates.

"Now that you mention it, we're in some kind of hot spring-" Ryoma paused abruptly. His team noticed the Hebijo Five whom they were clearly oblivious to while talking. The boys and girls stared at one another, eyes widened in shock.

"Ah, crap…" muttered Ryoma. At this, Imo hung his head down and placed a hand on his temple.

"God help us if we die…" said Ryoji.

* * *

Team Mikami operates on one philosophy-That justice must be meted out accordingly. They had previously exercised this doctrine by mercilessly eliminating the corrupt. Circumstances however, led to them joining the Shinobi Association and toning down their ways. Nevertheless, they will not hesitate to bring a swift end to evil whenever appropriate.

Even if it means landing in a bath occupied by a bunch of nude females. Accidentally.

Needless to say, a misunderstanding arose wherein Miyabi accused Team Mikami as intruders. The fact that she disclosed her group were "evil" ninjas did not help clear it. Eventually, the Hebijo elites transformed into their combat garments and fought the males. The battle took place in a Shinobi Barrier conjured by Imu, a black space filled with floating green Kanji.

"Who are you? What is your purpose?!" Miyabi demanded, she and Mikami pushing their katanas against themselves.

"I could ask the same of you," Mikami replied in a low serious tone. "Why do you address yourself as "evil"?"

"What are you talking about?" A slightly puzzled Miyabi responded. Meanwhile, Mikami's companions summoned weapons out of scrolls and were fighting the remaining Hebijo ninja. Ryoji was spinning a red and gold bo staff to deflect bullets from Ryobi's rifle. Ryoma and Ryona exchanged gunfire with a pair of black and red handguns and quad handguns respectively. The two blondes were acrobatically avoiding each other's attacks. Midway through this, Ryoma fired two bullets that whizzed past Ryona and curved to her back. She avoided them in the nick of time albeit letting one graze a shoulder.

"Ow~ That gave me the shivers! Could you shoot me with that move again? It felt so good~" Striking an arabesque en pointe pose, an elated Ryona was speaking suggestively to Ryoma.

"The heck?! What kind of person gets off on being shot?!" An incredulous Ryoma aimed his guns at Ryona.

"I believe you're dealing with a masochist, Ryoma!" uttered a passing by Imo. Wielding a scythe with a touch panel on its shaft, the spectacled boy slashed at floating fox spirits summoned by Imu. The brunette Hebijo ninja leaped up and flew forward at lightning speed. Holding an electrically augmented bo staff, she thrust it to Imo.

"Secret Ninja Art: Dead Fox!" Seeing the incoming attack, Imo moved his weapon aside. He swung it in an arc, creating a dark crescent shaped void. The empty vacuum blocked and repelled Imu, forcing her to land back on the ground.

"Black Hole," Imo held his scythe diagonally, the void he produced disappearing.

"You… You're a shinobi?!" An astonished Imu raised her eyebrows.

"It's as you figured," smirked Imo. "I see you and your friends are the same as well,"

"So, what of it?!" As Imu readied her weapon, a nearby Murasaki was swinging shurikens held by her hair at Murai. The latter, laptop in one hand, evaded the spinning blades and typed on it rapidly. A rectangular digital barrier materialized and deflected Murasaki's next strike. The purple headed shinobi jumped back, leaving a short gap between them.

"That's strange…" A pondering Murasaki stood at her spot. Her action grabbed Murai's attention. "You smell familiar…"

"Huh?" Murai frowned in confusion.

"You have the same scent as mine… Are you… a shut-in?"

"Murasaki! What're you doing standing there?! We need to defeat our enemies!" cried out Imu as she was pressing her staff onto Imo's scythe.

"If that's what you want, I'll handle it!" Hearing Imu, Ryobi kept her rifle and generated a gear like apparatus on her back. It opened up to reveal a missile launcher and two launch pads that she took hold of.

"What in the…" Ryoji said, the guys surprised at seeing the weapon.

"Ryobi, wait! It's reckless to use that move-" Miyabi called out. Before she could finish, Ryobi pushed a button on each of her launch pads. An endless barrage of missiles were fired out of the brunette's machine and rained on the males. They immediately ran around to dodge them along with the subsequent explosions that came. The Hebijo Five sans Ryobi was forced to follow suit. In the midst of this, Ryona reveled in the chaos by engulfing herself in the blasts.

"Ah~ Soooo good!" Ryona, her clothes partially ripped up, squealed in delight. "Ryobi-chan~ Shoot me more~"

"Goddamn, she's crazy!" yelled Ryoma who barely avoided an explosion. "At this rate, we're gonna get killed!"

"Ryobi, are you mad?! You're going take us all down!" shouted Imu.

"I got this! I'll waste these perverts that crashed in here!" Ryobi unrelentingly continued her assault on Team Mikami.

"It was an accident!" retorted Ryoji.

"Like I care!" As Ryobi replied, one of her missiles went off course. It strayed to Murasaki and was close to impacting on her. The Hebijo Five watched in horror, Imu crying her sister's name out loudly. At that moment, Imo rushed to Murasaki's front. He blocked the missile with a well timed Black Hole and sent it flying to the rest. A chain of explosions soon ensued, making everyone duck for cover. When the dust had settled, the females found their respective opponents looking a little dirtied. This was due to them shielding the girls from harm.

"What is this?" Miyabi asked Mikami. The Hebijo Five were surprised at Team Mikami's actions. "Why did you protect us?"

"We may have been fighting," Mikami said as the boys faced Miyabi's team. "But, it would be unrighteous to allow you and your friends to perish,"

"I don't understand. For what reason are you sparing us? What are you planning?" questioned Imu.

"I can assure you we have no hidden motives," Keeping his katana, Mikami said, "May I ask that we cease fighting? I wish to talk,"

* * *

Team Mikami and the Hebijo Five, in their school uniforms, sat in a dimly lit wooden room with a shoji. Seated in front of them was a tall purple haired lady wearing red-framed glasses, a tight black miniskirt and a long-sleeved, classy, white dress shirt revealing much of her bust. The woman is Suzune, the Hebijo Five's teacher and a past student of Hanzo National Academy. She was informed of the events to date and listened to Team Mikami's explanation on the Shinobi Association's search for Baikin. This was after returning from headquarters and dispelling the Shinobi Barrier prior.

"Why should we believe you?" A wary Miyabi asked Mikami.

"Because it is true," answered Mikami gently.

"I do not think your story is farfetched," Suzune stated to Team Mikami. "Dimensional travel is a subject that we are no stranger to. Though I never anticipated a large group such as yours entering our world,"

"Are you believing them, Suzune-sensei?" asked Ryobi.

"Unless anyone wishes to prove otherwise, our guests do not seem to be lying," Suzune gazed at Team Mikami. "You also protected my students during your fight with them. On that note, allow me to ask, why did you do so?

"We adhere to a principle in which all evil shall be subjugated accordingly," Mikami replied. "Your students identified themselves as such hence, prompting us to fight. However, I sensed no malice in them. Had we fought further, we might have taken their lives. And that is unnecessary and unacceptable,"

"So, you are against evil yet you'd spare them?" Suzune was intrigued. "You do realize that by doing so, we'd have the opportunity to eliminate all of you?"

"We are aware. That alone however, does not justify killing your pupils. We may oppose evil but, we do not simply cut it down as we please. Only those whom we deem truly vile are to be severed. And your students are no such individuals,"

"What do you mean?" said Imu.

"That shall be answered," Mikami looked at the Hebijo Five. "But, there is a more important thing that I wish to say. And that is to apologize on behalf of my team,"

"Wait. Why are you apologizing?" said Miyabi as her group became puzzled.

"On arriving here, we disturbed your personal space. Though it was unintentional, it does not change the fact that your privacy was intruded. For this, we humbly apologize. Should this not suffice to clear your doubts on us, we will leave this place and continue with our mission," The Hebijo Five fell silent. They did not expect Mikami, whom just minutes ago was their enemy, to be modest. Seeing this, Suzune could not help but chuckle softly.

"You don't have to be too polite. Your situation is comprehensible," Suzune stated to Mikami. "There is no need for your team to leave. In relation to this, I have a proposal,"

"A proposal?" said Imo curiously.

"We shall assist you in searching for your comrades and carrying out your objective. In return, you will help us to investigate a matter. There have been mysterious disappearances reported recently. We sent an elite squad of ninja to determine the reason but, no word was heard of them since," Suzune explained. "I do not know if this relates to your case but, it may be your best lead in finding Baikin,"

"Suzune-sensei, are you suggesting we join forces with them?" Imu referred to Team Mikami.

"Yes, I am. Of course, this decision requires your consent. Are there any objections?" Suzune's question caused the Hebijo Five and Team Mikami to be quiet. After thinking for a minute, Miyabi decided to speak.

"Very well. We accept the proposal, Suzune-sensei," In a matter-of-fact tone, Miyabi said to Team Mikami, "Consider this as gratitude for saving my team,"

"If Miyabi says that, I suppose it's fine," Imu turned to Imo. "You did protect my sister so, thanks,"

"I guess that settles it then?" asked Ryoma.

"It seems so. Further to this, would it trouble you to provide us with lodging, Miss Suzune?" Imo spoke to Suzune.

"There are spare rooms available in this school. We'll bring you there," the Hebijo instructor replied.

"Is this okay though? This is an all girls' school, right?" asked Ryoma.

"It's fine," Ryobi began eyeing Team Mikami cautiously. "So long as you don't crash in front of us in the bath again…"

"But, Ryobi-chan, doesn't it feel nice to have someone look at our bodies? In fact, now that we're friends, would you like to see my… breasts?" With a catty expression, Ryona slowly lifted up her shirt for the boys.

"Woah, the hell's wrong with you?!" Ryoma, eyes closed and head turned aside, raised his palms in bewilderment. "No one wants to see your birthday suit-" He was interrupted by Ryobi kicking her twin sister in frustration. All watched as Ryona pleaded gleefully to be beaten more. Ryobi did exactly that, earning frowns from everybody except Mikami and Suzune.

"Your teammate has a unique personality," Mikami remarked to Miyabi, his stoic demeanor maintained.

"Yes," Miyabi glanced to Mikami. "Admittedly,"

* * *

With the alliance between Team Mikami and Hebijo established, they settled in for the night without further incidents. The next morning, Miyabi's squad proceeded to their personal dining space. It was a white walled room with a brown table and chairs in the center and a bookshelf at one corner. Entering it, they were greeted by Team Mikami standing near the table. Laid on it were several plates containing rice with sliced cucumbers, cherry tomatoes and two croquettes.

"Good morning," Imo smiled at the Hebijo Five. "We've cooked breakfast,"

"You all made this?" said Imu to Team Mikami. Her team marveled at the food presented to them.

"Imo did. With our help," Ryoji referred to his peers save Imo.

"Correct. Think of it as our way of apologizing for the disturbance we caused. Shall we eat together?" Imo beckoned for the Hebijo Five to join the guys for breakfast. The group sat at the table and enjoyed their food. Imu, in particular, was amazed by the croquettes which was filled with a creamy cheese sauce.

"This… is great!" commented Imu upon taking a bite of her croquette.

"It's… delicious…" Murasaki smiled to herself.

"Isn't it?" Ryoji grinned lightly in approval. "Imo's good when it comes to the fried stuff,"

"I admit this is nice," said a smiling Miyabi.

"I'm glad to hear that. It's a pleasure to see you all enjoying the food," Imo said to the ladies politely.

"By the way, you said this yesterday but, only those whom you deem truly vile are to be severed," Ryobi asked Mikami, "What exactly do you mean by "truly vile"?" Silence followed as Team Mikami stopped eating. Noticing this, the Hebijo Five did the same.

"First off, I will have to tell a story of the past," Mikami spoke calmly. "To begin with, my team and I were originally part of The Organization,"

"What?" Miyabi said, the Hebijo Five's attention acquired by Mikami's statement.

"The Organization recruited me and subsequently, I found my comrades and enlisted them into their ranks," Mikami mentioned his peers. "We worked under the principle that evil had to be eliminated no matter how ruthless we had to be in doing so. We took the lives of the unscrupulous and abducted people close to them, if any. The kidnapped were confined within The Organization for what was eventually known as Project Kaishin,"

"It was our encounters with the Shinobi Association that made us realize the extent of our deeds. We were manipulated by Baikin to act on our beliefs and in turn, fuel his interests," For a minute, Mikami's eyes were downcast. "And hence, we understood. We slayed people only because they held the title of "evil". But, that in itself does not make one vile. A truly vile person is one who goes beyond being labelled as wicked,"

"So, to put it simply, you all were once extremists," said Imu to Team Mikami.

"Indeed," replied Mikami. "Our point is that evil is merely a name. Depending on the circumstances, a person calling himself as such may not necessarily be judged. We failed to understand this, leading to unjustified killing. As atonement for our crimes, we decided to find Baikin and have him answer for the things he had done,"

"I want to ask," Curiously, Ryobi spoke to Team Mikami. "Why did all of you end up with The Organization in the first place?" There was another moment of silence.

"We each had our own problems," Ryoji said, unsmiling. "Our troubles led us to think that justice never exists unless we uphold it. But, like our leader said, that doesn't justify what we did back then,"

"Problems? What are they?" Out of curiosity, Ryona tilted her head.

"Regarding that," Ryoji glanced aside. "Maybe next time,"

"You speak of eradicating evil yet you'd join hands with us," Putting on a serious expression, Miyabi gazed at Mikami intently. "Let me ask you then. Supposing we were to engage in a cruel act, would you cut us down the same way you did in the past?" Her question caused the other Hebijo ninja to be alarmed.

"Miyabi, what are you-"

"We evil ninja are reputed to have done things to fuel the interests of man," Imu was stopped by Miyabi raising a hand. "And that includes those corrupted by the lure of wealth. Knowing this, are you still willing to side with us?" Again, there was silence. Mikami clasped his hands and placed them on the table. He moved his head slightly forward and stared at Miyabi.

"There may come a time for us to be in conflict and cross swords," Mikami calmly answered Miyabi. "But, that time is not now. Though you and your team label yourselves as evil, none of you harbor enough malice to warrant judgement. Therefore, neither of us shall point our blades to one another," Leaning back, he added, "If you are satisfied with I have said, let us meet Miss Suzune. I believe we are to see her soon," The Hebijo Five were quiet as they pondered over Mikami's words.

"…Alright," Miyabi nodded. "We will leave things as it is and proceed. Let's finish up here and see Suzune-sensei," When she was done talking, Suzune had entered the room hurriedly. All eyes were on the teacher as she quickly walked up to the group.

"All of you, prepare for battle. Yoma have been sighted coming to the school," Suzune's voice though calm hid a sense of urgency.

"What?! Why are they here?!" Miyabi exclaimed, the Hebijo Five surprised at the news. Concurrently, Team Mikami became curious at the mention of "Yoma".

"I do not know. And that is not all. The guards saw a person among the Yoma," Suzune's face displayed slight uneasiness.

"It's…"

* * *

Aku Soku Zan: Japanese saying for "A swift death to evil".

Haori: A traditional Japanese hip- or thigh-length kimono-style jacket.

Hakama: Traditional Japanese trousers.


	4. Scroll 3

There once was a group of elite ninja that preceded the Hebijo Five. Due to a certain incident, these shinobi fled Hebijo Academy and lived as renegades. Not falling within the spectrum of "good" or "evil", they spend most of their days eking out a menial living. This team, five in number, is called the Crimson Squad.

The Crimson Squad is led by Homura, a tanned girl with green eyes and dark brown hair tied in a long ponytail. She displays headstrong and intense behavior especially in combat.

Following Homura is Hikage. Having amber eyes with vertical slit-shaped pupils and green hair, she appears emotionless and apathetic. However, Hikage does express her thoughts when necessary.

The next member is Haruka. A sophisticated lady with curled blonde hair and green eyes, she comes off as sadistic and teasing at times. Despite this, she does exhibit a considerate nature.

The fourth member is Yomi. Well-mannered and pleasant, she has long blonde hair and green eyes. Yomi is known to be caring to the unfortunate and acts as a mother figure to her comrades.

Finally, there is Mirai. A short black haired girl wearing an eyepatch on one of her red eyes, she had a history of low self-esteem and being timid. In truth, however, Mirai is generally nice thanks in part to her experiences with the Crimson Squad.

Today, the Crimson Squad, dressed in casual clothing, started their morning with training. By that, they mean carrying cargo. Homura insisted that this was a means to earn the team's pay as well as strengthen their arm muscles. The girls were moving back and forth between a truck and several shop lots, lifting cardboard boxes containing dry goods.

"Ugh… Why do we have to do this to start the day?" Mirai grumbled as she and the squad carried a box each to a store.

"Show some spirit, Mirai!" urged Homura. "This is nothing compared to the training we've done in the past. Plus, we're killing two birds with one stone,"

"That's true. Not only do we get our money but, we can also develop our strength," Teasingly, Haruka said, "Particularly yours, Mirai, what with your figure being quite petite,"

"Ah! Mistress Haruka's making fun of me!" Mirai was flustered by Haruka's statement.

"It's okay, Mirai," said Yomi positively. "Speaking of which, the manager informed that a few more will be helping us,"

"Is that so? It's fine I guess," Hikage said blankly. Putting down the boxes at the storefront, the group returned to the truck for the next load.

"Don't let that make you complacent though. We always have to take our jobs seriously," Homura advised her companions.

"By the way, Yomi, is that the help we were told of?" Haruka pointed to the truck which was not too far off the Crimson Squad. The manager, a portly man, was talking to five boys whom just arrived. As Homura's team approached them, they observed the males' features.

The first guy was tanned and had spiky black hair with the bangs hanging over his face. His eyes were dark green and he wore a black T-shirt, gray long pants, matching arm and leg warmers and a pair of black and white sneakers.

Next was a boy with short light blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a teal green jacket with a brown T-shirt underneath, beige pants and brown shoes.

The third male had brown hair reaching the sides of his face with a single bang covering his forehead. His eyes were emerald and he donned a casual pink and white suit with black and white cotton shoes.

The fourth was a guy with shoulder length green hair and yellow eyes having slit shaped pupils. His clothes were an orange snakeskin jacket baring his body, black leather pants and black shoes.

The last boy had medium length grayish black hair with a cowlick. His eyes were blue and his outfit was a jacket, long pants, and shoes, all colored black with white outlines. Under his jacket was a white T-shirt.

"Ah, you girls, perfect timing. The guys I mentioned have come," The manager spoke to Homura's side and then to the boys. "Introduce yourselves to the ladies, will you?"

"So, you're the ones we'll be working with. Good to meet you. Name's Horai," As the spiky haired male talked to the Crimson Squad, the manager left for one of the shops. In an amiable tone, Horai proceeded to introduce his company. "And these are my buddies, Yuri, Haruhi, Mikage and Kira,"

"It's nice to meet you," greeted Yuri, the blonde boy.

"Hey," Kira, the boy in black, said casually. As for the green haired guy, Mikage, he merely nodded with a blank face.

"Well, what do we have here. Christmas must have arrived early this year," The suit clad male, Haruhi, walked up to Haruka. To the girls' surprise, he placed a finger beneath Haruka's chin and tilted her head up. "Aren't you a sight to behold," Haruhi said with an alluring smile. "Care to tell me your name?"

"Hey!" Mirai cried in disfavor. "What're you doing to Mistress Haruka?!"

"Haruhi, you shouldn't hit on our new acquaintances immediately," As Haruhi withdrew from Haruka, Yuri gently said to the Crimson Squad, "I'm sorry. He has a tendency to flirt with those of the opposite gender,"

"There, now, Yuri," Horai laughed lightly. "Don't worry about Haruhi. What're your names?" After the Crimson Squad introduced themselves, the guys assisted the ladies in their work. At one point, the girls were amazed by Mikage carrying multiple boxes with one hand. When the job was over, the group walked the streets while chatting.

"Thanks for the help," Homura spoke to the boys in appreciation. "You all were really strong. Especially Mikage," Hearing this, Mikage merely nodded.

"Hm? You don't seem to converse much," Yomi remarked on Mikage's behavior.

"Don't mind Mikage. He's more of the quiet type when it comes to speech," stated Kira.

"What a coincidence. It so happens our dear Hikage can be quite the silent type as well," said an intrigued Haruka.

"Seriously? Talk about two peas in a pod, huh?" joked Horai.

"And a splendid couple they'd be. Given how similar they look," Haruhi winked at Haruka. "Do you not agree?"

"Why, I had the same idea in mind," In response, Haruka widened her eyes in interest. "I find it fascinating that we are instantly thinking alike,"

"I concur. Perhaps, this is a sign that we're meant for each other," Smiling flamboyantly, Haruhi added, "What say we discuss more of ourselves? Preferably… in private,"

"My, aren't you a tease," giggled Haruka. As she and Haruhi talked, the rest stared at the duo.

"They're getting along pretty well," commented Yomi in wonder.

"More like they're in perfect sync all of a sudden…" Homura arched an eyebrow.

"They both really are two peas in a pod," deadpanned Hikage.

"Isn't Haruhi being a little too friendly with Mistress Haruka though?" Mirai questioned suspiciously.

"Don't worry about it, Mirai. Isn't it great to see we're getting along?" Stopping on an empty spot with everyone, Horai said to the Crimson Squad, "Say, is there a good place around here to stay in?"

"Why do you ask?" answered Yomi curiously.

"The truth is, we're looking for some friends of ours since last evening," explained Yuri. "We stayed in an inn at that time, but, then decided to move elsewhere this morning to broaden our search. Will it trouble you to show us the nearest accommodation?"

"There's an inn not too far from here. If I may ask though, what are your friends like?" Haruka said to Horai's group.

"It's a bit of a long story. We got a whole lot of them out there you see," replied Horai.

"What do you mean a "whole lot"?" As Mirai spoke, Mikage's expression tensed up. All noticed the silent boy slowly moving past everybody and observing the environment.

"Mikage? What's wrong?" Yuri asked. Soon, the atmosphere gradually became forbidding.

"It appears we have unwanted company," stated Haruka.

"Well, what do you know, I was thinking the same," Horai looked at the surrounding shops and yelled to the air. "We know you're there! Quit hiding and come out!" At his words, ten masked ninjas dressed in black emerged and encircled everyone. One of them conjured a Shinobi Barrier, distorting the area into a purplish space.

"A Shinobi Barrier?!" exclaimed Homura.

"This is bad!" Quickly, Yomi said to the males, "All of you, please stand back! It's not safe!"

"I'd agree with you. If we were ordinary folk that is," Haruhi's response made the girls confused. Concurrently, the unidentified ninjas began convulsing. Fleshy growths burst out of their bodies and formed bladed appendages.

"W-What are those?!" Mirai uttered, the Crimson Squad surprised at what they saw.

"Looks like The Organization's pet project came to us," Horai turned to Homura. "This sounds sudden but, mind helping us take care of these goons? It seems you're familiar with them,"

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same," Homura smirked to herself. "I don't get what's happening but, if it's a fight they want, we'll give it to them,"

"Then, shall we proceed?" Haruka put on a confident smile.

"Yeah, you bet," Saying this, Homura and her squad mates took out a scroll each. Horai and his peers followed suit. Immediately, the Crimson Squad hurled their scrolls upwards.

"Shinobi Transformation!" Homura's team transformed into their combat garments whilst Horai's group brandished weapons summoned from their scrolls. When the two sides were finished, they gazed at one another in wonder.

"Hold it. Did you just change your appearance?" Horai asked Homura.

"Did you just bring weapons out of scrolls?" Homura said in return. There was a brief period of silence. Suddenly, Horai and Homura pointed at each other and shouted loudly in astonishment.

"You're a ninja?!" A gust of wind blew, causing the atmosphere to be rather awkward. The enemy shinobi froze as if they were rendered speechless by the current events.

"Um… You do know we're about to fight?" Kira frowned at Horai and Homura.

"Be careful! They're coming!" Yomi alerted the group of their foes whom charged at them. This led to everyone battling against an opponent each. Wielding three katanas, one in both his hands and one in his mouth, Horai was clashing blades with his foe. Homura did the same using six katanas held in her hands. The duo eventually stood back to back facing their respective opponents.

"You're holding six katanas?" An impressed Horai said to Homura. "That's badass,"

"Thanks for the compliment," grinned Homura. "Never seen anyone put a sword in their mouth by the way,"

"This is my Three Sword Style. But, we'll talk more later. We've got enemies to defeat,"

"Yeah, let's go!" Homura replied, she and Horai resuming battle. Meanwhile, the duo's companions were occupied with their own fights. Yomi was seized by her attacker's limbs only to be saved by Yuri slicing them with a brown-hilted broadsword. During this, Mirai was firing a machine gun concealed in a black umbrella at her and Kira's opponents. Both evaded the shots and lunged at Mirai. Stepping past her, Kira lifted up a black and gray attache case that reconstructed into a riot shield. As he blocked the creatures and pushed them off, Hikage threw several knives to sever her foe's tentacles. They regrew upon being cut, temporarily surprising her.

Nearby, Mikage dealt a flying kick to his enemy whereas Haruka sent a black robotic puppet to punch hers. At the same time, Haruhi played an electronic keyboard slung around his neck and shoulders. The brunette male was commanding a metallic serpentine marionette to constrict his foe. However, it broke free and tossed the puppet to the ground in front of Haruhi. Everyone subsequently assembled in the middle of the area with their backs against one another. They were encircled by the monstrous ninjas speedily dashing across the battlefield.

"Dammit, what's with these guys?! They won't die easily!" Homura complained.

"If it's the tentacles you're referring to, they'll keep growing back no matter how many of them you remove. You have to beat them in an instant," said Kira while prepping his shield.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Horai.

"Charging head on would be unwise. I propose we lure them into attacking us and striking at the right moment," Haruhi suggested, his snake puppet beside him.

"Wait, isn't that reckless?" A perplexed Mirai questioned.

"We got this. Watch," Kira's shield remodeled itself into a bow-like weapon to the Crimson Squad's awe. He aimed it above, pulling on a trigger attached to the bow. Bluish energy began to gradually accumulate at its tip. Releasing the trigger, Kira fired an arrow which flew up and split into multiple copies raining onto the creatures. They promptly avoided the barrage and jumped out of the smoke towards the group. At this, Horai called for them to counterattack.

The enemies were defeated in seconds. Horai, Homura and Hikage slashed through their opponents. Haruhi summoned a pair of snake puppets to restrain two creatures. One was decapitated with a chainsaw held by Haruka's doll. The other had its head crushed by an iron grip from Mikage. Simultaneously, Mirai and Kira blasted their foes with a bullet and arrow to the chest respectively. As for Yuri and Yomi, they cleaved their adversaries into half using broadswords. With that, the Shinobi Barrier dissipated and the environment reverted to normal.

"Whew!" Horai sheathed his katanas. "That was quite a fight, huh?"

"It was indeed," agreed Haruka. Turning to the boys with the Crimson Squad, she added, "With that out of the way, I believe we require an explanation. I heard mention of an "Organization". Care to elaborate on that?"

"Sure," answered Horai. "Before that, mind if we have a change in venue? I won't want us to stick out with our weapons,"

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. You all came from a world similar to ours to search for this Baikin person. And he's responsible for those things we fought?" Homura asked the guys. All were in the Crimson Squad's hideout, gathered in a dark basement. Homura sat on a white bed with her squad members standing close by. The males stood opposite them, Horai leaning on a wall with his arms crossed.

"In brief, that is correct," said Haruhi.

"And you're all shinobi?" queried Homura.

"Yes," Yuri confirmed.

"I must admit your story is something. Particularly, regarding Project Kaishin. Based on what you have described, it's akin to human cloning," deduced Haruka.

"Right you are. To be specific, it is a technique mastered by Baikin," Haruhi pointed out.

"Are you saying this Project Kaishin is a Ninja Art?" enquired Yomi.

"It is. According to the Association's findings, it's a forbidden practice originating in ancient times. The purpose behind it was to create life as in, an almost endless supply of human beings," Kira explained. "But, because it involved utilizing people as fuel for the process, the technique was banned and its details were hidden,"

"Is that even possible?" asked Homura.

"As crazy as it sounds, yes. Baikin found the secrets to the art and developed it further. He modified it to not only make living creatures but, to turn them into monsters," told Kira. "You saw them in our fight earlier. Which leaves us with figuring out Baikin's location,"

"Why would Baikin do this?" said Mirai curiously.

"That man's a nutcase," Horai's expression became serious. "He thinks making those clones is a way of evolving humanity by becoming weapons of destruction. If you ask me though, that's a load of bull,"

"Then, he's a madman," stated Hikage.

"Sure, he is. Baikin's also the kind who doesn't give a damn if people, including civilians, get sacrificed. I'd tell you stories of him but, first, we need to regroup with our buddies from the Association and find Baikin fast," Horai glanced aside in uneasiness. "I have a bad feeling about leaving him alone for too long,"

"Why the hurry?" enquired Yomi.

"Like Kira said, we got to know where Baikin is. Wait any further, and more people might vanish thanks to his project," At the mention of "vanish", a thought clicked in Haruka's head.

"Regarding that, I have a hunch as to where we can locate your target,"

"You do?" Yuri said, all paying attention to Haruka.

"To begin with, there have been a series of disappearances reported recently. According to our friends, a team of elite ninja were sent to investigate the cause only to vanish as well,"

"Are these friends of yours shinobi?" Haruhi asked briefly.

"Yes, they are. And so are the enemies we fought previously. In addition, they fit the description of Project Kaishin's work," In the midst of Haruka's explanation, Mirai excused herself out of the room to answer her ringing cell phone. "None of this seem to be a coincidence. We can confirm this by going to the site of the vanishings,"

"So, where is this place?" Kira said.

"It is in-"

"Everybody!" Haruka was interrupted when Mirai returned to the group hurriedly. "There's trouble!"

"What's the matter, Mirai?" Yomi said in concern.

"It's the Mikagura Sisters! The Yoma are assaulting their shrine!"

"What?!" Homura and the rest of her squad were shocked at Mirai's news. "At this time?!"

"What's a Yoma?" Kira asked as the boys fell curious.

"That will have to wait. We need to aid our friends first," With a hint of playfulness, Haruka said to Horai's team, "Would it trouble you to assist us again? We could use some muscle here,"

"Do you need to ask?" Horai got off the wall and grinned. "Count us in. We'd be happy to help a fellow ninja. Besides, I'd like to meet your pals. It'll be cool,"

"I second that," concurred Haruhi. "Especially if they are pleasing to the eye…"

"This isn't the time, Haruhi…" Yuri shook his head momentarily. "Anyway, let's hurry,"

"Yeah," A smiling Horai extended one hand to Homura. "Let's kick some ass,"

"Likewise," Homura shook Horai's hand. "Let's go!"

"Okay, then," Horai spoke as the group made their way to the door. "Team Horai, moving out!"


	5. Scroll 4

In a time when good and evil were at constant war, when the shinobi academies had yet existed, there was a ninja by the name of Kurokage. Having embarked on a crusade to eradicate evil, he realized that his actions bore no meaning. The man eventually settled down and took in five young girls as his pupils. He treated them like family until his passing. With the memories of their mentor carried in their hearts, Kurokage's students lived to become elite ninjas in the wealthy Gessen Girls' Academy.

Leading the five is Kurokage's granddaughter, Yumi. A modest individual with medium length dark gray hair tied by a white bow and icy blue eyes, she is defined as cool and serious. Yumi is also lenient and considerate towards others.

Then, there is Yozakura, right hand woman of Yumi and chief enforcer of the team. Sporting a bluish bowl cut and blue eyes, Yozakura is often serious but, can be caring to her comrades as well.

Next is the blonde Shiki. With long wavy hair and burgundy eyes, she is carefree and free spirited. In spite of this, Shiki can be more intelligent than she appears.

In addition is Murakumo, a girl with dark brown hair tied into a side ponytail and olive green eyes. Often wearing an ogre mask to exude a frightening persona, she is in truth, shy and introverted particularly without her mask.

The last of Yumi's comrades is Minori. An energetic individual, she has big blue eyes and light brown hair styled into two pigtails. Though seemingly childish in appearance and behavior, Minori does her best for the team.

It was morning and the Gessen Elites would be attending classes had it not been for an important message from the Mikagura Sisters. A trio of miko* residing in a secluded shrine, they informed that an ominous creature was scaring off hikers in a forest nearby. The three were first notified of this by Fubuki and her subordinates, Senko and Gekko. Following this, the Mikagura siblings met with Yumi's group to investigate while Fubuki and her aides stayed at the shrine. Donning their Shinobi Transformation garments, the Mikaguras and Gessen students made their way to the middle of a clearing. When they had arrived, everybody stood in front of a cave in which the entity was sighted.

"This is the place? Looks pretty gloomy in there," remarked Shiki.

"Yeah. Based on what Fubuki told us, a Yoma could be lurking in this cave," said Renka, the eldest of the Mikaguras having brown hair.

"Indeed. I am sensing a forbidding presence inside it," stated Murakumo.

"We can't be too sure until we enter," Yozakura noted. "Let's be careful as we proceed,"

"Yes. Let us exercise caution," agreed Yumi.

"What if it isn't a Yoma we're dealing with?" asked Hanabi, the second youngest of the Mikaguras with short orange hair. "Could it be a ghost then?"

"I sincerely hope that is not the case…" At the mention of a ghost, Yumi felt slightly apprehensive.

"Don't worry! We'll do our best no matter what we're facing!" Minori assured cheerfully.

"I second that," added the Mikaguras' youngest, a short blonde named Kafuru. "Even if it's only a ghost, I'll blast it with my water guns,"

"Did somebody say "GHOST"?!" A monstrous voice boomed from within the cave, catching the girls' attention. "You fools! I am no ghost! I am a denizen of the dark! You best leave lest you be devoured!"

"Whoa!" A startled Hanabi exclaimed. "What was that?!"

"It must be what's been frightening the hikers," Yozakura prepared a pair of oversized gauntlets on her arms. "Get ready!"

"Wait, Yozakura. It appears our opponent is capable of speech. Allow me to ascertain its identity," Raising one hand, Yumi signaled for Yozakura to stand down. The Gessen Elites' leader moved ahead and stared at the cave's pitch black entrance. Firmly she said, "Who are you?"

"Who am I? WHO AM I?! I am the powerful, the terrifying, dweller of shadows!" The voice's owner slowly walked forward, talking dramatically. It stopped at the entrance and grinned maliciously. "Fear me, if you dare," With tense expressions, Yumi and her companions observed the now visible entity. Its body was shrouded in darkness and its face covered in multiple red eyes with black slit pupils. White jagged teeth were seen in its mouth, opened into a vicious smile which soon faded.

"Hm? What's this?" The monster's demeanor shifted to that of intrigue. "Who are you to be unafraid of me?"

"We're shinobi if it's any of your business," answered Renka.

"Shinobi? As in ninja?"

"What of it?" questioned Kafuru. To her group's surprise, the shadowy being laughed heartily in return.

"Well, isn't this a coincidence!" In a cloud of black smoke, the creature vanished and was replaced by a young man sharing the Mikaguras and Gessen Elites' age. He had black shoulder length spiky hair and wore a light purple formal shirt with a black cravat, vest, pants, cape and black boots with grey soles. The females eyed him in puzzlement as he stepped out with a bright smile. "To think I'd meet my kind here! ¡Que sorprendente!*"

"Que… Soap, dent?" Minori tilted her head in confusion.

"Oh, dear me, where are my manners?" The neatly dressed boy bowed to the ladies. "Allow me to introduce myself, señoritas*. I am Shinjo. Like you all, I and my currently absent company are ninjas,"

"You're a ninja? For real?" quizzed Shiki.

"Guilty as charged, chica*," Shinjo raised his hands and grinned lightly. "Speaking of my friends, they should be back any minute now. And there they are!" Avidly, he gestured to four boys coming up to him. The first of them had icy blue eyes and short gray hair with downward facing spikes. He wore a light blue-T shirt beneath a snow white cloak, grey long pants and white shoes.

Next was a male with wavy ginger hair pulled back to reveal his forehead. His eyes were a jungle green and he wore a pickle green T-shirt with a matching pair of sneakers, rainbow striped arm warmers and long brown pants.

The third guy had black eyes and a bluish-black bowl cut. His clothes were a short sleeved white shirt tucked into dark blue long trousers and black sneakers with white soles. In addition, he donned a light blue buttoned V-neck sweater over his shirt.

The final boy was yellow eyed with lime green hair fashioned into a bobcut and having spiky bangs pointing upwards. He wore a large blue jacket with a black and white hood, white zipper and multicolored polka dots on its surface. He was also dressed in turquoise jeans and his footwear was a pair of bubblegum pink sneakers.

"Hey, Shinjo, we're back!" The green haired male greeted cheerily, later shifting his gaze to the ladies curiously. "Hm? Who're they?"

"I'm glad you asked, Midori! These fine bellezas* are ninjas like us!" Shinjo turned to the Gessen Elites and Mikaguras. "Let me present to you my amigos*. Starting with our leader, Shirayuki, followed by Benkei, Aoyama and Midori," As he spoke, Shinjo motioned to each of the four guys.

"You're really ninjas?" The ginger haired Benkei asked the females softly.

"We've said it already, but, yeah," Referring to Shinjo, Renka said, "Care to tell us what your friend was doing in this cave?"

"I'll explain," The icy eyed Shirayuki stepped up to the girls. "Before that, may I have your names?" After the Gessen Elites and Mikaguras introduced themselves, the boys shared about the Shinobi Association and their arrival in this world. They had landed in the forest yesterday evening and found refuge in a cave. Shinjo had stayed to guard it in the morning while his peers searched for clues on their whereabouts.

"So, you all came from another world? That's totally crazy!" Shiki stated to the boys with interest.

"Believe it or not, it's true," said Aoyama, the boy with the bowl cut.

"But, why hide in this cave when you could find a town?" Renka queried.

"To answer your question, señorita, we did end up in the middle of nowhere. Hence, it was only natural to be cautious of our surroundings," stated Shinjo. "We decided to use this cavern as a temporary base of operations as it was the closest shelter we discovered. I remained in it as a guard whilst my camarada* scouted the area for a more suitable location,"

"Your manner of speech seems different," Murakumo digressed. "Are you a foreigner?"

"No exactamente*. My mother is Mexican and my father Japanese. As such, it is a tendency for me to speak the Spanish language," Shinjo glanced at Shirayuki. "To add to this subject further, Shirayuki is also of mixed descent with his parents being Russian and Japanese,"

"Is that so? You two don't look the part though…" Yozakura commented on Shirayuki and Shinjo.

"Da*. It is because we take after our Japanese parents," As Shirayuki replied, he arched an eyebrow at the ladies. "Forgive me if this sounds rude but, isn't some of your clothing a little too risqué? Notably, Shiki's,"

"You think so? It's normal for us. Plus, it makes us look sexy, you know?" winked Shiki.

"Erm… Okay?" Benkei was nervous of Shiki's act. Her revealing outfit did not help matters.

"Shiki, you're making our acquaintance uneasy," Yozakura frowned to which Shiki responded by playfully sticking her tongue out.

"Anyway, it's really cool to meet more shinobi like you. We should hang out and do something fun!" An excited Midori said to the girls. His enthusiasm was brief as he added, "Is what I'm saying but, we've no idea where to go,"

"How about we bring you to our shrine? We can talk further there with our master and friends," Renka offered to Shirayuki's group.

"Your master?" Aoyama fell curious.

"Yup. We call her Mistress Sayuri. She's one of the oldest and strongest ninjas there is! Imagine her reaction when she meets all of you!" said Hanabi eagerly.

"Honestly, it's nothing to be worked up over…" Kafuru mentioned.

"Well, you have my interest in this shrine and master of yours. I'd personally love to see them," Shinjo moved his gaze from Renka to his teammates. "What do you say, fellas?"

"I agree. It's better for us to continue our conversation elsewhere," Gratefully, Shirayuki said to Renka. "If it's not of any trouble to you, we gladly accept your invitation. Bol'shoye spasiba*,"

"Um… I'm afraid I do not understand what you've uttered," An uncertain Yumi replied.

"It is Russian for, 'Thank you very much'," smiled Shirayuki. "Shall we go?"

"Okay! It's nice to have you!" Hearing Minori, the Mikaguras led everyone out of the clearing. They went through the forest with Shinjo and Shirayuki sharing words in their foreign languages. At the same time, Shiki was teasing Benkei who blushed at her outfit. A few laughed as Yozakura stopped Shiki. A moment later, Renka halted on the spot as if detecting an abnormality.

"Hm? What's wrong, big sis?" Kafuru asked, the group focused on Renka.

"Odd… Something's up," Turning serious, Renka rushed forward.

"Hey! Wait up!" Hanabi gave chase followed by the rest. Soon, all reached a flight of stone steps that brought them to a temple above. They stopped at the entrance, a red torii*, and witnessed a horde of demonic beasts in the center of it. At this, Renka's eyes widened.

"No way. It's the Yoma!"

* * *

Sayuri stood at the Mikaguras' shrine awaiting their return. An old grey haired woman dressed in traditional clothes, she was accompanied by several individuals. One was Fubuki, the half Yoma half human sister figure of Yumi, donning a brown hooded winter coat. Her accomplices, a pair of long grey haired twins, were catching up with two residents of the temple. They were Kagura, a little black haired child in white, and Naraku, a girl with pale green shoulder length hair wearing black and orange. Sayuri and Fubuki watched as the four exchanged news of recent developments.

It was not long before the six sensed a nearby presence observing them. Leaving the temple in their comrades' care, Sayuri and Fubuki went to track down the watcher. And then it happened. Out of the blue, Yoma emerged and swarmed the complex. Kagura's team sans Naraku transformed to fight. Normally, such foes did not give much trouble to the likes of them. This would be the case if not for the fact that the Yoma were resilient. No matter how many wounds they sustained, they kept standing back up looking good as new.

Just when Kagura, in her adult self, was being overwhelmed with her group, help came in the form of the Gessen Elites plowing through the opposition. Together with Team Shirayuki and the Mikaguras, the Gessen students joined Kagura's side in facing the Yoma.

"Are you alright?" A concerned Yumi asked Kagura and her company.

"You're here. The Yoma appeared from nowhere and attacked us," reported Senko calmly.

"They're not your ordinary ones. They keep coming at us despite getting hit by our attacks!" The Yoma, twenty in number, circled everyone as Gekko spoke. She then noticed Team Shirayuki. "Who are they?"

"They're ninjas we found during our investigation," Shiki was scanning the situation. "Where's Sayuri and Fubuki-chi by the way?"

"Lady Sayuri and Fubuki went after a person watching us," explained Naraku. "As for your guests, they'll have to wait. These Yoma must be stopped,"

"If that's what you want, how about leaving this to us?" Referring to the males, Shinjo moved to one end of the group.

"What do you plan on doing?" Kagura questioned authoritatively.

"We will halt the enemy's movements," Shirayuki walked to the side opposite Shinjo's. "For the moment, may I kindly ask for those apart from the both of us to stand back?"

"What are you-" Naraku was interrupted by the Yoma, half of them charging at Shirayuki and Shinjo each. As the girls became alerted, the two guys merely remained collected. Shirayuki's cloak dissipated, turning to snow that began circling his feet. Shinjo in the meantime, lifted one hand slowly. With a smirk, he snapped his fingers. A dark shadow extended out of his soles and split into tendrils which ensnared Shinjo's foes. Simultaneously, Shirayuki conjured a wave of snow that swept over his opponents and encased them in blocks of white.

"Amazing!" Hanabi uttered, the girls awed at Shirayuki and Shinjo's techniques.

"Impressive," While Kagura spoke, everyone saw the Yoma starting to convulse. Several of them divided their bodies to two halves that reformed into separate copies of themselves. Those undergoing this process broke free from captivity and lunged at the group. What ensued next was an all-out battle between the shinobi and Yoma, now numbering thirty. Ten of them were still restrained by Shirayuki and Shinjo whereas the remainder fought against their comrades.

"They multiplied?! That's like gross!" Shiki took up a scythe and slashed a Yoma.

"In that case, we'll match them up with this!" Evading a Yoma, Aoyama summoned and held out a brown tome lined with gold. The book opened on his palm and its pages flipped by itself. "Come! Red Riding Hood!" In a flash of light, a figure jumped out of the book and materialized. It was a brown haired girl wearing a red hooded cloak, red and white dress, brown belt and brown boots. She had the ears and claws of a wolf and her eyes yellow with black slit pupils.

"You called, Aoyama?" Red Riding Hood said in a wolfish tone.

"We need to take out these monsters. Can you do it?"

"As you wish," Grinning devilishly, Red Riding Hood licked one of her claws. "It's time to hunt!" The wolf girl sped across the battlefield and unleashed a flurry of swipes on the Yoma. Thanks to this, the enemies were reduced albeit by a little owing to their sturdiness.

"Not bad," Kafuru commented while riding on her trusty dolphin, Luka. Despite Red Riding Hood's efforts, the situation did not improve as Shirayuki and Shinjo's captives duplicated and attacked them. The Yoma's increased numbers led to the shinobi gradually getting pressured.

"Tch! These things are a nuisance!" A grumbling Red Riding Hood knocked back an assailant.

"Such meddlesome foes," Kagura teleported past a few Yoma. "It appears they are inviting me to use my full power,"

"Don't! Save your strength until Lady Sayuri and Fubuki returns!" cautioned Naraku as she swung an iron ball attached to her ankle. "We need help! Now!" The group gathered in front of the shrine's hall, facing the Yoma. Hurriedly, Kafuru dialed her cell phone to make a call. When the Yoma were about to resume their assault, Midori quickly chewed a wad of bubble gum.

"Super Ninja Art: Gum Trap!" Making hand signs, Midori spat a pink adhesive sheet. The cohesive film enveloped the Yoma's limbs and held them in place. As the creatures wrestled with their bindings that clung to the earth, the shinobi braced themselves for retaliation.

"Enemy capabilities greater than expected," Benkei, brandishing a pair of wakizashi, said in a logical and serious tone. "Continuation of combat will tire us,"

"What're we supposed to do?" asked Renka worriedly.

"Keep them within the area," advised Naraku. "We have no choice but, to withstand their siege!"

* * *

Team Horai and the Crimson Squad, led by their respective leaders, hastily ran past the trees. It was shortly after receiving Kafuru's distress call on the Yoma attack. Both groups headed for the forest surrounding the Mikagura Sisters' settlement. En route to there, the males were given a quick explanation of the Yoma.

"You fight demons in this world? That's one badass job for a shinobi," Horai remarked to Homura in amusement.

"No need for praises, Horai. Truthfully, it's as routine as the part time work we did prior," said a good humored Haruka.

"How much longer before we reach your friends?" Yuri enquired the Crimson Squad.

"It shouldn't be long. We're close to our destination," As soon as Yomi answered, Homura paused to look up the trees. She thought a familiar figure was seen in the distance jumping on the branches. And was it carrying someone? While Homura pondered over this, the rest halted in their tracks.

"What's wrong, Homura?" Mirai asked.

"No, I just… Who's there?" Homura darted her eyes at several rustling bushes in front. A pale skinned woman in a black dress, lined with gold and revealing her chest and legs, approached the group. She clutched one of her arms and suffered light injuries. Immediately, the Crimson Squad recognized the lady as none other than Fubuki.

"Hm? Aren't you Fubuki?" said Haruka.

"And who may this be?" enquired Haruhi in wonder.

"She's one of us. More importantly, what happened to you?" Homura asked Fubuki.

"They took her," Fubuki's voice though quiet, had a hint of regret. "They captured Lady Sayuri,"

"What?! That old granny was taken?" As Homura talked, the Crimson Squad was shocked at Fubuki's news. Team Horai listened in curiously. "Was it the Yoma who did it?"

"No… It was a human," Briefly, Fubuki paused. She drew in her breath before speaking again.

"It was Hanzo,"

* * *

Amigos: Spanish for "friends".

Bellezas: Spanish for "beauties".

Bol'shoye spasiba: Russian. Means "Thank you very much".

Chica: Spanish for "girl".

Camarada: Spanish for "comrade".

Da: Russian for "Yes".

Miko: A shrine maiden. Generally called a Japanese priestess.

No exactamente: Spanish for "Not exactly".

¡Que sorprendente: Spanish for "How surprising".

Señoritas: Spanish. Generally meaning "women" (i.e. the unmarried kind).

Torii: A traditional gate most commonly found at the entrance of Japanese shrines.


	6. Scroll 5

In Hanzo Academy's ninja room, Team Hanzo and Team Asuna sat at the table after a joint training session. They were eating ramen while getting more acquainted with each other. The group also had a light moment wherein Raika shared an embarrassing story involving Ryubei.

"Seriously? That happened to him?" Katsuragi was laughing.

"You bet. And you can imagine how much a fountain came out of Ryubei's nose-"

"Enough! That incident was a result of your blunder bringing me to the women's bath! Never do I wish to think of it again!" A flustered Ryubei blurted to Raika.

"Well, someone's in a bad mood," Raika grinned at Ryubei mischievously, causing Ikazuchi to sigh softly.

"Raika, please do not embarrass Ryubei," The ponytailed male said gently.

"I got to say, it's cool to hear you're the granddaughter of a legendary ninja," said an impressed Hidari to Asuka.

"Oh, it's nothing," Asuka smiled humbly. "He's a good sushi chef too. If he were here, he'd definitely treat you all to his futomaki*,"

"Will your grandfather be alright though?" asked Asuna in concern. "You did say he hasn't returned,"

"We can only trust in Lord Hanzo. He is one of the greatest among the shinobi," stated Yagyu.

"I am more curious as to what Master Kiriya meant by our attackers' identities…" Ikaruga pondered.

"We'll just have to wait for him. For now…" Katsuragi snuck up behind Ikaruga and fondled her breasts. "…lemme at them boobs!"

"Katsuragi, stop! Not in front of our guests!" Ikaruga was forced to moan as Katsuragi took delight in groping her. The guys were unsure of how to react save a laughing Raika and Ryubei, who tried hard not to blush. Ikazuchi placed a palm on his face and sighed again. Suddenly, Raika was startled by a ball on the floor exploding into a cloud of smoke. Kiriya emerged out of it and faced everyone.

"All of you, we have an emergency," The middle aged teacher spoke urgently.

"What is it, Master Kiriya?" enquired Ikaruga.

"A distress call. Hebijo Academy is being invaded by Yoma,"

"Why, Master Kiriya?" Hibari talked as her teammates gasped in surprise.

"Yoma? What's that?" asked Hidari as Team Asuna fell curious.

"That has to wait. You are to assist Hebijo immediately. But, before you go, there is a matter I must raise," Kiriya directed his gaze to Team Hanzo. The look on his face was serious. "It relates to the one leading the attack,"

* * *

If one were to describe Daidoji, the person can conclude she is the result of a union between the Hulk and a female ninja. As amusing as this may sound, one should not simply take this statement lightly. The fabled senior of Hanzo Academy shunned stealth in favor of sky rending punches and earth shattering kicks. Her unparalleled brawn made Daidoji a worthy rival to Suzune as well as a valuable ally.

Today though, she was no ally. As if the heavens were making a bad joke, Daidoji marched to Hebijo with an army of humanoid bat-like Yoma. The huge horde was stationed at a tall cliff overlooking the academy. Daidoji crossed her arms and watched the Yoma descend onto the institution's dark structures. The burly woman, dressed in a tattered gakuran* and sarashi*, had her eyes concealed in shadow.

Hebijo Academy was soon swarming with the Yoma. From the rooftops to the earth, the senior and junior shinobi defended themselves. The Yoma flew around, some clawing at the ninja and some using their mouths to unleash destructive sound waves. Those unfortunate to get hit crashed to the ground or on nearby objects. Instructors whisked the wounded off the war zone whilst struggling to repel the enemies.

At Hebijo's training field, a vast terrain layered in grayish rock, the Hebijo Five and Team Mikami fought the invaders. Suzune was not present due to having left to find Daidoji. In her absence, Mikami and Miyabi felled the Yoma together with their comrades. Murasaki and Imu dispatched several foes by hurling their shurikens and staff respectively. As the sisters caught their weapons, more Yoma flew to them from opposing directions. They were intercepted by Murai and Imo, both standing at one side. Murai conjured two digitalized walls that slammed and crushed multiple Yoma in between. Imo pressed a button on his scythe's touch panel, transforming its tip to a hooked blade. He extended it via a wire which encircled and wrapped his opponents. The metallic line dug into the Yoma's bodies, ripping them to half.

Not far away, Ryobi took up her rifle to snipe the Yoma. Next to her, Ryoji knocked back enemies with his staff. He split it and wielded the separated halves, resembling two pairs of nunchaku having shotgun shaped sticks. Pressing triggers on them, he fired explosive blasts at the Yoma. The brown haired boy alternated between swinging his nunchaku and releasing gunshots. During this, Ryona was elegantly skating on the ground while spinning rapidly and shooting her foes. Ryoma vaulted over her and spun upside down, firing at the Yoma swiftly. The gunslingers then gathered in a circle with their backs against one another.

"That's an interesting weapon you got there," Ryobi glanced at Ryoji's nunchuks with a hint of admiration.

"Thanks," Ryoji grinned lightly. "Your sis sure pulled off a crazy move with my brother,"

"Why, thank you for the compliment~" replied Ryona playfully. "If your brother would like, he could be my master and shoot me all he wants~"

"Are you for real?" Ryoma frowned at Ryona incredulously.

"Don't worry. Just ignore what she said," As Ryobi spoke plainly, the Yoma that were shot slowly stood up on the ground they fell to earlier. They divided into half and replicated. The same occurred for those closer to Mikami and Imo's side. Upon this, the duplicated Yoma resumed their advance.

"What the…? They multiplied?!" An astonished Ryobi exclaimed as her company dispersed to avoid a Yoma gliding past them.

"I've never heard of a Yoma capable of this!" Miyabi swung her katana to chase a Yoma off.

"Stand your ground," Mikami addressed calmly whilst his and Miyabi's teams resisted their attackers. "Regardless of this battle's developments, we must not fall,"

"This is sweet!" An enthusiastic Raika declared. He and the rest of Team Asuna along with Team Hanzo were making their way to Hebijo Academy by air. They flew in the sky, the boys riding on hover boards and the girls holding on triangular kites propelled via rockets. "Never thought we'd be flying like this!"

"To be honest, I didn't expect for you to use this peculiar mode of travel," commented Ikaruga.

"One of our comrades designed it. It's his method of modernizing the concept of ninjas," Ikazuchi scanned a vast forest below. It led to a rocky cliff towering above a vast tract of dark buildings. Two figures were seen moving on it at blurring speed. Quickly, Ikazuchi informed all of what he had witnessed.

"Hey, that's Daidoji and Suzune!" Katsuragi pointed out.

"Unbelievable… What Master Kiriya told us was true," said a slightly disturbed Asuka.

"Do not be disheartened. We should confirm if it truly is Daidoji we're seeing," affirmed Yagyu.

"Yeah! Daidoji would never be with the Yoma!" Hibari supported Yagyu's words.

"You're right," Asuka regained her composure. "Sorry, everyone. Let's help Suzune-sensei!"

"Okay. Let's go!" At Asuna's prompting, his team descended to the cliff with Team Hanzo swiftly following suit.

* * *

Suzune dashed across the battlefield, clashing her twin fuuma shuriken with Daidoji's fists. The two shinobi were evenly matched as none overwhelmed the other. Thoughts ran in Suzune's mind. What is going on? Why is Daidoji with the Yoma? Then, it hit her. Suzune distanced herself a short gap away from Daidoji. The purple headed teacher gazed at her opponent intently.

"You're not Daidoji," Suzune's voice was calm yet demanding. "Who are you?" 'Daidoji', eyes obscured in blackness, gave no answer. No sooner did the heavily built woman step forward than a red cloth came onto and circled her. It turned into a huge rotating dome of fabric, completely enveloping 'Daidoji' and putting her in place. Above, Team Asuna and Team Hanzo jumped and landed in front of Suzune.

"Nice, Ryubei!" Katsuragi praised.

"It won't last for long," Ikaruga turned to Suzune. "Suzune-sensei, we've come to help. How is the situation?"

"The students are defending the school including Miyabi and her team," Glancing at Team Asuna, Suzune added, "I take it these boys are members of the Shinobi Association?"

"You know of us?" questioned Ryubei.

"One of your friends named Mikami informed me of your group," answered Suzune. "He and his team are assisting in fighting the Yoma,"

"Mikami's here?!" Asuna spoke aloud. As the news garnered his team's attention, Ikaruga was alerted by something about Daidoji.

"Everyone, look!" Hearing her, all shifted their eyes to 'Daidoji'. The prison that kept her burst open to unveil a taller version of herself. 'Daidoji''s physique had bulked up to the extent of her body being a hulking mass. Smoke rose out of the muscular ninja's mouth and her teeth were clenched. Further, the shinobi's eyes glowed an ominous red.

"Man, is she ripped!" Raika remarked audibly and then glanced at 'Daidoji''s enormous cleavage. "And stacked!"

"Raika, focus!" reproved Ikazuchi.

"Is this really Daidoji?" Yagyu asked.

"No," stated Suzune firmly. "It may have her appearance and technique but, it lacks Daidoji's spirit. That thing is a mere imposter," As soon as she was done, 'Daidoji' leapt at the group and threw a punch. Team Asuna, Suzune and Team Hanzo sprung up to the left, back and right respectively. 'Daidoji' slammed the earth, leaving a small crater ringed with stone spikes in the middle of everybody. Immediately, Ryubei elongated the Dragon Cloth to create another barrier entrapping 'Daidoji'. It was broken up instantly owing to her tremendous strength. Seeing this, Ryubei summoned additional pieces of the Dragon Cloth to cover his adversary with a larger multi-layered barrier.

"Go to the school and help the students," As 'Daidoji' began shredding her bindings, Ryubei called out to Team Hanzo. "We will hold off this enemy!"

"No, I'll do it. I'm the most experienced when it comes to fighting Daidoji," Suzune said to Team Asuna and Team Hanzo. "You best thin out the Yoma at Hebijo,"

"Are you sure? Isn't it dangerous?" A hesitant Asuna asked.

"He's right! Even if you're familiar with Daidoji, we can't leave you be!" Asuka joined in.

"Our priority is to defend Hebijo. Letting this impersonator in it will aggravate matters," As Suzune spoke, 'Daidoji' broke her restraints and faced the group. The former jumped on the crater to hurl shurikens at her opponent before luring 'Daidoji'.

"I'll bring her to the forest! Go to Miyabi and provide backup!" Saying this, Suzune ran off to the distance with 'Daidoji' giving chase.

"Hey, wait! That's reckless!" Katsuragi cried out to Suzune.

"Let it go, Katsuragi. As much as it pains us to have Suzune-sensei fight alone, she has a point. We cannot afford for the Yoma to continue rampaging at Hebijo," stated Ikaruga.

"Guess we don't have a choice, huh? So, which way to the school?" Raika queried.

"The fastest route to Hebijo is by flying off this part and down to the academy," replied Yagyu as she referred to the edge of the cliff.

"Let us move. Our comrades await," At Ikazuchi's words, the group hastily soared past the cliff, Team Asuna on their hover boards and Team Hanzo holding cloth sheets serving as makeshift parachutes.

* * *

The Hebijo Five and Team Mikami traversed the campus to aid in chasing away the Yoma. Despite maintaining a strong exterior, they were gradually being worn out. The squads were now atop a traditional house-like building, confronting airborne Yoma totaling over twenty.

"Go away!" Murasaki cried hysterically, throwing her shurikens imbued with a purplish dark aura. They zipped and sliced through a few Yoma. The uninjured ones beat their wings to launch fast crescent shaped wind currents at the roof. On impact, tiles were sent flying to the shinobi. Mikami and Miyabi blocked the debris with their blades while the others evaded them. The Yoma swooped in to strike. Most were driven off whereas a few managed to graze past the ninjas, tearing bits of their clothes.

"Dammit!" Regrouping with everyone, Ryoma glanced at his scratched sleeve. "They ruined my suit!"

"Why the heck are there so many of them?!" asked Ryobi, annoyed.

"What do we do, leader?" Imo said to Mikami as he cautiously observed the Yoma circling above the group.

"Stay focused. Help is arriving," advised Mikami.

"It's been some time since the distress message was sent! How can you tell when it comes?" Imu questioned hurriedly. In response, Mikami was briefly silent.

"Intuition,"

"Huh?! Are you kidding me?!" As Imu was bewildered by Mikami's reply, Murasaki saw what looked to be approaching figures in the sky.

"Who's… that?" Listening to her, The Hebijo Five and Team Mikami noticed the newcomers. They rode on hover boards, one of them rushing ahead to the Yoma. Said person was a blonde male cloaking himself and his transport in bluish electricity.

"Super Ninja Art: Thunder Ballista!" The rider accelerated at high speed, leaving a voltaic trail shocking the Yoma. A majority of them crumbled to dust with the survivors fleeing. The unidentified individuals, revealed to be Team Asuna, went down and floated opposite the roof.

"Yo!" After plowing through the Yoma, a cheerful Raika rejoined his teammates to greet Team Mikami and the Hebijo Five. "Hope we're not late for the show?"

"If it isn't you all," Looking pleased, Imo turned to the Hebijo Five and gestured at Team Asuna. "For your information, these are some of the comrades whom we are searching for,"

"I see," Miyabi said with a serious expression. "Are they the only reinforcements?"

"Your friends from Hanzo Academy are here as well," Ryubei pointed to a pagoda-like construct several meters behind Team Asuna. "They are warding off the Yoma as we speak,"

"Let's go give whoever you're referring to a hand then," suggested Ryoma.

"There are still Yoma in the area," Ikazuchi noted. "We should split up and reduce their numbers,"

"I will take my team to the tower," volunteered Mikami, stepping forward. "The rest of us shall defeat the remaining enemies,"

"Why? We're already going at it-" Ryona paused to see Team Mikami taking out scrolls and summoning their own hover boards. The Hebijo Five stared curiously as the latter rose up and levitated beside Team Asuna.

"We got this. No worries," Ryoji promptly said to the Hebijo Five. "Plus, you ladies can take this chance to get to know Asuna and his pals. Until then, later," With a wave, Ryoji and Team Mikami left for the pagoda. The girls were briefly quiet at their sudden departure.

"Where'd you get those?" Ryobi inquired Team Asuna about the boys' rides.

"You just noticed? A friend of ours made them," As Hidari replied in good nature, Ryubei glimpsed the Hebijo Five's outfits. He turned his head aside abruptly on seeing Ryona's torn dress revealing her curvy figure. This was followed by Ryubei shielding his nose due to the small blood trail shooting out of it.

"What is wrong?" Miyabi asked as everyone gazed at Ryubei in surprise.

"W-What is with those clothes?" Ryubei shuddered slightly, pointing a trembling finger at Ryona. "Have you no shame, exposing your body in such an indecent manner?"

"That's what she normally wears," Arching an eyebrow, Imu added, "And are you seriously asking this now?"

"Sorry," Asuna smiled nervously before switching the subject. "At any rate, we need to help the students,"

"Yeah, but, first," Motioning to Team Asuna's transports, Raika gave the Hebijo Five an affable grin. "You girls wanna ride?"

* * *

Battling Daidoji was a topic Suzune was no stranger to. But, this was not her she fought. It was a monstrosity in the guise of Daidoji, born of a technique unknown to shinobi. That was what Suzune surmised as the Hebijo instructor clutched a bleeding arm. Her weapons were swept aside, laying left and right on the ground. She and 'Daidoji' stood in the center of a clearing surrounded by bamboo. Both remained still, the former panting softly in exhaustion and the latter radiating an intimidating aura. It was apparent the odds were against Suzune. In spite of this, she had one last measure to defeat her foe.

Steeling herself, Suzune drew a kunai* and hid her injured arm's hand at the back. She ran to 'Daidoji' who cocked a fist for a punch. The minute she was about to attack, Suzune brought out a smoke bomb and tossed it to 'Daidoji''s feet. The subsequent detonation caused the hulking shinobi to be blinded by a gray cloud. In the midst of the confusion, Suzune had vanished. Specifically, she jumped to the air and landed her kunai behind 'Daidoji''s head. This did not faze her much to Suzune's surprise. Instead, 'Daidoji' grabbed Suzune and slammed her around the earth repeatedly. Suzune was then flung across the forest, crashing through a stretch of bamboo. The impact was such that a trail of dust got kicked up along the path of her flight.

Lying on the dirt, a debilitated Suzune struggled to push herself up. 'Daidoji' walked to her with the aim of finishing Suzune off. The circumstances were bleak. Suzune only had sufficient strength to lift her head up. She watched as 'Daidoji' closed in on her slowly.

Was this the end? A powerless Suzune contemplated the situation. 'Daidoji' stood over her, raising a foot above Suzune's head. Just when she was going to bring it down hard, 'Daidoji''s movements stopped. The heavily built warrior was disintegrated by a reddish black tear emerging out of nowhere. Behind where she previously stood, Kagura had arrived with Team Horai and Team Shirayuki. The two squads' leaders rushed to tend to Suzune. As Horai knelt to call her, the rest crowded round the trio, Kagura having reverted to her child form.

Suzune's vision blurred. There were clearly more to these events that meet the eye. The fake Daidoji, the Yoma and the Shinobi Association. The Hebijo Five's instructor pondered, believing a connection exists. Before she could think further, Suzune passed out.

For the time being, she had to let her face touch the cold soil.

* * *

Futomaki: A type of Japanese sushi rolled into a thick long cylinder.

Gakuran: Japanese school uniform, usually black in color.

Kunai: A black knife-like tool commonly associated with the ninja, used as their primary and secondary weapon.

Sarashi: A long strip of cloth, usually made of thick cotton, wrapped tightly around the midriff up to the chest.


	7. Scroll 6

After the fake Daidoji's death, the chaos in Hebijo Academy died down. Team Asuna gathered in a wide wooden room. Accompanying the five were Team Hanzo, Team Mikami, Team Horai and Team Shirayuki. Suzune was sent to the medical bay owing to the Hebijo Five who stayed there with Kagura. Silence filled the interior. The shinobi loitered in it, waiting near the shoji. Horai leaned on the wall next to it. Beside him, Raika sat on the floor cross legged. He got up when the door opened to let in several visitors being the Gessen Elites.

"Yumi!" Asuka called as Team Hanzo rushed up to the Gessen ninja. "Where's Master Kiriya? And Homura and the others?"

"Homura and her team went to the sick room together with Kiriya-sensei," answered Yumi. "We came here as fast as we could after hearing about the attack on Hebijo,"

"Yeah. Plus, we had to fend off one at the Mikaguras' shrine for real!" added Shiki.

"The shrine was attacked?" Ikaruga asked as Team Hanzo's attention was caught by Shiki's news.

"Yes. In light of that, Fubuki and the Mikaguras are guarding it with Naraku, Senko and Gekko," Seeing Team Asuna and Team Mikami, Yumi said, "Are you from the Shinobi Association? If so, let us talk," All convened in the room's center to share the events surrounding them to date. Team Asuna started followed by Team Mikami, Team Horai and Team Shirayuki.

"No way! Hanzo kidnapped Sayuri?!" A baffled Katsuragi remarked.

"It isn't exactly Hanzo. According to Fubuki, the perpetrator was wearing his face. In other words, an imposter," clarified Yozakura.

"But, why pretend to be Hanzo?" asked Hibari curiously.

"It's likely to be Baikin's doing," theorized Imo. "None of what's happened seem coincidental. Especially regarding the individuals named Hanzo and Daidoji. It's possible they may have been cloned via Project Kaishin. We need to confirm this," It was then that he noticed Asuka looking a little anxious. "Is something the matter? Was it something I said?"

"In actuality, Hanzo is Asuka's granddaughter. And Daidoji is a senior shinobi of whom we're familiar with," Yagyu stated. "It's only natural for her to act this way,"

"Is that so?" Feeling apologetic, Imo turned to Asuka. "My apologies. I must have touched an uncomfortable topic,"

"Oh, no worries. You didn't do anything wrong," Asuka smiled cheerfully. At that moment, Kiriya entered the room to join everyone. Behind him were Kagura, the Hebijo Five and the Crimson Squad.

"Master Kiriya, how is Suzune-sensei?" Ikaruga promptly asked.

"Rin is still unconscious. Fortunately, her injuries could be treated easily so, she's fine," Kiriya explained.

"Who's Rin?" Ryoma lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

"Forgive me. That was Suzune's old name. It's a long story," In a serious tone, Kiriya added, "Putting this aside, I believe there is a lot we need to discuss," The youngsters began sharing their thoughts on the recent developments with Team Hanzo's instructor. They were of the opinion that Baikin was responsible for the vanishings and is using the victims for Project Kaishin. Kiriya listened intently, noting the youths' words.

"I see. Your descriptions are plausible," The middle aged teacher acknowledged. "To further back them up, one of the clones you've encountered is capable of creating a Shinobi Barrier, an ability which one of Lord Hanzo's ninja possessed. It's safe to assume he fell prey to Project Kaishin," Kiriya straightened his tie. "I will report all of this to headquarters. With their approval, we shall launch a mission to rescue the lost people including our comrades,"

"Where do we go for that?" enquired Kira.

"The destination is Aokigahara," Kiriya's reply surprised the young ninjas.

"You serious? We're going there?!" cried out Horai, astounded.

"Increíble!* The Suicide Forest!" All watched as Shinjo gestured dramatically. "To think we'd set foot in the place haunted by the souls of those who took their own lives-"

"Are you kidding me?!" Homura blurted out in bewilderment. "I've dealt with ghosts once and that's the last time I'm doing so!"

"Oh? You do not like fantasmas?* As in ghosts?" A curious Shinjo arched his eyebrows at Homura.

"Do forgive Homura's outburst. She along with Asuka, Yumi and Miyabi went for a so called ghost extermination. I was informed their reactions were quite humorous-"

"Haruka, don't bring it up!" An embarrassed Homura yelled, her response amusing Haruka.

"Yes, I'd rather not be reminded of that excursion…" said Yumi, she and Asuka displaying slight nervousness.

"Fear not, ladies. Even if a ghost comes upon us, it won't be a threat," assured Haruhi pleasantly. "For it pales in comparison to your lovely appearances-"

"Hold it, casanova," Ryoji held a hand out, his palm facing Haruhi. "Nobody's here to listen to your smooth talk,"

"Smooth talk?" Yagyu eyed Haruhi cautiously. "You better not direct them at Hibari,"

"Hm? Why the hostility?" An intrigued Haruhi gazed at Yagyu. His interest was immediately replaced with astonishment. "Oh, my. Are you showing attachment to Hibari? Do you perhaps swing that way?"

"Wha-?! Why you…!" Watching a flustered Yagyu, a frowning Kiriya ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Haruhi, stop," Yuri chided before turning to Kiriya. "What should we do while you're off, Mister Kiriya?"

"I advise for all of you to remain here until my return," suggested Kiriya.

"Again with staying put?" Katsuragi expressed dissatisfaction. "Do we have to, Master Kiriya?"

"What about Lord Hanzo's squad and Mistress Sayuri? Shouldn't we make haste in saving them?" asked a concerned Ikaruga.

"I am aware that must be done. However, bear in mind we have no knowledge of what the enemy has in store for us. Headquarters may need to form a sound plan given the situation," Sympathetically, Kiriya added, "I can understand if you're concerned of the victims but, have faith. We will save them soonest," The youths were uncertain of what to say. With nothing more raised, Kiriya prepared to excuse himself.

"Well then, I shall take my leave. Be strong," In a puff of smoke, Team Hanzo's teacher vanished. The shinobi kept quiet to collect their thoughts.

"Are we really going to wait?" Benkei asked gently.

"Guess we got to. Though, there's no telling how much longer the victims can last," A doubtful Horai said. "Humans used in Project Kaishin will be sucked up dry. Take too long and they might die,"

"What?!" Ikaruga cried, the girls shocked. An exception was Kagura who merely listened. "Then, Lord Hanzo-"

"Alright, that's enough," Kagura spoke up. "We don't know for sure if the captured people are in danger of dying. And it's good to worry for your friends. But, why fear the worst when it has not happened? Sometimes, it's good to take a breather before doing what's to be done," The shinobi child put on an optimistic smile. "Besides, Lord Hanzo, Daidoji and Lady Sayuri are strong. They will not go down easily,"

"Aren't you positive," remarked Kira in wonder. "You've got wise words for a kid,"

"She is not just a kid. She does not look the part but, Kagura is the strongest of all the shinobi," stated Miyabi firmly.

"Really?" Midori stared at Kagura in awe. "That's amazing!"

"You should have seen her. She was able to wipe out an opponent with one swipe of her hand," said Aoyama.

"No kidding," Horai stretched his arms forward. "Speaking of which, is there a café here? I'm feeling hungry,"

"Me too. You planning on eating a buffet's worth as usual?" Raika grinned in amusement.

"A buffet's worth?" Hibari gazed at Raika curiously.

"Ah, you'll see," A still grinning Raika referred to Horai. "He eats a LOT,"

* * *

The cafeteria of Hebijo Academy was neither grand nor unimpressive. It was in a wooden room occupied by rectangular tables facing a counter. Everybody sat at four of them; Team Asuna and Team Hanzo at the first, Team Mikami and the Hebijo Five next to them, Team Horai and the Crimson Squad behind Team Asuna's table and the one beside them having Team Shirayuki, the Gessen Elites and Kagura. All were enjoying oyakodon* cooked by Miyabi with Imo's help. In general, it was an ordinary meal.

Except for Horai and Raika. The duo were devouring twenty bowls of oyakodon each. Both earned nonplussed stares from the females including a few Hebijo students standing a short distance away. They whispered amongst themselves about the boys.

"Who're those guys?"

"They're sitting close to Miyabi!"

"Her fan club's not going to like this…" When the whispers finished, Horai and Raika slammed their last bowls on the table.

"Man, this is great!" Horai exhaled in satisfaction.

"You said it!" Raika did the same, turning to Miyabi. "Miyabi, you'd make a good housewife with your cooking!"

"Hah? What're you uttering all of a sudden?" A confused Miyabi responded.

"Exactly!" Eyes shining, Imu stood up and clenched her fist in exaggeration. "So long as I stand by Miyabi, I will never allow any man to be her housewife!" The spectacled brunette's declaration led to her companions, particularly the boys, giving her puzzled gazes.

"Are you a fanatic?" Mikami asked, the only one among the males to keep a stoic demeanor.

"You sure eat a lot," As Imu sat back on her seat, a stunned Homura spoke to Horai. "Way more than I do in fact,"

"Where'd all that food go?" Ryobi wondered to herself.

"Probably to a black hole in Horai's stomach," remarked Hikage flatly.

"Trust me, girls, when you've been living in the open, you can work up an appetite," said Horai in good nature.

"Oh, you did that?" An intrigued Haruka said. "To think you'd be doing the same as us members of the Crimson Squad. If I may enquire, did you perhaps maintain a hideout of your own?"

"Nah, I was on the streets," Horai's answer caught the ladies' attention. "And so was Mikage. The two of us were orphans that roamed them, scraping for what little we could find. And if we got lucky, we'd be gorging ourselves full with grub. We'd even get into fights. With the cops, robbers, yakuza, just to survive," The tanned boy looked as if he was reminiscing.

"It was like that for as long as we remembered. Then, Inugami-sensei found and teamed us up with our three buddies here," Horai turned to Yuri, Haruhi and Kira. "We'd been with the Association since, battling the Organization with Asuna's team and busting Baikin's plans,"

"Inugami-sensei?" Minori tilted her head in confusion.

"He is our teacher," stated Ikazuchi. "Inugami-sensei founded the Shinobi Association with ninjas assembled from my team's families. He has also scouted for potential young talents to be trained starting with us. This was followed by Horai and Shirayuki's groups as well as Mikami's whom were originally aligned with The Organization,"

"Wait, you were with the enemy?" Mirai questioned Team Mikami.

"Used to be. Long story short, we fought the Association, got won over by them and ended up joining forces to kick Baikin's ass," described Ryoma.

"So, what's this Inugami-sensei like?" To Team Mikami, Shiki asked, "And why were you with The Organization in the first place?"

"For your first question, you may find this unbelievable. Our teacher is not human," Shirayuki's statement surprised the girls.

"What do you mean?" Yomi frowned.

"He is a being who had lived since the shinobi's birth. One who observed the occurrences of their world and protected the peace together with them. In brief, he existed since the olden days,"

"Is this true?" Murakumo said to Shirayuki doubtfully. "It's unfathomable for you to have a teacher living this long,"

"As inconceivable as it sounds, it is the truth. It'll be more convincing if you met him," said Ryubei to the females.

"Yeah. It'd be nice if he can meet with you all," Hidari said keenly.

"I also think so. Although Inugami-sensei has his quirks…" Asuna smiled nervously.

"Quirks?" Murasaki asked.

"He's a shut-in," Murai's statement piqued Murasaki's curiosity. "That sensei of ours spends his time locked up in a room when he's got nothing to do. Once, I was dragged in there to watch anime with him,"

"…I see. That's why… you smelled like one…"

"I used to be a shut-in myself," Murai became puzzled. "How do you smell a person as one?"

"Murasaki's nose is veeery sensitive. She can sniff out anybody. Not just their odor but, everything else too," Pointing her finger up, Ryona explained playfully. "Like whether you've been naughty or if you're going to backstab us or even the color of your underwear-"

"S-Stupid! Don't spout nonsense, you dirty minded cur!" Next to Ryona, Ryobi blurted at her twin awkwardly.

"Oh, yes, Ryobi-chan, scold me again!" Ryona squealed in delight causing the guys save Team Mikami to be perplexed.

"Uh… What just-"

"Don't mind Ryona," Imu interrupted Raika, pushing her spectacles up. "It's… a habit of hers,"

"Quite," Imo adjusted his glasses.

"Makes you wonder what kind of parents they had…" Ryoma rolled his eyes as he referred to Ryobi and Ryona.

"We didn't have any," said Ryobi plainly. "Ryona and I were taken care of by a sister of ours. Who unfortunately is not with us," Hearing the brown haired shinobi made Ryoma lift his brows.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine. Don't sweat it," shrugged Ryobi.

"You ain't the only ones without parents," said Ryoji to Ryobi and Ryona. Looking at all the girls, he continued. "Some of us lost ours. You want to know why my team joined The Organization? That's part of the reason," Ryoji glanced to the Shinobi Association's members. "You fellas alright if I talk about this?"

"I have no objections," Arms crossed, Mikami shut his eyes. Several of the guys' expressions; counting Yuri, Haruhi, Ryoji and Ryoma's, tensed up. Before Ryoji began to speak further, a small group of Hebijo students stormed into the canteen and gathered in front of Team Mikami and the Hebijo Five's table. They were comprised of ladies with black or brown colored hair and mouths concealed with cloth masks. At the sight of them, Miyabi's face paled slightly.

"Are these the scoundrels mingling with Miyabi?" The group's leader, a brunette, asked gruffly. She was glaring at Team Mikami fiercely.

"And who might you be?" Imo questioned.

"We are the "I Heart Miyabi Militia", the loyal devotees of our beloved Miyabi!" declared one of the leader's followers. "It is to our knowledge that a bunch of unwanted guests are getting too close to our idol!" She pointed at Team Mikami accusingly. "Meaning you all! You have no right to be chummy with Miyabi so, begone!"

"Hey, what's the big deal?" countered Ryoma. "We're only having lunch-"

"Excuse me," Wearing a polite smile, Haruhi left his seat and walked to the I Heart Miyabi Militia. "What is the matter, ladies? Why are you upset?"

"Stay out of this!" snapped another one of the Militia. "Don't you dare interfere!"

"Interfere? I am merely making an enquiry," Haruhi kept his courteousness. "If I may delve, why is it that you all are devoted to Miyabi?"

"What's it to you? It's none of your business!" A fourth Militia shinobi yelled roughly.

"Well, let's just say it's my policy to not ignore any form of rowdiness. You claim to be devoted to Miyabi but, do your actions reflect that?"

"Huh? What're you talking about?" The Militia's last member asked, brows raised.

"First off, please take a look at your idol," Haruhi gestured to Miyabi, the latter noticing this with the rest. "She appeared pale upon your arrival in this cafeteria. I know not why this is the case," Haruhi's smile faded. "However, it would seem she is in low spirits. As loyal fans of Miyabi which you declared yourselves as, do you not find it inconsiderate to voice your admiration curtly in her presence? If I were her, I'd feel uncomfortable over your conduct,"

"H-He has a point…" The second Militia ninja concurred reluctantly.

"Precisely so. Hence, would it hurt for you ladies to be more gracious in your mannerisms?" His smile returning, Haruhi gave a wink. "I'd hate to see your beautiful complexions tainted by anger," The I Heart Miyabi Militia fell silent. Their faces became a little flushed.

"O-Okay…" Turning around, the Militia's leader addressed her company. "Let's go, you all," The group of Miyabi fans left. Mentions of Haruhi being a stud were heard among them. When they were gone, Miyabi breathed a sigh of relief.

"What did you do? You talked to them and they went off shortly," Mirai asked Haruhi as he sat back on his seat. The girls were looking at him in awed surprise. As for the boys, they saw this as an everyday occurrence.

"Nothing much. I suppose those maidens fell for my…" Haruhi winked at Mirai. "…charms," For some reason, Mirai twitched. Quietly, Haruka spoke to Yomi nearby.

"My, he's good,"

* * *

There lies a domain no ordinary human had traversed and only known to the shinobi. It is a dimension inhabited by Yoma, from which they emerge in the living world. Within it was an area made up of towering fleshy walls, their surfaces pulsating as if alive. Countless unconscious individuals, their lower halves and arms encased in the walls, had shriveled to the extent of looking like mummies. On top of that, there was a ceiling lined with pulsing bulbs hanging on it.

At the center of a wide circular space in the flesh covered area, a hooded figure gazed up to a wall containing a large group of ninjas. Among them were Hanzo, Daidoji and Sayuri. Sayuri was locked in her Shinobi Transformation, in the guise of her younger self named Jasmine. She and the other ninjas had fortunately remained in good shape despite being imprisoned in the walls.

"You were a fool to offer me all of this, Baikin," The hooded figure uttered calmly. "Your research has enabled me to produce weapons to eradicate your kind. And they proved to be a challenge to the shinobi as well," He turned to a person behind him that strangely bore the same image as Hanzo. "Do you not agree?" The duplicate of Hanzo, eyes hidden in shadow, gave no response.

Instead, a menacing reddish glow flashed in his eyes.

* * *

Fantasma: The Spanish word for "ghost".

Increíble: Spanish for "incredible".

Oyakodon: A Japanese rice bowl dish containing ingredients such as chicken, egg and sliced scallion.


	8. Scroll 7

"What's taking Master Kiriya so long?" Katsuragi said impatiently. The young shinobi were in the room they gathered in prior. All stood about awaiting Kiriya's return.

"Be patient, Katsuragi," advised Ikaruga. She and her classmates were at a corner with Team Mikami and Kagura facing them. "As Kagura implied, we should take this moment to rest before the actual mission,"

"In that case, don't mind if I do this!" Gleefully, Katsuragi crept up behind Ikaruga and groped her assets.

"Not again! Enough of this, Katsuragi!" Ikaruga complained in between forced moans.

"Great, first we got a masochist and now a pervert," muttered Ryoma as Team Mikami stared in puzzlement. The exception was a stoic Mikami. ""What type of ninjas are in this world?"

"The unique kind perhaps," Imo pushed his glasses up. "And speaking of which…" At another corner, Team Asuna mingled with the Hebijo Five. Ryona was badgering Ryubei to use the Dragon Cloth for bondage.

"Ryubei-chan, that scarf is sooo cozy! Could you wrap it tight round my body please?"

"No," Ryubei replied sternly.

"Awww, don't be shy. Surely a guy like you'd love to watch my body dressed in that cloth. So, let's do this slowly, okaaay~" To the nearby males' incredulity, Ryona stripped to her lingerie. She sat on the floor and lifted a leg temptingly.

"You vixen! Cease your indecency at once!" In response, Ryubei abruptly covered his nose with one hand and looked aside.

"Quit fooling around, you idiot!" Ryobi smacked Ryona so hard the latter howled blissfully. At this, Raika grinned nervously.

"I'm okay with cute ladies but, she's a tad bit off…"

"Isn't this quite the spectacle," said an interested Haruhi. Barring himself, Team Horai and the Gessen Elites frowned at the commotion caused by Ryona. "Though I am more curious of one thing," Haruhi walked up to Murakumo and mused at her ogre mask. "Tell me, Murakumo, is there any reason for you to put on that mask?"

"Hm? There is none. I merely do not wish for my face to be revealed unnecessarily," Hearing this, Haruhi hummed thoughtfully. A small smirk crossed his lips as he placed a hand on Murakumo's mask and tilted it to see her face closely. The Gessen Elites were taken aback. The same went for Haruhi's teammates, mostly due to Murakumo's complexion.

"W-Wha?! W-W-W-What're you doing?!" Murakumo froze, stuttering awkwardly. Her sudden change in behavior left Team Horai, save Haruhi, even more surprised.

"Well, I'll be. Aren't you adorable," stated Haruhi in fascination. "For you to hide such beauty underneath-"

"Hey!" Yozakura hastily dragged Murakumo away from Haruhi. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Whoa! Haruhi-chi's pretty bold, isn't he?" joked Shiki.

"This is no laughing matter," Her mask back on, Murakumo grumbled at Haruhi. "This embarrassment will not be tolerated,"

"Now, now," Haruhi waved his hands politely. "I apologize for letting curiosity get the better of me," With a bright smile he added, "But, I must say you were clearly beautiful. If you're to be likened to something, you'd be a dazzling pearl hidden in a clam-" As Haruhi talked, Yuri gently sighed at his friend's flirting. Meanwhile, Team Shirayuki and the Crimson Squad chatted next to the door. The conversation had moved to a favorite subject of Yomi's.

"Tell me, are any of you fond of bean sprouts?" Yomi enquired Team Shirayuki.

"Bean sprouts?" replied Midori. "If it's in sweet sauce, then, yeah,"

"So, you do like them!" Yomi's expression lit up. She instantly approached Midori, startling him slightly. "Allow me to ask, what is your view on the prices of bean sprouts? Are you of the opinion it is fairly valued for the poor? Do you believe they should be reduced? Would bean sprouts be a luxury rather than a necessity?" Team Shirayuki raised their eyebrows at Yomi's flurry of questions.

"There, Yomi," Haruka put a hand on Yomi's shoulder. She turned to Team Shirayuki. "Do forgive Yomi. She has an extraordinary interest in bean sprouts,"

"Is that so? Can I ask why?" said Aoyama.

"Pardon my manners," Having collected herself, Yomi spoke as if recalling the past. "The truth is I lived a life similar to Horai and Mikage's. In the slums to be exact. Of the foods that kept my life going, bean sprouts were the cheapest my family could afford,"

"Where's your family?" Benkei said.

"Sadly, they passed away. I admit it is the result of them sacrificing much for me," A forlorn Yomi made Team Shirayuki and the Crimson Squad fall silent.

"S-Sorry," uttered Benkei nervously. "I guess I shouldn't-"

"Oh, not to worry, Benkei," Yomi smiled graciously. "I felt there was no need to keep secrets,"

"Regardless, Yomi, you have our condolences," spoke Shirayuki. "If I may describe, some of us had undergone circumstances that are perhaps direr than yours,"

"What do you mean?" Homura asked.

"To start, take Yuri and Haruhi for instance," Shirayuki glanced at Yuri and Haruhi. "The two were originally born among the rich. Unfortunately, the schemes of greedy relatives led to the killings of their families. Both became vigilantes shaming the corrupt prior to them being with the Association," He shifted his gaze to Ryoji and Ryoma.

"And then there's Ryoji and Ryoma. They are brothers who were with a normal happy family. A brutal murder of their parents drove them to bloodied vengeance on the culprit. They had been evading the law until The Organization scouted and protected them,"

"Is this for real?" Mirai questioned, the Crimson Squad unsure of how to respond.

"As dreadful as these tales sound, little Mirai, they are indeed true," A saddened Shinjo answered. "The wickedness of man poses no boundaries. What Shirayuki has shared are only a few examples of such. There are more that we'd disclose of ourselves," In the blink of an eye, the formally dressed boy perked up. "But, enough of the depressing stories. Let us discuss a more delightful topic, bien?* Mainly on the culture of Japan,"

"Oh? Do you like Japan?" Haruka asked.

"Sí! I love Japan!" replied Shinjo enthusiastically. "Particularly the tales concerning its locations including the Suicide Forest…"

"Please don't bring that up…" Homura fell anxious. While Shinjo continued on, Murai sat near the wall beside Team Hanzo and Team Mikami. The purple haired boy was typing on his laptop, perched on his crossed legs. Noticing this, Kagura checked on Murai.

"What're you doing, Murai?" Kagura said in good nature. She tilted her head to peek at Murai's screen.

"Just checking stuff. Don't mind me," replied Murai, his gaze fixed on lines of text and images of fluctuating pixels.

"Hm…" Kagura murmured. "Is this what you call programming? I've heard a bit of it from Mirai and Murasaki once. How does it work?" Murai stopped typing and turned to Kagura. A hint of expectance shone in his eyes.

"You want to see something cool?"

* * *

Kiriya walked along Hebijo Academy's corridors. Accompanied by a recovered Suzune, he was going to the youngsters' room. When they arrived and stepped in, an unusual view met them. In place of the wooden interior was a grassy field beneath a blue sky. Several cherry blossom trees were spread out, the pink petals of their flowers fluttering in the wind.

Seated at the center of the tranquil landscape were the youths save Yuri and Haruhi. The duo was playing a violin and keyboard respectively. Using a radio and synthesizer built in his instrument, Haruhi produced an upbeat traditional tune. It was matched with the pressing of his piano keys and the striking of Yuri's chords. After a while, the performance ended on an elegant note by Yuri and Haruhi. Claps and cheers sounded among the listeners with Horai and Ryoma whooping. During this, Kiriya and Suzune walked to the crowd.

"Ah, Mister Kiriya and Miss Suzune!" Haruhi greeted the teachers jovially. "Do excuse the change in scenery. It's merely a proper setting for the music,"

"Suzune-sensei!" Imu said as the youths, starting with her team, went up to Suzune. "Are you fully healed?"

"I'm alright thanks to Kagura and her companions," Briefly referring to Team Horai and Team Shirayuki, Suzune scanned the surroundings. "This doesn't appear to be a Shinobi Barrier,"

"Wonderful, isn't it? Murai brought this to life out of his laptop,"

"Brought to life?" Kiriya arched an eyebrow at Kagura. "May I ask for an elaboration?"

"It's part of my Ninja Art," Murai, hugging his portable PC in one arm, came forward to explain. "I can configure the contents of my laptop to be animated in reality. In other words, I'm able to bring to life whatever's in it so long as it's programmed to do so. And anything that I've brought up can be removed…" He paused to press a button, causing the scenery to dissipate into pixels. Kiriya and Suzune observed in wonder as the room reverted to its original appearance. "…with one touch,"

"Intriguing," Kiriya remarked.

"I admit it is. More importantly, HQ has issued an order," Suzune switched to a firm tone, gaining the young shinobi's attention. "You're all to assemble at Narusawa where one of HQ's members shall brief you on our mission. Joining you will be the Mikaguras, Naraku, Fubuki, Senko and Gekko. A select group of shinobi counting myself and Kiriya is also to be stationed at Aokigahara to keep watch,"

"Mission?" Katsuragi perked up. "We're going to rescue Asuka's grandparents and Daidoji?"

"Correct," nodded Kiriya. "Rin and I have already been informed of the situation by HQ earlier. Hence, to save time, the both of us are to depart immediately. You all are to do the same except that your first destination is Narusawa. Once you are finished there, go to Aokigahara,"

"Narusawa… It's a village in Yamanashi Prefecture, in the foothills of Mount Fuji," mused Aoyama. "As it's not far from Aokigahara, it would be a strategic meeting point,"

"Why aren't you joining us in Narusawa though?" Ryoji queried Kiriya and Suzune.

"HQ deemed the mission of such urgency that they decided on sending their members to Aokigahara in advance," answered Suzune quickly. "There is no time to waste. Meet us when you're done in Narusawa. That is all," Soon, she and Kiriya vanished into smoke.

"That was fast," Raika commented to the girls. "Hanzo sure is a big deal at your side, huh?"

"Of course," asserted Miyabi. "This is an exceptional occurrence requiring action," She added, "If no one wishes to raise anything further, we leave now,"

* * *

Aokigahara, also called the Suicide Forest or Sea of Trees, has a tragic reputation of being a destination for suicides. Since the 1950s, recorded suicides in the forest have been rising at an increasing rate. It is believed they pervaded Aokigahara's trees, generating paranormal activity and preventing escape of many who enter the forest's depths.

Roughly six kilometers away from Aokigahara is the small settlement of Narusawa. In the middle of it is Narusawa Village Hall, three blocks of buildings lined with windows and encircled by low stone fences decorated with shrubs. Team Hanzo's group had arrived in the evening after deducing this location as the rendezvous point. Moving to the center block's entrance, they were greeted by the Mikaguras in their shrine maiden outfits.

"It's good to see you again!" A lively Asuka said to the Mikaguras.

"Same to you!" Renka responded likewise. She noticed Team Asuna and Team Mikami. "And you got more friends. Come on in. The rest of us are waiting," The Mikaguras led everybody to a spacious recreation room upstairs. It had a cream colored interior, several sofas surrounding a glass table in the middle, a kitchen and pantry in one corner and a karaoke system in another. Fubuki was on one sofa with Senko and Gekko standing behind her. Opposite the hooded woman was Naraku. Next to Fubuki and Naraku's seats was a male shinobi wearing standard black ninja attire. When Kagura saw them, she moved ahead to join Naraku.

"Kagura!" Naraku promptly spoke to Kagura, who sat next to her. "Were you in good care?"

"Yup! The guys were pretty entertaining," Kagura answered warmly as Team Hanzo's side reached the sofas.

"It is a pleasure to meet again, sister," Politely, Yumi addressed Fubuki.

"How have you been, Fubuki?" asked Asuka amiably.

"I am well," Her expression emotionless yet serene, Fubuki looked at the Association's shinobi. "Is this all of them?"

"Indeed it is," the ninja in black nodded. "Without further ado, let us proceed. I shall relay to you the assignment's details as per HQ's orders,"

"By all means," At Fubuki's statement, those with Team Hanzo gathered around the sofas. A majority of them stood whilst the remainder took seats.

"First off, your objective is clear," The informant began, "You are to find Baikin in Aokigahara and take him into custody. To do so, search for a portal to the other world. We believe the Yoma are involved in the vanishings,"

"What's the "other world"?" enquired Midori.

"It is a realm in which the Yoma reside," Naraku stated. "In short, their home,"

"Meaning we're to enter enemy territory," said Mikami.

"Precisely," confirmed HQ's informant. "Be aware though that once in the forest, electronic devices can malfunction. Thus, communication may be limited,"

"True. Aokigahara's soil contains magnetic iron that interferes with GPS and cell phone signals," shared Aoyama.

"That won't be a problem. We'll stick together," assured Kira. "Plus, Murai and I got just the equipment to survey the forest. And if it's fine with you, Aoyama, we could use one of your summons' help,"

"If you mean Sleeping Beauty, I'm okay. Though, it'd need a bit of effort to wake her up…" Aoyama turned slightly hesitant.

"What're you guys talking about?" Homura eyed Kira and Aoyama quizzically.

"Don't sweat it, Homura. We'll show you later," Horai gave an affable grin before speaking to the informer seriously. "If Baikin's in Aokigahara, let's get to him now and rescue whoever he's captured,"

"Yes, you will," concurred the HQ ninja. "But, allow me to give a warning. Especially to those unfamiliar with Project Kaishin," His tone started to be cautious. "What you would witness in relation to it may be unpleasant," To Fubuki, he said empathically, ""And to you, are you certain you are fine with this mission?"

"If it is to stop Baikin's ambitions, then, I have no choice but, to face my own," Fubuki's cool demeanor hid a glimpse of sadness. "Even if it must result in cutting them down…" A brief pause arose, the boys curious of Fubuki's words. Imo fixated his sights on the pale skinned lady. Some of the girls, particularly Asuka, Yumi and Fubuki's accomplices, appeared sympathetic.

"…Very well," replied the informer. "For Fubuki's sake, I advise all of you to restrict the use of excessive force in fighting our foes. This is to also minimize harm on Baikin's captives,"

"Are you saying they will be involved in our battle?" Yumi asked.

"No, but, you might be in close proximity to them. It'll be clear once you're in the enemy's domain," In assurance, the informant added, "Fret not as you only need to defeat and restrain Baikin. Doing so will cause Project Kaishin to halt and restore its prisoners to normal,"

"I see. That is a relief," Ikaruga said in comfort.

"With that said, you best leave for Aokigahara soon. Night is coming and it would be easier to conduct your search before then,"

"Yeah, I won't want to see any ghosts at night…" Inclining her head in agreement, Asuka tried to suppress a shiver.

"Then, I wish you the best of luck," Upon the informer's words, the meeting concluded. The youths adjourned out of the room and gathered opposite the village hall's entrance.

"Is it me or did that shinobi we talked to seem odd?" Hidari arched his brows in thought.

"Odd? What do you mean?" asked Kafuru.

"I don't know. It's like there's something familiar about him,"

"If you have time for contemplation, save it for later. Our assignment is of utmost priority," declared Miyabi.

"Well, someone's fired up," Ryoji remarked in amusement.

"That's our Miyabi! Your dedication is truly dazzling!" An elated Imu gazed at Miyabi adoringly. Switching back to normal, she said, "Is what I'd say but, this isn't the time,"

"So," Raika grinned at everyone confidently. "You all ready?"

"Yes. Let's do our best!" Asuna encouraged the group.

"Alright," A determined Horai slammed a fist into his palm. "It's time to rock!"

* * *

At the Yoma's lair, the hooded figure observed his prey. They remained unconscious and trapped in the walls. Hanzo's team was still fine despite a few of them starting to have withered skin. In the midst of his monitoring, a humanoid bat Yoma flew to the mysterious individual. It communicated to him in soft screeches.

"I see," The figure spoke. "They are here," He turned to three people being copies of Hanzo, Daidoji and Jasmine. A shadow was cast on the trio's features.

"We will eradicate the interlopers. Once this is over, we set our sights on the living. With that, the might of our kind shall be proven. All for the sake of one goal," For a moment, the figure gazed upwards.

"The extermination of humanity,"

* * *

Bien: Spanish for "okay".


	9. Scroll 8

It was eerily quiet as the adolescent shinobi, girls in their battle wear, trekked Aokigahara's uneven ground. This was after they had met Kiriya and Suzune at the entrance. Whilst the two instructors guarded it with their escorts, Murai led his company into the forest. He was looking at an X-ray of the view beneath the jungle's trees in his laptop. It was recorded by a drone sent up to the air for aerial surveillance.

"You are quite technological in your procedures I see," An interested Yumi remarked to Murai.

"Thank Kira for this. He made the drone," Murai said, his focus on the screen.

"He did?" Mirai was intrigued.

"Yup. I invent things. Those hover boards we use for transport? They're one of my creations," Kira pointed above. "And I modified that drone with a camera that sees through objects. It's linked to Murai's laptop, enabling him to control it and watch our backs," Quickly, he added, "Oh, and no worries, that camera won't peek through clothes,"

"Aw, really? I was kinda thinking it'll be nice if it could," commented Katsuragi casually.

Ikaruga sighed. "Katsuragi, please do not raise anything lecherous…"

"Indeed. We are on a mission and hence, should focus," stated Ikazuchi.

"I was kidding! Don't be so tense," Katsuragi replied cheerfully.

"Yeah, what she said. You don't have to be so stiff, Ikazuchi," A genial Raika joined in.

"Why are you labelling me as such?" Ikazuchi arched an eyebrow at Raika in puzzlement.

"Don't worry about it, Ikazuchi," Asuna chuckled. "What matters is we're getting along fine,"

"That's right. Though Katsu can be unusual all the time…" noted an abashed Asuka.

"Don't say that, Asuka," Katsuragi shot a wary gaze at Team Hanzo's leader. "Or else…" Shifting to a delighted tone, she rushed up behind Asuka and caressed her breasts. "…I'll keep grabbing on you always!"

"Uah! Katsu, stop!" yelped Asuka as a chortling Katsuragi groped her. Except Murai, the males stared in confusion or in embarrassment for Benkei and stoicism for Mikami. Ryubei glanced aside, rolling his eyes.

"Your choice of friends is… fascinating, dare I say," Shirayuki mentioned to Yumi.

"They are good companions. Despite having their oddities," replied an amused Yumi. As she spoke, Mikami approached Asuka and Katsuragi.

"Be still, both of you. We have arrived," Hearing the hakama wearing boy, Asuka and Katsuragi stopped to join everyone in entering a glade. It was surrounded by trees, some of their roots jutted out of the soil and layering it.

"This would be a perfect spot," Aoyama surveyed the land as all convened near a bunch of roots. "I'll bring Sleeping Beauty here,"

"What's this Sleeping Beauty like anyway?" Shiki enquired.

"You'll see," answered Imo, the group watching Aoyama move to the clearing's center. He took and held his tome, its pages flipping open.

"Sleeping Beauty, you're up," At Aoyama's gentle words, leaves blew in and circled everybody. The females, barring a tranquil Fubuki, observed in wonder as they slowly congregated into a pillar facing Aoyama. It dissipated from top to bottom, revealing a blanket of rose petals ringed with verdant thorny vines. Lying sideways on it was a mint haired girl in a dark frilly dress. Her eyes were closed in deep slumber. Aoyama walked forward and knelt in front of the sleeping maiden's bed. As he did, his comrades went up behind him to look at the new arrival. Murasaki was fascinated the minute she saw her.

"Time to awaken, Sleeping Beauty," Aoyama softly called his summon whose back was against him. There was no response as Sleeping Beauty continued dozing.

"She's not waking up," said Hikage.

"Well, obviously," pointed out Ryobi. "So, what do we do?"

"Actually, Ryoma and I got just the thing," Ryoji grinned at his twin. "You wanna try that method we practiced?"

"You serious? Wouldn't that disturb her more than wake her up?" replied a doubtful Ryoma.

"Trust me. If we stick to the groove, it'll perk Sleeping Beauty up," Signaling to Kira, Ryoji said, "Kira, bring the sound system out, will ya?" Without questioning the latter, Kira took out a flip phone and dialed it. He aimed it at a space next to Sleeping Beauty, generating pixels that materialized a PA system. It was comprised of two microphones linked to a radio and a pair of speakers. All save Kira watched in curiosity while Ryoji went to operate the radio. As it played a slow electronic rhythm, he joined his brother at the microphones.

"This is Ryoji and Ryoma, y'all," Seconds after Ryoji spoke, he broke into a rap.

_My alarm clock rocks around 5 o'clock_

_It's time to get up, get out, and get some of this coffee_

_It's a fresh new day and nobody can stop me_

_Off we go to start this day off properly _

_I walk to the bathroom sink_

_I drink a full glass of water and then brush my teeth_

_Now I'm off to the closet reach_

_For my bright orange hat_

_And my bright orange sneaks_

The scene of Ryoji singing elicited puzzled expressions among his listeners. Kagura and Kira on the other hand, appeared intrigued and normal respectively. When Ryoji sang his verse, Ryoma was next.

_Now you're feeling great my friend_

_And you finished it all before 8am_

_Trust me it's the best way to begin_

_Every day with the feeling of accomplishment_

_Hopefully you follow along_

_And start following the steps outlined in the song _

_Life is a blessing the best is ahead_

_So we must take advantage before it's all gone_

As the music went on, Sleeping Beauty's eyelids fluttered a little. The chorus came with Ryoji and Ryoma singing in unison.

_You gotta get up, get out, and get something_

_Don't let the days of your life pass by_

_You gotta get up, get out, and get something_

_Don't spend all your time up late at night_

_You gotta get up, get out, and get something_

_Don't let the days of your life pass by_

_You gotta get up, get out, and get something_

_Wake up in the morning and start your day right_

In the midst of the rap, one the vines near Sleeping Beauty slithered to the radio and tapped its switch. The music paused and the slumbering girl sat up drowsily. Rubbing one eye lightly, she turned to face the ninjas.

"Got you woke there didn't we, princess?" Ryoji smiled at Sleeping Beauty as Kira recalled the PA system by pressing a button on his cell.

"Noisy… but… good…" Sleeping Beauty scanned the youths lazily. "Who… are they?"

"Sorry to stir you, Sleeping Beauty," spoke Aoyama. "We need your help. Could you search this place for anything unusual?"

"Is that… so? Okay, Aoyama… I'll do… my… best…" Dozing off, Sleeping Beauty laid on her rose bed. Its vines elongated and spread to the trees ahead. The ladies gazed at the vast network extending into the forest depths.

"That should do it," Aoyama stood up. "If anything occurs, those vines will shake and let us know," He gave a perplexed look at Ryoji and Ryoma. "Since when did you think of using rap to wake Sleeping Beauty up?"

"Eh, it's just an idea of mine and Ryoma's," Ryoji waved a hand casually. "Even Kira had a part in it," Listening to him, Haruka could not help but, feel bemused.

"What a unique way of rousing a person…"

* * *

"How's it going, Murai?" Horai asked. Nightfall came as all waited near Sleeping Beauty for alerts. Murai, concentration maintained on his laptop, sat on the ground facing her. The rest stood behind him.

"Nothing yet," informed Murai. "The drone hasn't spotted a thing,"

"Why not move on instead of staying here?" suggested Katsuragi.

"Aokigahara's a huge place. It'd be reckless to rush in and search blindly," Imu inferred.

"How much longer do we need to wait? Don't we have to rescue Project Kaishin's victims fast?"

"Be patient," Mikami advised Katsuragi. "Your desire to save them is understandable. But, like Imu said, it is rash to hasten our efforts. We can only trust that the casualties are minimized,"

"He is correct," agreed Imo. He moved his attention to Fubuki. "On a separate matter, would it be appropriate for me to make a personal query?" At this, she, Senko and Gekko looked at Imo. "You talked of facing your own. Are you perhaps related to the Yoma?"

"How did you know?" Gekko said, she and Senko astonished.

"Your features," answered Imo as he kept his sight on Fubuki. "Your skin and eyes are exceptionally pale for an ordinary human. Normally, they'd be classified as symptoms of a disease. I doubt this is the case as you're standing quite well," Politely, Imo added, "Apologies if this sounds direct-Who or what are you?"

Fubuki fell briefly silent. "You are observant," She remarked calmly. "In brief, I have ties to the Yoma. If you're curious as to why, which I am certain you and your friends are, there is a story beneath it,"

"A story?" Hidari asked, the shinobi listening in on the conversation.

"Yes. This is the tale of a relationship between a Yoma and a shinobi. One that changed the boundary separating both sides,"

"Mistress Fubuki, do you wish to tell of this?" Gekko asked hesitantly.

"I do. I believe it is necessary," Fubuki referred to the guys. "Our guests also have the right to be aware in order to grasp the situation better," Abruptly, the black dressed lady paused. Her eyes darted to the side as if in caution.

"What is it, Mistress Fubuki?" Senko said, sensing Fubuki's wariness.

"They are here," At Fubuki's notice, Sleeping Beauty's net of vines trembled lightly. Murai, laptop hugged in one arm, got on his feet simultaneously to talk with everyone.

"The drone's picked up three individuals. They're heading our way from twelve o' clock,"

"Murai, send the drone down to the forest, further past where you first saw them," Kira told hurriedly. "I think we can guess where Baikin is,"

"You all go get him. My sisters and I will handle the enemies," volunteered Renka.

"Why? We should go together!" objected Asuka.

"Sorry. We're making up for letting Mistress Sayuri be abducted," In determination, Kafuru stated, "If we don't do this, we'd go obsolete!"

"Then, let my sister and I join you," Turning to Fubuki, Gekko said, "Forgive us for being brazen, Mistress Fubuki. Please go with the others while we hold the enemy off,"

"Very well. I entrust the Mikaguras' safety to both of you," As Fubuki finished speaking to Senko and Gekko, a trio of people jumped out of the trees and landed opposite Sleeping Beauty. They descended with such force that her vines tore apart and retreated to Sleeping Beauty. To the girls' surprise, their foes were none other than 'Hanzo', 'Daidoji' and 'Jasmine'.

"No way! Grandma's here?" Asuka exclaimed in disbelief.

"What in the… I thought Kagura wiped out that 'Daidoji' fake at Hebijo!" cried Homura.

"No time to be stunned, amiga!* We must hurry! Muy es rápido!*" At Shinjo's urging, Aoyama had Sleeping Beauty disappear into a swirl of rose petals. They surrounded the enemies, granting a chance for all save the Mikaguras, Senko and Gekko to dash past. When the petals dispersed, only 'Hanzo' and the Mikaguras' teams remained.

"You had us back at the shrine. But, this'll be different," Renka spoke as she and her squad readied their weapons. "Hope you're prepared. Because we're going to give you imposters a beating!"

* * *

"Is it really okay to leave them with those lookalikes?" A worried Shiki asked as all were leaping on the trees.

"We'll have to believe in them," said Yozakura. "Even if we stayed, it'll delay us from rescuing the captives,"

"Murai, you found the spot?"

"We're almost there," As Murai responded to Kira, another glade came into view. The drone was floating next to a purplish spiral suspended in the middle of it. "That's it!" Murai pointed at the vortex. "This has to be the portal!"

"Okay, let's go!" At Raika's prompt, the youngsters sped to the portal and entered it. Kira's drone levitated above them. Upon entry, the girls were met with a shocking find. They found themselves in a corridor like area that was completely alien. The entirety of it; floor, walls and ceiling, was made up of flesh. In the walls, countless unconscious civilians were trapped in them, dehydrated like mummies. Hanging on the ceiling were bulbs that pulsed akin to beating hearts.

"What… the hell?" Homura muttered in disbelief. She glanced at the boys. "Are these the missing people?"

"Correct," answered Mikami. "This is the accursed ambition that Baikin once achieved-To imprison and drain innocent lives for the purpose of creating an army,"

"This is terrible. How could a man be this inhumane?" As an incredulous Yomi pondered, one of the captives in a wall close by dissolved to dust. The sight of this brought further surprise to the females. A few; mainly Mirai, Minori and Murasaki, were startled.

"My word," Ikaruga turned to Horai. "Was this what you meant by Project Kaishin's victims dying?"

"Yeah," Horai responded, the guys tense. "This whole set up's controlled by Baikin. As long as he's standing, more of them will be reduced to ashes," While he was speaking, Murai directed the drone to the path ahead. It gradually presented a wide circular space in his PC. Typing on his keyboard, Murai zoomed in on a wall not far from the drone's fore.

"You need to see this," Murai showed his PC to the group. Staring at the device, they widened their eyes in surprise. In it was an image of the genuine Hanzo, Daidoji and Jasmine encased in their prison. The trio's teammates were with them, some having shriveled up.

"Grandpa!" Asuka yelled. During this, the drone suddenly displayed static.

"What's happening?" questioned Ikazuchi.

"I've lost the drone. Something must have disrupted it," Murai closed his laptop.

"It's got to be Baikin! Come on!" Ryoji urged for the ninjas to move. They ran forward, arriving a few meters opposite the wall holding Hanzo's group. The drone was shattered and left as a crackling pile on the ground. Next to it stood a hooded figure, his back against the youngsters. He turned around to see them.

"So, you have set foot in this lair," The mysterious being said in composure. "I presume it is Baikin you are after?"

"We'll be asking the questions," In a demanding tone, Ryoma said, "Who're you? And where's Baikin?" Without replying, the figure took his hood off. He had pale gray skin, yellow eyes with black slit pupils and a horn on his forehead. He wore an expression which exuded a mix of scorn and calm.

"You're a Yoma!" Mirai stated.

"Indeed. My name is Kagaku," The figure introduced himself. "The man you know as Baikin… is dead," His declaration shocked the young shinobi.

"What do you mean?" A solemn Mikami enquired. There was a pause before Kagaku responded.

"For a time, I searched for a means to empower the Yoma to be superior. My efforts failed to bear fruit. Until a certain man discovered my domain and met me,"

"It was Baikin was it not?" Murakumo asked.

"That is right. He shared with me the intricacies of Project Kaishin and together, we abducted the living to use in producing weapons. Clones of humans and Yoma that we tested by sending them to battle all of you,"

"So, you were behind the attack on the Mikaguras' shrine!" Midori concluded.

"Wait, if you and Baikin worked together, why did he die?" Ryobi said curiously.

"Why? It is because…" Kagaku widened his eyes in anger. "…he was rotten," The group was confused. "Do you even know how your whereabouts were found in the first place? It was the result of that man torturing one of your kind to the brink of death," Kagaku motioned to one of Hanzo's ninjas then, raised his voice. "During the time we worked, he also had the gall to belittle and insult my kin. He saw us as mere pawns. Hence, I killed him and fed his body to the Yoma!"

"That can't be!" retorted Kira. "If Baikin's gone, Project Kaishin would have ceased and the people in it'll be restored!"

"I have taken control of it thanks to him. Thus, it is natural for the project to not crumble," countered Kagaku.

"Why are you doing such a bad thing?" Hibari questioned in unease.

"To eradicate the Yoma's foes. Particularly humans," Kagaku began sounding irate. "Much like the shinobi that murdered the strongest of us. All because she engaged in a romance with one of them!" On hearing this, a thought clicked in Fubuki's mind.

"What's he getting at?" Raika said, puzzled. When he finished, Fubuki stepped forward to speak.

"The one you mentioned as the strongest… Did you know what transpired after her passing?"

"What does it matter?" As Kagaku replied brusquely, he furrowed his brows at Fubuki. "Wait… You… That presence… Why does it feel the same as hers?"

"Allow me to introduce myself, Kagaku," Fubuki spoke gently. "I am Fubuki, the daughter of the Yoma you described," Her statement rendered the guys and Kagaku speechless. They gazed at her intently, Imo adjusting his spectacles.

"I shared a similar wish as yours. To eliminate humanity as revenge for my mother," Fubuki explained to Kagaku. "It was wrong," Earnestly, she added, "A shinobi that cared for me once said, 'This world is made of opposites'. Where there is good, there is evil. In the same manner, where the shinobi exist, the Yoma dwells. What do you hope to fulfill through your goal?"

"I seek to preserve our kind by any means. Even if it necessitates the slaying of humans," A grimly resolute Kagaku lifted a finger at Fubuki. "You are no exception. Given you're a mere half breed!"

"You're crazy!" interjected Homura. "You think what're you doing is preservation? It's more of a massacre!"

"That might be an understatement, Homura," opined Haruka. "His aim may be best labelled as genocide,"

"Precisely!" snapped Kagaku. "Humans are vile creatures! They murder us as if we are a danger to them! They deserve to be extinct! I will wipe them off the face of the Earth and usher in a Golden Age! One where the Yoma shall live free of threats to their existence!"

"Hm, so, this is your plan," Kagura hummed. The ninja child's expression was neutral. "Instead of wiping out humanity, why not coexist with them?"

"What?" Kagaku's eyebrows were raised.

"Fubuki here has been integrating with society to atone for what she did. It's her way of trying to bridge the gap between us and the Yoma," Kagura put on a carefree smile. "It's fine to be angry at the death of your own. But, why cling to the past? Why not mingle with and understand humans instead of antagonizing them? No man is an island as they say,"

"Kagaku, your ambition is pure. However, the means you have chosen to achieve it is misguided," Out of sincerity, Fubuki extended a hand to Kagaku. "Cease this madness. I have no wish to fight you,"

"Such nonsense!" shouted Kagaku. "It is absurd for humans and Yoma to blend with one another! To me, humans are merely livestock to us! Food to be fed to Project Kaishin!"

"I thought Baikin thinking up Project Kaishin was crazy enough. But, your idea is even more *bleep*ed up," Ryoji shook his head. Firmly, he said, "Listen, pal. You got two choices-Surrender and cut this crap or we make you. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. It's your call,"

"In that case, this is my decision," In a low threatening voice, Kagaku sank into the floor and vanished. The bulbs above opened to drop multiple humanoid beast-like Yoma. Dripping in fluids with their eyes glowing red and bodies clad in a black aura, they circled the group. In high alert, the ninjas took up arms.

"I refuse to yield!" Kagaku's voice boomed across the area. "I will mark the path of humanity's end! Starting with your DEATHS!"

* * *

Amiga: Spanish for "a female friend".

Muy es rápido: Spanish. Generally means "quickly".


	10. Scroll 9

It was an intense battle in Kagaku's lair with the shinobi repeatedly fending off Yoma. The black beasts were endless, spawning from the ceiling continuously. To worsen matters, they changed forms at will. Some became humongous green seeds with jaws and a leaf on their heads. Several took the shape of humanoids, some as bluish white men with crab legs and pincers and some as women with the abdomens of spiders.

"Damn, there's no end to them!" As Homura slashed a seed Yoma, Yuri, Hikage, Yomi and Mikage defended themselves against several foes. They were supported by Kira and Mirai firing their arrows and machine gun respectively.

"You don't say?" Horai called while cutting down a beast. Accompanying him were Haruhi and Haruka, the duo using their marionettes to battle a spider Yoma each. "Didn't expect Fubuki to be the daughter of our enemies by the way!" In the midst of the fighting, Kagaku's voice was heard.

"Your mother was a fool, Fubuki," He taunted. "She could have led our kin to a brighter age. Instead, she chose to side with our killers all because of love! The humans misled her with such emotions leading to her death!"

"You're wrong! Fubuki's mother chose to be with the humans!" Asuka countered as Team Hanzo aided Team Asuna in combating the crab Yoma. Pleadingly, the granddaughter of Hanzo said, "Why are you doing this? Can't we reach an understanding?" Nearby, Miyabi jumped and dispatched a Yoma with a downward slash.

"Asuka, it's pointless to reason with the enemy!" The white haired Hebijo elite asserted. "If it is a fight he yearns for, we answer accordingly!" Behind her, Team Mikami and the remaining Hebijo Five ninjas fought fiercely. Ryobi, Ryoji and their twins unloaded a volley of gunfire on the black Yoma. Any that were unscathed lunged at the trio. Imo dashed past them, turning his scythe's blade into a lance's tip. He drew a circle in the air which formed a portal facing the assailants. The spectacled shinobi thrust his spear into it, causing the weapon to enlarge and impale the Yoma.

When he pulled it back, more Yoma dropped onto the marksmen and him. They were blocked by a digitalized wall materializing above the five ninjas. Imu, standing near Murai and Murasaki, summoned her fox spirits to rush them. A few evaded only for Mikami to leap at and slash through them. During this, Murai was furiously typing on his keyboard.

"Your lives will be ended here!" proclaimed Kagaku. "Just as I had done to Baikin!"

"Where is your proof?" questioned Shirayuki upon summoning a sheet of snow to deflect an attack. His team was with Fubuki, Kagura, Naraku and the Gessen Elites.

"Yeah, and like, where's he speaking from?" said Shiki, conjuring bats to distract her foes.

"Hmph," Kagaku grunted. "You wish for me to waste my breath on this matter?" As the group gathered in the center, the Yoma encircled them and stood still. "Fine. I suppose I'll do so as a gift before sending all of you to the underworld," A brief pause occurred. Murai continued typing on his laptop.

"It is true that Baikin was fed to the Yoma," In a dangerously calm tone, Kagaku spoke. "But, a little of his bones remained. Using the Yoma's magic, I studied them for a means to enhance Project Kaishin. And the result… is this," Duplicates of him emerged out of the floor between the shinobi and Yoma. They were undressed and their lower halves submerged in the fleshy surface.

"What the…?!" Ryobi exclaimed, the youngsters surprised at the multitude of Kagakus. An exception was Murai whose eyes were glued to his PC.

"What is this?" Yumi muttered.

"The fruits of my research," replied the Kagaku clones in unison. "I extracted the life essence of Baikin's remains and infused them into my own being. Through this, I obtained the ability to become one with Project Kaishin," Prideful, they added, "With this newfound power, none shall oppose us! You will bow down to the Yoma's might!"

"Inugami-sensei told us of this technique. It involves Project Kaishin merging with its user by utilizing a person's life force," Kira spoke to the girls. "We didn't say this earlier because we did not have much details on its' workings,"

"How did we not predict this?" said an uneasy Ikazuchi.

"So, Baikin is truly dead?" A serious Benkei asked, holding up his wakizashi.

"Enough talk!" The Kagakus declared. "Baikin has perished for my cause! And you'll all join him in the depths of the abyss!"

"Hate to break it to you but, that's not happening," Murai stated. The purple haired boy finished typing and looked at Kagaku.

"What?" Kagaku was puzzled.

"You talked quite a lot. And that's enough for me to devise a method to rescue your prisoners,"

"For real? How're we going to save them?" Katsuragi said as everyone's attention was on Murai.

"By doing this," Murai tapped a key on his laptop. A sea of pixels spread out from beneath his feet, creeping across Kagaku's domain. They transformed it into a black virtual landscape lined with green streams of data. The victims of Project Kaishin vanished into white pixels and the bulbs in the ceiling disappeared. All that was left were the Kagakus, Yoma and shinobi.

"What is this?" Kagaku along with the female ninjas were astonished. The former demanded to Murai, "What did you do?!"

"You know how you save data in electronic devices? I converted your prisoners into that and stored them in my laptop," Murai explained straightforwardly. "And I've also changed your hideout to make it so that you can't create any more of your friends. Without your captives, Project Kaishin is bust. It's over,"

"You're saying you altered the environment and rescued the victims? All with the mere touch of a button?" Haruka queried in wonder. "Since when did you prepare such an elaborate setup?"

"I used to be a video game designer and programmer," Murai referred to the surroundings. "Making something like this is my norm. Even more so with my Ninja Art,"

"And I thought a mission in Aokigahara was bizarre enough…" remarked Homura, at a loss for words.

"Do you believe you have put a stop to my plans? You're wrong! I'll prove it right this instant!" After yelling at the group, the Kagaku clones disappeared into the floor. The same went for the Yoma, albeit dissipating to ashes.

"Where'd the Yoma go?" Yozakura's question was answered by rumbling in the area. To the ninjas' surprise, huge fleshy tendrils emerged everywhere. They broke out of Murai's virtual scenery, causing it to crumble and revert to its original layout.

"Murai! What's going on?!" Ryoji asked. The youths congregated close to themselves.

"He's breaking the artificial field!" responded Murai in disbelief. "How?!"

"If you think cutting off my resources would cease my goal, you're mistaken!" The voice of Kagaku rang aloud. "Now, witness the true power of Project Kaishin!"

* * *

In Aokigahara, the Mikaguras launched coordinated attacks on 'Jasmine', starting with Renka blasting purple lightning out of her drums followed by Kafuru shooting her water guns and Hanabi slamming a bomb with her hammer. 'Jasmine' blew a dense smoke cloud with a pipe to block the synchronized assault. It then burst into explosions that knocked the Mikaguras aback.

Around the Mikaguras' location, Senko and Gekko took on 'Daidoji' and 'Hanzo' atop the trees. Senko was avoiding a barrage of 'Daidoji''s punches. Gekko wielded octagonal mirrors firing light beams at Hanzo, who swiftly dodged them. The forest echoed with the sound of explosions and destroyed branches. At one point, Senko jumped to hit her opponent with an energy imbued fist. 'Daidoji' grabbed it and delivered a powerful kick to Senko's side. Simultaneously, 'Hanzo' teleported behind and striked Gekko. She and Senko flew out the trees, crashing next to the Mikaguras whom were repelled by 'Jasmine' not long ago.

"Tch!" Kafuru tutted in dissatisfaction. "We're not making progress!" As the Mikaguras, Senko and Gekko rose up, 'Hanzo"'s trio regrouped opposite them. They slowly advanced to the girls.

"You've got to be joking!" An incredulous Gekko enunciated. "To think these imposters are as strong as the actual ones…"

"Don't let that get to you!" persuaded Renka. "We can't give up while the others are resuming the mission!"

"She is correct," A resolute Senko, clad in a battle aura, reinforced her stance. "We must not lose our position even if it would cost us our lives!"

"There is no need for that," A voice spoke behind the Mikaguras' squad. Suddenly, a flurry of cherry blossom petals swept into the air. They swirled around, latching onto the enemies. Their movements grew restricted until the petals halted and enveloped them. The girls stared in confusion at their foes, now looking like solid statues of pink. They turned back to see a man in black approaching them. It was the ninja they met in Narusawa Village Hall.

"Hm?" Hanabi eyed the man curiously. "Aren't you…"

* * *

The situation was dire in Kagaku's territory. Murai's digital field disintegrated, replaced with masses of tentacles lashing out at the ninjas. All tried to repel them as best as they could. In spite of this, it was clear they were being gradually overwhelmed.

"Shit!" Ryoma cried. "Where's he attacking from?"

"They're blocking us!" Imu evaded a tentacle zipping past her. "At this rate, we'll be boxed in!"

"Murai! Can't you use your programming to get rid of these things?!" A frantic Mirai repelled several tendrils with her umbrella.

"I can't!" responded Murai. He was rapidly typing on his PC, materializing multiple barriers shielding a few of Team Mikami and the Hebijo Five's members. "It'll require a reset which needs me to release the people I've stored! That would endanger their lives!"

"Are you kidding me?! That's troublesome-" As Mirai replied, she was startled by tentacles wrapping her arms. Kira turned his attache case into a buzzsaw to chop them off.

"You okay?" He asked Mirai.

"Thanks. You saved me!" Mirai responded in appreciation quickly. Soon, everybody huddled together. The tendrils encroached towards them slowly.

"Ugh! These are a nuisance!" Next to Aoyama, Red Riding Hood complained.

"We've been cornered," stated Yagyu. "Should we force our way out of this?"

"If so, I believe it is time to display my true prowess to our foe," Kagura turned to Fubuki. "Do you mind?"

"Very well," replied Fubuki, eyes closed in contemplation. "It'd seem we have no choice,"

"Then, if I may," The group watched Kagura step up to the tendrils. Loudly, she announced, "Listen to me, Kagaku! I will be your opponent!" Her declaration surprised the females save Fubuki and herself. As for the guys, they wondered what Kagura was up to.

"Kagura," Naraku came to a realization. "Are you telling me you're going to use your full power?"

"Indeed," Kagura glanced at Naraku before shifting her gaze to the tentacles. "Take the rest of us to the forest. I'll handle Kagaku alone,"

"What are you-"

"Leave," Kagura cut off Ikaruga in an authoritative tone. "Lest you be caught in what I am to unleash,"

"We got to move! Or else we'll be tangled up in here!" Retrieving Red Riding Hood into his tome, Aoyama alerted the group on the tendrils reaching them.

"Alright," Horai sped off with the shinobi sans Kagura. As he did, the tanned boy called to her. "Whatever you're planning, don't die on us!" Smirking, Kagura saw her comrades tear through the obstacles.

"You choose to face the might of Project Kaishin on your own?" Kagaku began to gloat. "Fool! I'll have you be the first to perish!"

"Who do you think I am?" Kagura grinned lightly. "One dominated by hatred, if you truly desire to annihilate humanity…" A reddish aura started to manifest on her body.

"…you leave with me no choice,"

* * *

The Mikaguras arrived at the portal to Kagaku's domain. With them were Senko, Gekko and the shinobi from HQ. Though the sky darkened, the six could navigate in the night owing to special fluorescent tubes tied to their clothing. They met their comrades whom just exited the vortex.

"You're okay!" Asuka was relieved on meeting the Mikaguras' team. "Did you defeat them?"

"We didn't exactly beat our enemies. He stalled them," Kafuru motioned to the HQ ninja. "Where's Kagura?"

"She stayed behind to fight Project Kaishin's mastermind," answered Yuri.

"You mean Baikin?" In disbelief, Renka blurted, "And did you say she's fighting by herself?!"

"Do excuse me," The HQ shinobi stepped forward. "May I enquire of what happened thus far?" Immediately, he was updated on the situation.

"I see," acknowledged the ninja. "Baikin's death is indeed unanticipated. Barring that, you did well to rescue the captured people,"

"What about Kagura?" Raika gestured to the portal. "Are we really going to let her be?"

"It's best we do so," advised Naraku. She said to the guys, "You're unaware of the extent of Kagura's abilities,"

"What do you mean?" Imo asked.

"In her prime, Kagura's techniques are able to tear apart everything. Not only enemies but, also space," described Naraku. "As such, it is unwise to simply participate in a battle with her. Kagura must have considered this given our large numbers,"

"Is she that strong?" Hidari inquired.

"Yes. She is not one to be trifled with. Her skills are greater than even those of a legend like Hanzo," As Fubuki talked, Hanabi noticed red cracks surfacing on the portal.

"Hey, what's that?" Hearing the orange haired Mikagura sibling, all looked at the gateway. It was entirely covered in fissures. Rays of light began emanating out of them.

"Uh, what's happening?" An uncertain Katsuragi asked. The light on the portal shone brighter. As if his instincts cried out, a sense of alarm came upon Mikami.

"Take cover!" Yelling loudly, he sprinted to the trees. The rest joined him without a second thought. An explosion transpired soon after, smoke engulfing the area. The group was forced to shield themselves. When the dust settled, they saw Kagura lying in the middle of the glade. She had reverted to her child form and was unconscious. Seeing this, Naraku rushed to check on the petite shinobi. Her friends followed suit.

"Kagura!" An anxious Naraku held Kagura in her arms. "Are you okay? Where's Kagaku?" Shortly, the latter's stirred open.

"I used my full strength to fight him…" A tired Kagura talked softly. "But, he destroyed his hideout with the Yoma's magic… and escaped,"

"What?!" Miyabi was alarmed. "This is bad! We must search for him at once!"

"That won't be a problem," Murai spoke, acquiring the group's attention. "When he was breaking up my artificial field, I managed to leave a part of it on his hideout. I can track the broken piece via GPS and find him,"

"Wouldn't the signal be interrupted?" asked Murasaki.

"That's why we have our hover boards," Kira said. "Murai'll fly up above the forest so that he can get a better reception,"

* * *

Kagaku ran to a wide clearing illuminated by moonlight. He was forced to obliterate his domain to eliminate Kagura. She previously overpowered him in her ultimate form hence, his rash decision. The Yoma stopped in his tracks to curse under his breath.

"Those accursed shinobi. They dare desecrate my work and ambitions," Kagaku was trying to rein in his anger. "No matter. I still have my knowledge of the project. As long as it's with me, I can revive it effortlessly!" As soon as the Yoma finished, he heard his name being called. The ninjas had caught up with him on foot. They circled him, the HQ shinobi in the lead. Next to him stood Fubuki and Yumi. Kagura was absent, having been carried off to safety by Naraku.

"It's over! Give it up!" Horai proclaimed to Kagaku.

"Why do you stand in my way?!" An irate Kagaku shouted at the shinobi. "Does it satisfy you to slaughter my kind?!"

"It is not as you say. Though it is true we slay the Yoma, it is in the event they are a dire threat to the living. Never have we considered it to be an act of enjoyment," In sympathy, Yumi said. "Would you mind taking a bit of time to listen to us?"

"What are you getting at?" As Kagaku responded impatiently, Fubuki stepped up.

"Kagaku, I do not wish to view you as a mere hostility. Your passion in fighting for the Yoma is recognizable. However, it has warped you to be driven by hatred," Fubuki's tone was reposeful and firm. "I will give you a chance-Set aside your rage and join me. Let us pave a path for the Yoma together,"

"YOU have no right to decide my deeds!" A defiant Kagaku yelled. "A halfling like you is better left for dead akin to a dog run over on a road!"

"Watch your tongue!" Senko rebuked. "You badmouth Mistress Fubuki even when she offered you a choice to repent?"

"What is there to repent? I've done no wrong!" An incensed Kagaku pointed to the ninjas accusingly. "You're the ones that have! You trample on us as if we're dirt! You exterminate us as if we're pests! This is the conclusion I've arrived after you took the life of the mightiest of us!"

"Then, let me ask you," The HQ ninja spoke to Kagaku. "Why do you hold on to past grudges? Do you not find it possible for humans and Yoma to coexist?" Empathically, he added, "Personally, I don't quite understand this rift between the two races,"

"Such nonsense! Your kind is responsible for slaying mine! Do not feign ignorance!" Kagaku countered furiously.

"Much as I don't wish to concur with a Yoma, he has a point," Miyabi eyed the HQ shinobi warily. "Exactly what did you mean by your words?"

"Do forgive me. I meant I was curious on the reason for humans and Yoma to be in conflict," Addressing everybody, the HQ ninja said, "In fact, I have a confession. I am not human,"

"Hold up. What're you talking about?" Raika questioned, the youths slightly confused.

"Perhaps, I should show you," When the HQ ninja finished speaking, a tower of pink petals surrounded him. His appearance began to change. The man's clothes turned into an elegant white kimono with a matching haori draped over it. His skin was replaced with what seemed to be silky snow colored fur. In addition, the man's head looked to be that of a wolf's and had fox ears. A bushy tail grew on his back and his eyes a grayish hue with slit pupils. On completion of his transformation, the petals dispersed and vanished. All stared at the new being with a mixture of uncertainty and surprise. The atmosphere tensed as he gave an intimidating gaze to the youths. However, it was soon broken when the vulpine man suddenly put on a huge smile and spoke in a cheery disposition.

"Hello, everybody! It's a pleasure to meet you!"


	11. Scroll 10

"I-Inugami-sensei?!" A few of the male ninjas, namely Asuna, Imo, Yuri and Benkei, gave an astounded cry. The rest stared at the vulpine being in speechlessness.

"'Sensei'?" In realization, Mirai turned to Kira nearby. "Then, he's the teacher you all talked about in Hebijo?!"

"Indeed, I am Inugami, at your service!" Inugami introduced himself boisterously.

"What the *bleep*?!" A stupefied Ryobi exclaimed to the boys. "This is YOUR teacher?!" It was clear most of the other girls shared her astonishment. The exceptions were Fubuki, merely lifting her eyebrows, plus Hibari, Murasaki and Minori, captivated by Inugami's appearance.

"S-So cute!" Both Hibari and Minori gazed at Inugami with sparkling eyes.

"Hibari?!" Next to Hibari, Yagyu displayed shock at the former's reaction.

"What is this? Who are you?!" Kagaku demanded to Inugami.

"Before you surmise, no, I am not a Yoma," A carefree Inugami shifted his attention to Kagaku. "I am merely a passing by shinobi much like the youngsters that are with us here,"

"What're you doing here, sensei?!" Horai asked Inugami in disbelief. "Weren't you staying in the Association?"

"You are aware how in anime, a particular character could pop up at an unforeseen timing for a surprise entrance, no? Well, I figured I'd do the same. And it's quite exhilarating I admit," Inugami replied in an easygoing tone.

"Is this for real?" Imu said. She and her shinobi friends became either nonplussed or, in Hibari and Minori's case, clueless.

"This is way stranger than a ghost in Aokigahara…" Grey lines of uncertainty hung over Homura.

"You claim to be not one of my kin. So, what of it?!" Kagaku spoke to Inugami in scorn. "If you intend to obstruct my plans, I'll have you perish along with the shinobi!" To the group, he added, "And I shall start by using all of you to recreate Project Kaishin!"

"I wonder about that," Imo stated. "To do so, you'll need to subdue us first followed by performing a ritual to conjure the project," He gestured at his ninja companions. "There are over forty of us against you. Though this is unfair, we can simply rush in to stop you. I suggest you surrender given the circumstances,"

"Imo is correct," A relaxed Inugami smiled at Kagaku. "Besides, you do have one of your own already mingling with humans. Instead of clinging to your hatred for them, why not reform into an individual whom can integrate among the living?" Hearing this, Kagaku raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"And I'll tell you that it saddens Fubuki to slay her kind especially when such a deed can be avoided," Inugami went on, his expression becoming solemn. "I know not the full history of enmity between the shinobi and Yoma. But, I feel that bloodshed should be minimized. That being said, are you still willing to enact your plan? Even if it aches Fubuki's heart?" There was silence. Fubuki closed her eyes in contemplation of Inugami's words. The remaining youths stared at Kagaku. He looked at Inugami, unsure of what to say. And then he grinned. To his enemies' confusion, Kagaku burst into insane laughter. This prompted Fubuki to open her eyes.

"You ask me to reform? Reform?!" Kagaku paused, a maddened smile creeping across his face. "I must thank you. Your speech has provided me a brilliant idea. I don't need to revive Project Kaishin. Rather, I'll become it. Like so!" Extending his hand out, a small lump of pulsing flesh emerged on his palm.

"What are you doing?" questioned Gekko, the ninjas noting Kagaku's action.

"This is a fragment of Project Kaishin I retrieved. Using the Yoma's dark arts and my knowledge, I will merge it into my body," Kagaku said in deranged pride. "And with this, I'll obtain power that transcends my own. More than enough to annihilate everything!"

"Don't!" Dropping her usual calmness, Fubuki warned Kagaku. "You are driving yourself into further madness. Cease this at once. There is no meaning in what you're going to do!"

"SILENCE!" Kagaku boomed, startling the likes of Hibari and Minori. "You will not command me! I'll do as I desire! For the sake of my new WORLD-" No sooner did he finish than something struck his hand. Ryobi had fired her rifle at Kagaku to the ninjas' surprise. He cried out in pain, staggering back slightly and dropping the lump next to his feet.

"Not if we can help it," A stern Ryobi cocked her weapon at Kagaku. "Since you won't listen to us, we've got no choice but, to beat you. And don't hate us if you die. You chose this," Imo then noticed the chunk of flesh quivering. It squelched softly, crawling to Kagaku.

"Be careful!" Imo alerted the shinobi. "There's something odd with that thing!" True to his warning, the live blob suddenly enlarged. It morphed into a sheet which loomed over and enveloped Kagaku. All watched as an undulating mass took his place. In this abrupt turn of events, Kagaku's voice emanated within his encasement.

"Power… I can feel it coursing through me… To the point my sanity is eroding!" Kagaku laughed in crazed euphoria. "Witness the ultimate might of the Yoma!" The meat pile he was in began gurgling. Beneath it, blankets of flesh spread out and gradually layered the soil.

"Retreat! Don't let it touch you!" Ikazuchi cautioned as the ninjas backed away hurriedly. Seeing this, Inugami waved his hand to summon a cloud of cherry blossom petals. They coalesced into a wide platform suspended in the air above. Quickly, the vulpine man jumped on the makeshift surface.

"Hop on, young ones!" He called to the others. Though a little surprised, the girls joined the boys in leaping up to the flowery platform. Everyone soon ascended on top of it and had a bird's eye view of the clearing. It was engulfed in flesh with a gigantic tower of organic mass rising in the middle. The tall structure morphed into a colossal Kagaku, his body made up of flowing grey sludge. A crazed grin was on his face as he looked down to the shinobi.

"Wha-What is that?!" Katsuragi asked as Kagaku's appearance instilled shock among his foes.

"¡Oh Dios mío!*" yelled an incredulous Shinjo. "This is literally an abomination!" After he spoke, Shiki called for the group to look at the trees circling the glade. Kagaku's area encroached on the soil beneath them. They sank into the alien field as if being devoured. Slowly, more of the greenery met the same fate. The sight of this elicited a malevolent laugh from Kagaku.

"Amazing! Truly amazing! With this, the land shall be cleansed of the filthy humans and I will have the autonomy to reshape it accordingly!" His lower half rooted to the earth, the giant Yoma spread his arms out in unhinged glee. "Rejoice! For I am to bring in the advent of a new ERA!"

"We must stop him. If Kagaku keeps expanding his territory, it'll be a dire threat to the populace," voiced a tense Ryubei.

"How're we supposed to do that?" asked a concerned Midori.

"Yeah! Kagura and Naraku leaving us was bad enough and now we've got to fight a giant all of a sudden!" remarked Hanabi.

"Panic not," Inugami assured the shinobi calmly. "I understand there is a technique in sealing the Yoma. I suggest you all go and divert Kagaku's attention while I prepare it,"

"You can't possibly do that! Sealing an enemy alone, especially an enormous one, can strain the user's body tremendously!" argued Imu. "And how do you even know of that technique?"

"Your teachers, Kiriya and Suzune, were kind enough to share of it when I visited their headquarters," Inugami smiled at the young ninjas. "That aside, you're free to run about midair to fight. I'll be assisting you,"

"What do you mean? We're floating in the air-" Yozakura stopped when the girls saw Asuna step out of Inugami's field. To their surprise, he remained stationary instead of falling. A circle of petals had manifested under Asuna's shoes to support him.

"It'll be fine," He convinced the females. "Inugami-sensei's ninjutsu can keep us afloat. We can do this,"

"Then, shall we proceed?" suggested Shirayuki.

"It seems we have no choice," Fubuki opined. "Kagaku's insanity must end,"

"What Fubuki said," Horai agreed. He grinned at Homura, extending a fist to her. "You and your pals in for this, Homura?"

"I don't get how your teacher works," A briefly puzzled Homura grinned back at Horai and bumped fists with him. "But, you bet we are in," In determination, she gazed at Kagaku. "Let's do this!"

"In that case, permit me to say," As all prepared for combat, a serious Shinjo pointed to the sky dramatically and declared, "Shinobis, assemble!" His action invited stares of confusion from the ladies.

"Are you making an 'Avengers' reference at a time like this?" Ryoma frowned at Shinjo quizzically.

"Sinceramente*, I've always wanted to do so," beamed Shinjo in good humor.

"This is no time to dawdle! Let's go!" On Miyabi's urging, the youths charged at Kagaku. Every step of theirs was accompanied by emerging pink petals. In response, Kagaku unleashed grimy tendrils out of his body. They lashed at the adolescents causing them to split up. Meanwhile, Inugami stood in place. He joined his fingers into a ninja sign and was chanting softly.

On Kagaku's right, Mirai fired her machine gun at several tentacles. The black dressed ninja's teammates were evading Kagaku's attacks. Team Horai did the same nearby, with Mikage kicking a tendril that was close to hitting Hikage.

"Oh… Thanks," Hikage said in a deadpan tone, to which Mikage responded with a nod.

"Ugh! These things are a nuisance!" complained Mirai.

"Guess I've got to unveil my ultimate weapon," Kira threw his attache case down and stepped one foot on it. "Activate Destroyer Mode!" At his words, blue lines traced across his suitcase. It opened and broke up into mechanical parts that crept up to Kira. He soon donned a dark blue powered exoskeleton with metallic joints. It was made up of claw like gauntlets, bulky shoulder pads, a red glass visor worn over the eyes and blockish leg and chest armor. His armor fully materialized, Kira shot multiple tendrils with rapid gun fire from his gauntlets.

"I suppose I should do the same," With a few taps on his keyboard, a smirking Haruhi summoned a trio of serpentine puppets. He directed a hand at them while snapping his fingers. "Combine," The metallic snakes slithered close together, implements jutting out their sides and interlocking with one another. The result was a hissing three headed robotic viper breathing spherical blasts at Kagaku's appendages.

As Kira and Haruhi exhibited their strengths, Horai crossed his blades. He faced a swarm of incoming tendrils, not moving an inch. Just as Yomi called for him to dodge, Horai was cloaked in a reddish black aura shaped as four additional arms holding extra swords. The tanned boy's eyes momentarily flashed crimson before he lunged to the tentacles.

"Asura: Six Swords!" Swinging his swords, Horai tore through his obstacles in an instant. An awed Crimson Squad paused to witness his, Kira and Haruhi's prowess.

"My, how impressive," said Haruka in admiration.

"That was awesome! Alright, I'm getting fired up!" Homura sheathed her six katanas and drew out a seventh one stored behind her. She held its blade in front of her face and channeled energy into it. Immediately, her hair untied itself and turned a crimson red. A blazing aura enveloped her as she joined Horai in cutting down tentacles.

"Ultimate Secret Ninja Art: Lotus!" Homura's sheathed katanas flew out and sliced the opposition in flaming streaks. She and Horai's blades danced around, culminating to a vivid display of slashes.

"I won't fall behind either!" Mirai kept her weapon aside and leapt up to a bunch of tendrils. Beneath her skirt, several gatling guns formed around her waist.

"Secret Ninja Art: Wolfsschanze*!" She sailed about in the sky, letting loose a barrage of lead. The sight of Mirai's gatling guns caught the attention of Team Mikami nearby. Ryoji and Ryoma, in particular were taken aback.

"Holy shit!" Ryoji exclaimed.

"Did she just pull out freaking gatling guns under her skirt?!" A dumbstruck Ryoma yelled.

"What're you so shocked for? It's essential for shinobi to hide their weapons," Ryobi stated, shooting her rifle at a tendril.

"What Ryobi-chan said~" Arms crossed, a flirtatious Ryona moved to Ryoji and Ryoma. "At any rate, let's spice things up. And I don't mind if you two scrape me with your bullets~" She bolted off, spinning and unleashing gun fire in glee.

"Lady, this is a battlefield! Not an S & M club!" hollered Ryoma as he joined Ryona. Not far off, Imo and Imu fended off their attackers via summoning Black Holes and fox spirits respectively. A swarm of tentacles came in above them, only to be burnt in black flames. They were brought forth with the swing of a seven branched sword wielded by Miyabi. She wore a pair of black and white wings, her hair black with a streak of white. The Hebijo ninja's eyes were colored red and a serpent symbol was tattooed under one of them. Behind Miyabi, Kagaku's appendages flew to her. A wave of violet flames razed them. Miyabi turned to see Mikami, brandishing his katana.

"Mikami…" Miyabi spoke in slight wonder. "You are a flame user?"

"I never thought I had to use this power. But, our enemy has forced my hand," A firm Mikami walked past Miyabi then, stopped to gaze at Kagaku intently. "You deny mercy and choose to be eaten by your grudges. As such, you leave me with one option," A bunch of tentacles approached Mikami. Purplish fire began enveloping his blade simultaneously. "My flames shall pass judgement on you by burning your twisted ambition to ashes," As the tendrils lunged at Mikami, he swung his katana to decimate them in a searing blaze.

"Whoa! Amazing!" An intrigued Katsuragi observed from afar.

"It seems Mikami has decided to get serious," Ikazuchi remarked, he and the rest of Team Asuna defending themselves along with Team Hanzo.

"In that case, so shall we," Ryubei stood still, making a hand sign. "Super Ninja Art: Yamata-no-Orochi*!" His scarf divided into eight strips transforming into large snake heads made of fabric. They charged at and bit off any tendrils coming to him. Hibari concurrently summoned Ninto, a white rabbit creature riding across the battle field on a cloud. It discharged electric bolts that relentlessly zapped foes. During this, Asuna and his two clones assisted Asuka and Ikaruga in severing Kagaku's tentacles.

Beside Team Asuna and Team Hanzo, Fubuki and Yumi waved their hand fans to freeze multiple tendrils in ice. They were shattered with the swing of Murakumo's spear and cleaver. At one point, a tentacle snatched the latter of her weapons. Benkei saw this and proceeded to form hand seals fast. He materialized spiritual projections shaped into two cleavers. They were hurled at and lopped a few tendrils which were going to strike Murakumo.

"You have my thanks," Murakumo said, standing with Benkei.

"Do not mention it," Benkei held one of his wakizashi. "The enemy's numbers remain undiminished,"

"Yeah! There's no end to this!" Shiki commented. She was holding off multiple foes with her bats.

"Not if I don't give a rat's ass!" objected Red Riding Hood as she shielded Aoyama from an attack. "Hey, Aoyama! Let's go all out!"

"Looks like we'll have to," Aoyama held his book up. "By my command, I call upon all of you!" Its pages flipped, releasing bursts of light that manifested three individuals. One was Sleeping Beauty, standing with drowsy eyes and thorny vines encircling her body. The other two were a long haired blonde girl in a cream dress and brown apron plus a blue haired woman in a matching elegant chemise. The duo were holding an enormous wooden hammer and a bluish white jewel crusted bow respectively.

"Mm? I'm out again…?" Sleeping Beauty rubbed one eye lazily.

"Hey, hey, Rapunzel here! What do you need, Aoyama?" The hammer holding female spoke cheerily.

"I, Snow White, have arrived. What do you require, Aoyama?" said the bow wielding lady in a gracious manner.

"We need to fend off these things," Aoyama quickly referred to Kagaku's flailing appendages. "Is this alright?"

"No problem! Leave it to me!" Rapunzel winked.

"Okay… Anything for you, Aoyama…" replied Sleeping Beauty gently.

"As you wish. Let us do our best," Snow White led Rapunzel and Sleeping Beauty to the Mikagura Sisters. The siblings were staunchly defending themselves with Senko and Gekko. When a group of tendrils flocked towards them, Snow White stepped in and drew her bow. She shot an arrow which split into icicles that froze the tentacles on contact. Taking the cue, Rapunzel jumped up to smash them with her hammer. At the same time, Sleeping Beauty repelled another bunch of tentacles with her vines.

"Wha- Who?" Renka looked at the new trio in confusion.

"Friends of Aoyama, let us assist you," Snow White talked to the Mikaguras' team encouragingly. "Together, we will fell our foes,"

"Oh, oh, you got a hammer too?!" An eager Rapunzel moved up to Hanabi. "That's neat! Want to flatten up the baddies with me?"

"Thanks for your help," said Gekko to the newcomers before she refocused on the battle. "But, we've no time to talk! They keep coming!"

"Ugh!" Kafuru blasted her water guns at a few tendrils. "At this rate, we'll be getting more and more obsolete!"

"We'll need to break past Kagaku's defenses and hit him! That should halt his assault!" Yozakura advised after punching a tentacle. By this time, the Gessen Elites gathered with Team Shirayuki and the Mikaguras' group.

"Allow me to approach Kagaku," offered Fubuki. "The rest of us should clear a path to him,"

"Let me go with you," Yumi said. "It is safer for you to not go alone,"

"Very well," agreed Fubuki. "Let us face Kagaku together,"

"Then, I'll create an opening," Murakumo made a sign. "Come, Kotaro, Kagero, Daigoro!" A pair of small wolves, colored white and black respectively, followed by a larger white wolf, emerged in a puff of smoke next to the Gessen Elites' side. Murakumo climbed on the huge one named Daigoro and zipped to the direction of Kagaku with Kotaro and Kagero. The four tore through their impediments in a series of blurring dashes. Seizing the opportunity, Fubuki and Yumi sprinted to Kagaku. The rest of the Gessen Elites moved to defend the duo along with Team Shirayuki, the Mikaguras, Senko and Gekko.

The other shinobi teams coincidentally shared a similar idea as Fubuki and Yumi's. While Horai and Homura kept hacking at tendrils, the remainder of Team Horai and the Crimson Squad advanced to Kagaku. Miyabi and Mikami did the same as their teammates held the tentacles back. Likewise, Katsuragi and Raika ran to Kagaku with the rest of Team Hanzo and Team Asuna aiding them. A myriad of things occurred. These included Kira unloading a cache of kunai shaped missiles stored in his suit on the enemies, Asuka; Asuna, Ikaruga and Ikazuchi swiftly slashing tentacles, Midori and Minori cushioning incoming tendrils via cotton candy clouds and pancake sheets, Benkei conjuring a variety of spiritual weapons to rain on the obstacles as well as Shirayuki and Murai blocking any that escaped with walls of snow and digital barriers. Soon, Kagaku was flanked from four sides; Team Horai and the Crimson Squad sans their leaders at the first, Mikami and Miyabi at the second, Katsuragi and Raika at the third and Fubuki and Yumi at the fourth.

"Cease your resistance!" gloated Kagaku to the shinobi. "You exist solely to perish!"

"Hey, Katsuragi!" Raika called. "Let's do that thing we came up with in training!"

"Okay, you got it, Raika!" Katsuragi jumped up in tandem with Raika. Both threw themselves in a flying kick and spun into a spiraling tornado. Two dragons, one in verdant wind and one in bluish lightning, encircled the blonde shinobis.

"Double Dragon Attack!" As Katsuragi and Raika propelled to Kagaku, Fubuki and Yumi launched an enormous iceberg at the giant Yoma. Simultaneously, Mikami and Miyabi were gathering flames in their swords. Kira aimed his gauntlets at Kagaku and Haruhi's serpent puppets charged up energy in their mouths. The remaining members of Team Horai and the Crimson Squad drove off any approaching tendrils.

"Jaakuryu Enha!*" With a swing of his katana, Mikami unleashed a raging dragon of purplish flames.

"Ultimate Secret Ninja Art: Paradiso of the Abyss!" Miyabi swung her blade to bring out a barrage of black blazing projectiles.

"Giga Blaster!" A pair of huge laser beams were fired out of Kira's gauntlets.

"Evolution Burst!" Haruhi directed his marionette to breath a stream of light rays. He and his companions' attacks collided with Kagaku, leaving a cloud of smoke in his place. The young ninjas regrouped a short distance away from him and stood on Inugami's right.

"Did we do it?" asked Hidari. All watched Kagaku cautiously. Inugami was still chanting, yellowish light glowing around him. When the smoke dissipated, Kagaku was left unscathed.

"No!" alerted Yagyu. "He's not relenting!"

"Fools! You cannot harm me! As I've said, you only serve to perish!" boasted Kagaku. His tendrils waving in the air, he pointed them at the shinobi. Energy began accumulating at every one of their tips.

"He's preparing to strike again!" cautioned Ikaruga.

"Isn't this bad? If this goes on, he might wipe us out!" Hanabi stated.

"We must protect Inugami-sensei!" At Ikazuchi's urging, the youths scrambled to line up in front of Inugami.

"Your actions are futile! DIE!" In the blink of an eye, Kagaku's tentacles brought a hail of dark magic on the ninjas. There was no room for them to react promptly. When the situation seemed dire, Fubuki dashed ahead to face the incoming barrage. Red marks covered her skin and she exuded a reddish black aura. With a mighty swing of her fan, the pale woman launched an energy wave matching the size of Kagaku's attack. A series of massive explosions occurred. Fubuki's comrades were not caught in them thanks to her reflexes. Unfortunately, this meant she had to take the full brunt of the blasts. Senko and Gekko could only watch in horror as the fiery detonations engulfed Fubuki.

"MISTRESS FUBUKI!"

* * *

Jaakuryu Enha: Japanese. Roughly translates to "Evil Dragon Flame Wave".

¡Oh Dios mío!: Mexican for "Oh my God!".

Sinceramente: Mexican. Can mean "In truth" or "To be honest".

Wolfsschanze: German for "Wolf's Lair". It is also the name of Adolf Hitler's first Eastern Front Military Headquarters in World War II.

Yamata-no-Orochi: A legendary eight-headed and eight-tailed giant serpent from Japanese myth. It was slain by Susanoo, the Japanese god of storms.


	12. Scroll 11

"Fubuki… Fubuki…" A voice rang in the darkness that Fubuki laid in. The shock from the explosions had rendered her unconscious. She eventually opened her eyes and gradually got up. In front of Fubuki stood a pale skinned woman with pointy ears and long black hair. She wore a traditional white robe adorned in red, gold and black cloths. Seeing her, Fubuki's eyes widened slightly as if recognizing the lady.

"It has been a while, my child," The unknown individual smiled gently.

"Mother?" Fubuki's calm exterior belied a feeling of surprise. "Were you not supposed to be deceased?"

"No, Fubuki. On the day your father and I crossed blades, he emerged victorious. However, instead of ending my life, he chose to seal me at the cost of his own. You were merely a child at that time. Hence, it is understandable for you to think of me as dead," Solemnly, Fubuki's mother added, "But, that is beside the point. I am here to lend my aid,"

"…What do you mean?"

"During my confinement, I was able to project my consciousness into your mind and observed the world through your eyes. I am also aware of your current conflict with Kagaku. Unfortunately, it won't be long before I fade back into my prison," The woman raised her palms towards Fubuki. Yellowish light began to encircle the latter. "This is what I'll do-I will channel your soul to the depths of Kagaku's heart. There you shall confront his inner self and end his rampage. When this is done, you'll return to your body and your friends,"

"Is that possible?" queried Fubuki.

"It is," Fubuki's mother lowered her arms. "Right now, Kagaku's soul is twisted by his ambition. The technique I am performing, which can only be used once, shall let you face and converse with it," She spoke sincerely. "Though Kagaku's actions are vile, his motivation is genuine. Therefore, please help him to see beyond his madness," When the lady finished speaking, her body started to flicker like a dimming light.

"It appears my time is coming," Fubuki did not respond. The half Yoma was quiet, staring at her parent with a yearning gaze. A hint of sadness was present in Fubuki's eyes.

"Mother... I…"

"Say no more, Fubuki. I have delved into the memories of your past deeds and cannot blame you. The sorrow from losing me and your father would surely drive you to commit them," Fubuki's mother walked up to her. "By doing so, however, you had forged new bonds. Especially with the humans. And for this, I wish to say…" Again, she smiled. "…we are proud of you," Fubuki lifted her brows in surprise. The light surrounding the females shone brighter.

"There is not much time. Soon, you must go," Fubuki's parent gave her a warm look. "Before that, may I ask of one thing?"

"What is it?" A curious Fubuki replied.

"Can I hold you? For one last time?" Hearing this, Fubuki briefly fell speechless.

"…Of course," Both mother and daughter moved to one another. They embraced, Fubuki placing her head on her parent's shoulder.

"Our paths may not intertwine again. But, always remember-You are never alone," Fubuki's mother cooed as her whole being faded slowly. "Farewell, my beloved daughter. You'll always be… our pride and joy," At this point, tears streamed out of Fubuki's eyes.

"Thank you," Fubuki's voice quivered. "And goodbye… mother," She sniffed softly, grasping on her parent's disappearing image. The darkness became illuminated in white. A barren landscape filled with grey took its place. Standing not too far ahead of Fubuki was a hooded Kagaku, who was alarmed at her presence.

"You! What are you doing here?!" As 'Kagaku' yelled, Fubuki wiped her tears.

"Kagaku, this has gone far enough. Your insanity ceases here," Steeling herself, Fubuki aimed her hand fan at Kagaku. "I will save you from your warped desire. Even if it means exhibiting force,"

* * *

"Mistress Fubuki! Mistress Fubuki! Wake up! Please!" Gekko was kneeling next to an unconscious Fubuki. She desperately shook the woman whose form was covered in soot, blood and partially torn clothes. Ryubei had quickly retrieved her with the Dragon Cloth prior. All were anxiously gathered around Fubuki, giving space for Inugami to watch her as well. The abrupt turn of events caused him to pause his chanting.

"This is terrible," lamented Inugami. "She risked her life to defend us, endangering herself in the process,"

"So, the half breed shielded my attack with her life?" Kagaku smirked at the shinobi. "Pathetic,"

"After what Mistress Fubuki did, that is what you wish to say?" Senko glared at Kagaku. It was clear the youngsters were not pleased with his words. "How dare you. Do not think you can live for this!"

"Yeah, you crossed the line, pal," Ryoma shook his head. "Hope you got some last words. Because I feel like riddling you with holes this instant,"

"Resistance is futile! I shall do to all of you what I just did to her!" Immediately, Kagaku readied his tendrils for another barrage.

"Watch out! He's using that move again!" Asuna warned, the shinobi bracing themselves.

"Worthless humans! Perish!" Suddenly, Kagaku's eyes widened. He brought his tentacles down and put a hand over one of his eyes. The ninjas were confused by this.

"W-What is this?" Kagaku grunted. He clutched on his head in discomfort. "I feel… strange…"

* * *

In the desolate land, Fubuki and 'Kagaku's battle raged on. The former conjured trails of icicles speeding to the latter. In response, 'Kagaku' unleashed a rain of fireballs to shatter them.

"Die, Fubuki!" An angry 'Kagaku' hurled a fireball at Fubuki. She walked forward, extending her fan out to split the incoming sphere. The two halves of it flew behind her and exploded on the earth. As she kept advancing, 'Kagaku' continuously threw fireballs at her. He yelled for his opponent to die over and over. Each time he did, a tranquil Fubuki just deflected his attacks. As 'Kagaku' pressed on, a question rang aloud in his mind.

_Why? Why? Why are you getting in my way?! All this is for our kind to prosper! Yet you choose to impede my efforts! WHY?! _He could see that Fubuki was nearing him. And then he saw it. In Fubuki's eyes, there was no trace of anger. Nor hatred. Nor resentment. In fact, there were only two things. Serenity. And sadness. The sight sent 'Kagaku's mind into disarray.

_What is with that look? Why are you giving it to me? Could it be? Are you trying to mock me? To ridicule my goal with so called displays of emotion? _In an instant, 'Kagaku's psyche screamed.

_NO! I won't accept it! I won't accept this! I'll kill you! I'LL KILL YOU! KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL…!_

* * *

"KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL…!" Outside, the colossal Kagaku rolled his eyes uncontrollably. He grasped his head with both hands as if in distress.

"What's going on?" asked Imu. The ninjas stared at Kagaku, perplexed.

"Probably forgot his meds," Ryoji then encouraged his team. "This is our chance! Let's get him!"

"Wait," Mikami raised his hand. "Look around you," The shinobi saw Kagaku's flesh field retracting to his body. As it gradually diminished, the trees which were consumed prior reemerged on the soil. The glade beneath everyone was subsequently reverting to its original form.

"The clearing… It's returning to normal," Yumi remarked in wonder.

"So it seems," stated Inugami. "I believe something is happening to Kagaku that's causing his powers to dwindle,"

"What're we staying here for? Shouldn't we strike him?" urged Homura.

"No. For some reason, I feel that we are to do only one thing," advised Mikami.

"What is it, Mika-chi?" Shiki enquired.

"We wait and watch,"

* * *

The battle between Fubuki and 'Kagaku' grew heated as both clashed against each other. With the respective swinging of their fan and arms, waves of ice and flames materialized and collided consecutively. The fight was further intensified by 'Kagaku' swiping at Fubuki who blocked his assault with her fan.

"This is for the sake of the Yoma!" shouted 'Kagaku' as he pushed a clawing hand onto Fubuki's weapon. "For their sake, I'll KILL YOU!"

"Even if I told you that the strongest of us is still living?" Fubuki's calm reply caught 'Kagaku' by surprise. He promptly jumped a few feet back.

"W-What're you talking about?" A dumbfounded 'Kagaku' questioned.

"I tell you the truth-My mother was not killed as you believed her to be. She was sealed and hence, remains alive and well. Albeit in a place unknown to us," Fubuki explained in genuineness. "I have discovered this truth and felt I should share it. Knowing this, stop what are you doing. You'll only deepen your insanity," Out of disbelief over this description, 'Kagaku' gazed at his foe.

"No…" 'Kagaku' shook his head. "You lie… YOU LIE!" He rushed to Fubuki and launched a flurry of fiery swipes at her. As she parried every strike, 'Kagaku' roared like a madman.

"I won't believe this! I won't believe this! I'll kill you! I'll KILL YOU!" 'Kagaku's speech devolved into crazed yelling. "DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIIIIIIEEEEE!" In the midst of this, he lifted an arm to deal a blow. Fubuki knocked him aback with a strong sweep of her fan. A deranged 'Kagaku' let out a violent scream, charging wildly at Fubuki. The latter swung her weapon above the ground to create a frosty path encasing 'Kagaku's feet. It crept up his legs, forming a spiky iceberg structure that held him in place. The spikes elongated to his arms and solidified them into blocks of ice. His upper body left unfrozen, 'Kagaku' frantically tried to free himself. A serene Fubuki simultaneously walked up to him.

"CURSE YOU, HALFLING! CURSE YOU!" 'Kagaku' pulled on his arms to no avail. "I CONDEMN YOU! I CONDEMN YOUUU!" Unfazed by his spiteful cries, Fubuki moved close to him. 'Kagaku' kept cursing at her even when she reached him. As he began to hatefully shout at Fubuki's face, she suddenly hugged him. This led to 'Kagaku' falling into stunned silence.

"W-What're you doing?" asked 'Kagaku'.

"It pains me to see you lost in madness. You must be tired of it," Her chin on 'Kagaku's shoulder, Fubuki spoke soothingly. "Let us end this. Not in bloodshed but, in peace,"

"Such nonsense!" 'Kagaku' replied defiantly. "I will not yield! Your words mean nothing-" His eyes widening, the Yoma paused abruptly. He began to recall a memory. Someone had previously embraced him in the same way Fubuki did now. For a moment, the said person's image took Fubuki's place. It was then that he remembered. He once opposed to a certain Yoma leaving his kin due to loving a human. He had confronted her, questioning his comrade's actions. She merely hugged him and instructed 'Kagaku' to take care of the Yoma in her stead. After that, she was gone forever. This drove 'Kagaku' to better the Yoma's lives. Before he knew it, his desire turned to obsession. Followed by hatred. And finally, vengeance.

The person in his recollection was none other than Fubuki's mother.

When he finished remembering, 'Kagaku' was in deep silence. The environment soon became enveloped in bright spheres, their light shining across the area. In the midst of this, 'Kagaku's face showed a sense of calm. He started talking to himself.

"I see… I remember…" As the land was illuminated in white, 'Kagaku' arrived at a realization.

"It wasn't meant to be like this,"

* * *

"Look!" Hibari pointed at the giant Kagaku. "He's disappearing!" True to her statement, the enormous Yoma vanished into countless light orbs drifting to the sky.

"Just what is happening?" enquired Murakumo. While she spoke, Gekko noticed Fubuki's eyes stirring. She alerted the group whom immediately checked up on their waking friend. Once she was awoke, Fubuki requested for all to land on the clearing. There, they met Kagaku. He was in his hood and kneeling on the soil. A weakened Fubuki, held up by Senko and Gekko, explained what had transpired to everyone.

"Can we truly believe this?" Referring to Kagaku, a wary Miyabi said, "Do you expect him to be easily pacified after what he's done?"

"No. But, the fact is that he has stood down," Fubuki gazed at Kagaku. "Do you have anything to say, Kagaku?" The latter was quiet. Shortly, he gave his answer.

"I've realized now. It was never about eradicating humanity. All I wanted was to reshape the lives of our kind in honor of your mother," said Kagaku in regret. "That goal drove me to obsession. So much that it twisted me to conduct my deeds. In the end, I was a fool blinded by revenge,"

"If you think saying this will let you off the hook, I'm afraid not," Kafuru criticized. "What you've said is no excuse for your actions. Especially since you've put countless lives in danger,"

"I am aware. There is no justification for my crimes. And I do not need your sympathy," To the shinobi, Kagaku added, "Regardless, there is one final thing I wish to raise,"

"What is it?" A curious Ryobi asked. In response, Kagaku stared at the ninjas intently.

"I… have a favor to ask,"

* * *

Dawn had arrived at Hebijo Academy. The shinobi decided to rest there with Hanzo's team after transporting Project Kaishin's remaining captives to various hospitals. Previously, Kagaku utilized his magic to restore their vitality. He then requested for him to be sealed much to the ninjas' surprise. Despite being asked by Fubuki to reconsider, Kagaku believed it was necessary for his atonement. With nothing else changing his mind, Inugami performed the sealing ritual on Kagaku. His final words before vanishing was to thank his opponents and assure this was for the best.

Such was what Fubuki pondered as she stood in one of Hebijo's pagoda balconies. The woman, dressed in bandages and a robe, was observing the orange hued clouds of daybreak. Her face was in its usual emotionless exterior. During her reflection, a voice called her. She turned to see Yumi who was accompanied by Shirayuki.

"Enjoying the scenery, sister?" asked Yumi courteously.

"Yes," answered Fubuki. "Are you two here to do the same?"

"Correct. If you don't mind," Shirayuki replied.

"No, I do not," At Fubuki's words, Yumi and Shirayuki joined her in viewing the sky. The trio silently took in the sight.

"Sister, are you sad? That Kagaku has left?"

"He made his decision," In honesty, Fubuki responded to Yumi. "It'd be dishonorable to persuade him otherwise,"

"What about your mother?" Yumi asked in concern. "Are you really fine with being unable to meet her anymore?" For a moment, Fubuki did not answer.

"In life, we are bound to undergo sorrowful partings. It'll be a lie to utter that they're not hurtful. Nevertheless, we are never alone. We make up for each loss by cherishing the time spent with those dear to us," Fubuki looked at Yumi and Shirayuki. "This is the conclusion I've arrived. I will continue living with this lesson in my heart,"

"Sister…" Yumi gazed at Fubuki thoughtfully.

"An impressive statement if I may remark," said Shirayuki. "I can relate since some of us including myself have lost families of our own. Though mine I admit isn't exactly a real one,"

"What do you mean?" Yumi enquired, her and Fubuki's attention shifted to Shirayuki.

"I'll tell you a story. A story in my country of origin," In reminiscence, Shirayuki said, "There were once a group of scientists in the Russian military. They worked on a project wherein a human was artificially created with extraordinary powers. The result was a young man possessing the ability to control snow and whom was planned to be trained as an assassin,"

"However, two of the scientists, a Russian man and Japanese woman, pitied the subject. They couldn't bring themselves to treat him solely as a weapon. Hence, they took him and fled into hiding," Shirayuki adjusted his cloak. "Eventually, they settled like a family. The experimental product was cared for akin to a son and taught the responsibilities of using his abilities,"

"Unfortunately, this tranquility did not last. The military tracked the family with the intention to take back their asset via force. When the parents stepped in to object, both were killed on the spot in cold blood," Yumi and Fubuki raised their brows, uncertain of what to say. "It was at that moment the son unleashed his power in a fit of rage. He massacred the soldiers present, sparing no one. Among the corpses he left, the man felt empty. He set off to wander the globe in search of his purpose,"

Shirayuki paused temporarily. "In his travels, he met several others tied to their own circumstances. They became a team due to sharing a sense of companionship. By chance, this group entered Japan and was embroiled in the conflict between the Shinobi Association and The Organization. They allied with the former and contributed in toppling the latter. To this day, they remain in the Association together with their friends,"

"This man you speak of," Fubuki spoke attentively. "I take it he found his purpose?"

"Without a doubt, he has," affirmed Shirayuki. He glanced at Yumi. "I have been meaning to say this-To be honest, you bear a resemblance to the woman in my story,"

"Eh?" Yumi became confused.

"It's odd. Your complexion and eyes are coincidentally similar to hers. Almost the same as my mother's. To think I'd be reminded of her in this manner," A briefly fascinated Shirayuki quickly cleared his throat. "Forgive me. I've spoken out of turn,"

"Oh, not at all. It's good for you to share your thoughts," Sympathetically, Yumi added, "Also, my condolences on your family,"

"Spasiba.* More importantly, look," Shirayuki pointed to the sky. The sun rose in the east, radiating its light. "Isn't the sunrise beautiful?" He smiled at the scene.

"Yes, it is," Yumi followed suit. The same went for Fubuki albeit she gave a smaller one.

"Shall we go?" Shirayuki talked to the girls politely. "Our friends should be up,"

* * *

The day proceeded as a normal one would. A recovered Hanzo, Sayuri and Daidoji made their acquaintance with the Shinobi Association. As thanks for saving them, Hanzo offered to hold a feast for the youths to which they wholeheartedly accepted. This was merely a calm before the storm. Unbeknownst to everyone, a new battle was about to occur.

Said battle began with Horai and Homura standing in Hebijo's cafeteria. The duo were glaring intensely at two plates on a table. Each was piled with a tower of futomaki rolls large enough to be held in both hands. Circling the shinobi pair were their friends, the girls in casual wear or in Fubuki's case, her usual hood. A crowd of Hebijo students joined them as well. The adults stood beside the table. Among them, Inugami was disguised as a fair skinned man with short silver hair and in a floral yukata.*

"Are the contestants ready?" Suzune watched Horai and Homura.

"You bet," A confident Horai gave a thumbs up.

"Yeah," Homura slammed a fist into her palm.

"Then, let the challenge… begin!" At Suzune's signal, Horai and Homura grabbed a futomaki. They devoured them in minutes and scoffed the next ones in rapid succession. Cheers were heard amidst the audience minus the adults. Fubuki merely observed in mild wonder. Beside her, Senko and Gekko gaped at the spectacle. The same applied to the Mikaguras and Naraku. Kagura on the other hand, found the match interesting.

"What monstrous appetites…" remarked Senko.

"This is insane!" Renka exclaimed. The competition went on with Horai and Homura having eaten half their food. During this, Imo chatted with Inugami.

"Inugami-sensei, would this be a good time to enquire what really made you follow us here?"

"Well, I admit it was the result of curiosity. Plus, I felt it'd give a different pace compared to staying in my abode," A carefree Inugami replied to Imo. "And fate ended up landing me in this world's shinobi headquarters. It was there that I met Kiriya and Suzune with whom I arranged for our eventual rendezvous in Narusawa,"

"And you disguised yourself as a HQ member to brief us?" Ryoma arched an eyebrow at Inugami in bemusement.

"I plead guilty," grinned Inugami.

"It was an odd plan at first. But, Kiriya found it amusing when Inugami revealed he'd surprise his students this way," Suzune described.

"It's as Suzune says," supported Inugami. He keenly added to Suzune, "On a separate matter, would it interest you to have a cup of tea with me? I'd love to know more of a fine lady such as yourself-"

"Sensei, please refrain from hitting on a woman…" A frowning Yuri interrupted Inugami softly.

"Rin, look. It seems the match has reached its climax," Daidoji gestured for Suzune to observe Horai and Homura. The two were on their last few rolls. In seconds, they ate them and exhaled in satisfaction. Horai cocked his fist up in triumph as claps resounded among the audience.

"Ah, that was nice!" To Hanzo, he clasped his fists in a salute. "Thanks for the meal!"

"Aw, man!" Homura groaned in good humor. "Too bad it was a tie!"

"Ho, ho, it's nice to see young 'uns like yourselves eat with vigor," Hanzo commented amiably as the clapping died down.

"That's typical for Horai. Though I find a company of beauties much more attractive," Haruhi winked at two masked Hebijo girls fondly clinging to him. "Don't you agree?"

"Aw, you're so cool, Haruhi~" said one of Haruhi's admirers.

"Wait, since when did you hit on them?" A puzzled Mirai asked.

"Don't mind Haruhi. That's just like him," Aoyama mentioned.

"Yeah, it's not as if he's doing anything embarrassing. Not like how we crashed in the bath in front of Miyabi's team-"

"WHAT WAS THAT?! DID I JUST HEAR THAT RIGHT?!" To the crowd's astonishment, the I Heart Miyabi Militia crashed onto the tables after listening to Ryoji. Their members directed murderous stares at Team Mikami.

"You ladies again? Where'd you come from?!" questioned Ryoma.

"That matters not!" shouted the militia's leader as she pointed an accusing finger to Team Mikami. "Is it true that you entered a bath that Miyabi was in?! This is unacceptable! Prepare to die!" The I Heart Miyabi Militia drew their weapons.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's with you girls?!" Ryoma frantically lifted his hands. "And for your information, that was an accident!"

"Now, now, ladies," Haruhi courteously stepped up to the militia. "Whatever the problem is, let's not engage in violence-"

"Silence! We fell for your charms on that day but, do not think it'll work a second time!" The militia's head yelled at Haruhi before looking back at Team Mikami. "Vile fiends whom laid eyes on our precious Miyabi, perish!" Team Mikami soon had to defend against the former whom charged at them angrily. The confused crowd cleared the way for both sides as they jumped across the cafeteria tables.

"Oh, my. Youths these days sure are energetic," Sayuri joked.

"Grandma, this isn't funny!" corrected Asuka. "At this rate, they might wreck this place!"

"We have to stop them!" Asuna advised.

"I suppose we have no choice," Miyabi sighed wearily. "Let's go, you all," The Hebijo Five moved to intercept the I Heart Miyabi Militia. Unfortunately, it worsened matters due to the militia putting up a fight. The bystanders could only watch as the Hebijo Five, Team Mikami and the militia zipped about in the air. The sight of this led Fubuki to give a small chuckle.

"Mistress Fubuki?" Gekko said, she and Senko puzzled over Fubuki's behavior.

"Senko, Gekko," Fubuki smiled at her subordinates. The youngsters within the crowd began to display various reactions to the battle. This ranged from Shinjo providing a dramatic commentary to several cheering the combatants and several others appearing baffled. The adults looked on as if this was a normal occurrence.

"This world… never ceases to intrigue me,"

And hence, the story of the two worlds' shinobi comes to a close.

* * *

Spasiba: Russian for "Thank you".


	13. SHONEN HEART

[A sandy beach is seen showing everyone in summer attire. A mixture of electronic disco beats and jazz is heard. Ryoji and Ryoma then step up, the former starting to rap.]

(Ryoji)

"Shourai no yume" no ran ni kaita ano goro no ore kara nannen hetta?

Genjitsu to risou no hazama yuraida jounetsu no honoo mo kiekakatta

Chotto matta! Cho, chotto matta !

Shoubu wa korekara sa hatta! Hatta!

Akirameta jitende GEEMU OOBAA

Genjou wokono tede kiri hirakou ka

[Team Asuna and Team Hanzo are playing in the water. Ryubei is trying hard not to have a nosebleed from seeing the girls' revealing swimsuits. Ryona is seen badgering Ryoma to apply suntan lotion on her body, the latter refusing out of embarrassment. The rest of Team Mikami and the Hebijo Five are sitting under umbrellas. Imu is marveling at Miyabi's body lustfully to the puzzlement of a nearby Imo and Ryoji.]

* * *

(Ryoma)

Oboete imasu ka? Mukashi wa tashika

Kasukana kibou ni zenryoku wo dashita

Ashita no tame ni ikiteimashita

Sono kimochi dokka wasurete nai ka?

Seishun ni kigen nante nai tankyuushin ni nen wa kankei naito omou yo

Datte sou daro?

We wanna make the dream come true

Tsumari...

[Murasaki and Murai are huddled under an umbrella, watching anime in his laptop. Imu comments on how close they seem to be. Elsewhere, Hanzo is being chased by an angered Jasmine due to peeping on some other women. Horai, Mikage and Yuri are having a three versus three beach volley ball match against Homura, Hikage and Yomi. The rest of Team Horai and the Crimson Squad watch while enjoying shaved ice with Team Shirayuki, the Gessen Elites, Fubuki, Senko and Gekko. A perplexed Mirai observes Haruhi and Haruka flirting with each other.]

* * *

(Ryoji)

Saka sou saka sou saka sou jounetsu no hana wo saka sou

Saka sou saka sou saka sou...

[Inugami, Kiriya, Suzune and Daidoji are on board a ship with the Mikaguras, Naraku and Kagura. They are battling a giant octopus assailing their ride. The scene then shifts to a night club wherein Ryoji and Ryoma start singing on a stage.]

* * *

(Ryoji and Ryoma)

Kuchizusamu MERODII ga omoidasasete kureru

(Back in the Days)

MEMORII wa doremo kagayaite bakari iru (So)

You gotta remember ima mo yume no kakera wo te ni

Ano goro no you ni (Come on!)

Hikari hanatsu shounen no HAATO

[Everyone is present in the club wearing casual clothes. They chat with one another with some of them holding drinks.]

* * *

(Ryoji)

"Itsuka kitto kitto kitto ore mo..." tte

BOOttoshiteru to kitto de owaruzo

Mujaki na yuuki furishibotte doushin no netsu wo yobi okose

Shounen kara seinen to the chuunen ima da mokka nanika ni muchuu de

Kagayaite iru hou ga sou, kakkouii jan

like challenger da YEAH!

[The youngsters are sitting across tables; Team Asuna and Team Hanzo at one, Team Mikami and the Hebijo Five next to them, Team Horai and the Crimson Squad at the third and Team Shirayuki and the Gessen Elites in the last table. The male and females of the respective teams stare at each other.]

* * *

(Ryoma)

Sagasou sagasou sagasou yume no kakera wo sagasou

Sagasou sagasou sagasou

[Haruhi produces a rose that he offers to Haruka. To the Gessen Elites' surprise, Shirayuki gifts Yumi a flower made of snow. The boys gesture for the girls to head for the dance floor.]

* * *

(Ryoji and Ryoma)

Kuchizusamu MERODII ga omoidasasete kureru

(Back in the Days)

MEMORII wa doremo kagayaite bakari iru (So)

You gotta remember ima mo yume no kakera wo te ni

Ano goro no you ni (Come on!)

Hikari hanatsu shounen no HAATO

[Everyone including the adults are dancing. At one point, Kira picks Mirai up and swings her around. The youths step on the floor and sway about rhythmically. Suzune and Daidoji swing their legs to the beat midway.]

[The music reaches an interlude as Shinjo and Yuri appear on stage. They start blowing on saxophones while moving their legs to the tune. This goes on until Ryoji and Ryoma resumes their song. When they do, there is a slow motion of the boys and girls dancing together.]

* * *

(Ryoji)

Nani wo shitara ii? Nani ga dekiru kono boku ni?

Yaritai koto ga wakara nai

(Ryoma)

I believe there's never too late

Hajimeru no ni kitto osoi wa nai

(Ryoji)

Kanousei wa sousa mugendai

Ashita wo kaeteku chikara wa sou kimi shidai

(Ryoji and Ryoma)

Dakara sagasou saka sou jounetsu no hana wo saka sou

(Ryoji and Ryoma)

Kuchizusamu MERODII ga omoidasasete kureru

(Back in the Days)

MEMORII wa doremo kagayaite bakari iru (So)

You gotta remember ima mo yume no kakera wo te ni

Ano goro no you ni (Come on!)

Hikari hanatsu shounen no HAATO

[Everyone continues dancing. Fubuki is waving her hand fan gracefully while Kagura is happily swinging her arms up and down. As the music nears its end, the cast keeps dancing. Upon the final note, they stop to point at the audience and strike a pose.]

* * *

FIN


End file.
